


Let me in

by EllaMcleod



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 52,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMcleod/pseuds/EllaMcleod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin is new in town, and she can't get the mysterious forward Ella Masar out of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think and if I should keep going with this!

Ella Masar had lived in Illinois her whole life, but no one really knew too much about her. She is sixteen years old, captain of Urbana High School soccer team, and… well that’s mostly where everyone would stop being able to describe her. Ella was a very reserved young girl, and sure she had her reasons, however no one really knew what they were. At least, not until Erin McLeod came around. 

Erin was new to Urbana, and was about to start her first day at the high school. She hadn't heard very much about the place, as her family moving was quite abrupt. Although starting at a new school when it was already halfway through march was never easy. 

 

"Erin honey are you ready?" 

"yeah mom i'm coming." Erin shouted down the stairs as she pulled a grey nike t shirt over her head, which she paired with her favourite pair of black joggers. 

"There's my beautiful girl, you look great sweetheart." 

"Thanks mom." Erin blushed, grabbing the car keys from the counter.

"Do you have your soccer stuff Erin? Remember the principal said tryouts started today." Erin mom said with a smile.

"Yeah I got it mom, I'll see you after soccer." Erin said waving behind her as she walked out to the car. 

 

She put on a brave face for her mom, but inside she was a nervous wreck. Toronto had been her home for her entire life, and suddenly it just wasn't home anymore.

Erin sang along to the radio on the short drive to her new school. Singing was always something that could calm her down. 

Erin left early so that she could hopefully find her first class before the bell, allowing her to easily find an available parking spot. 

When she got out of her car Erin noticed somebody running laps on the track that surrounded the soccer field. Erin couldn't see her very well, but admired the fact that she was training before school. 

 

When she found the office Erin got her schedule and a map of the school. It was a bit smaller than her previous school in Toronto so it didn't seem too hard to navigate, that was until the bell rang and the halls became infested with students. She could not find her first class which was art, and was getting worried that she would be late.

Luckily she found it just before the bell and took an empty seat near the back of the class. She gave a shy smile to the students sitting in her group of desks, before the teacher started talking.

Mrs. Jones introduced Erin to the class and had her tell everyone a bit about herself. 

"Um, my name is Erin McLeod, my family just moved here from Toronto, I like to sing, paint, and I play soccer, I'm a goalkeeper." Erin finished with a small smile. The girl beside her perked up when Erin mentioned soccer. 

"You any good? We haven't had a good keeper in years, are you coming to tryouts after school?" 

"Kling let the girl breathe. I'm Kealia, and that is Meghan, but if you are going to be on the team, you can call her kling." 

"It's uh.. Nice to meet you, and yeah I am coming to tryouts." Erin said quietly. 

"Okay but seriously are you good? Don't be modest." The smaller girl, Meghan asked. 

"Oh um.. well, I guess I am.. I um I've played for the U-20 national team in Canada." 

"Shit! Really?" That's sick and you're only 16? I've had a couple call ups to the U-18 team here." Meghan said, proudly. 

Erin smiled knowing she had met a few girls that played soccer already. 

"Yeah, I actually got called up the the full team camp this summer." Erin smiled shyly, not wanting to sound like she was bragging. 

"Woah woah woah." Kealia said, eyes wide. "Like full team as in, the camp for the 2011 world cup selection." 

"Yeah... I mean I probably won't make it but.." 

"Hey none of that! I am going to make damn sure you get on that team! Even though you'll be competing against the good ol US of A, me and K here will be rooting for you, we have some great forwards that I'm sure would be glad to test out your skills between the posts. 

"Oh yeah!" Kealia said enthusiastically. "We'll stick Masar on you, she won't go easy." 

"Where is that crazy kid anyway?" Meghan asked. 

"Speak of the devil." Kealia said pointing towards the door of the classroom. 

Erin looked up and watched as the girl she saw running laps walked into the classroom with flushed cheeks. 

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Masar." Mrs. Jones said sarcastically. 

"Sorry, I lost track of time on the track." The girl spoke quietly, walking towards 

 

"She's quiet in the classroom, but on the field she's a beast, don't let her shyness fool you." Meghan whispered as Erin watched the dark haired girl walk towards their group of desks. 

Ella took the empty seat, eyeing Erin for a moment quizzically before letting her long hair lose from the bun a top of her head, her dark hair spilled over her broad shoulder and halfway down her back. 

"Erin this is Ella, E, this is Erin, she's a goalkeeper, and a damn good one it seems, just moved here from the freezing tundra up north." Kling said. 

Erin just laughed, holding out her hand for Ella. 

"It's nice to meet you." Erin said flashing a welcoming smile." 

Ella looked at the keeper hesitantly for a moment before shaking her hand gently offering a shy smile.

 

The four girls talked about soccer for most of the class, as they had a free day. Erin noticed Ella didn't really contribute to the conversation, she mostly was doodling on a piece of scrap paper. Eventually Ella excused herself to the washroom and Erin took the chance to ask Kealia and Meghan about her.

"Does she not like me?..." Erin asked.

"What? No it's um, it's complicated with Ella, she's had a rough couple of years, and she doesn't really open up easily to anyone. Kling and I are really the only people she talks to, and that's because we wouldn't give up until she let us is. She is the captain of our soccer team, so out on the field she is a good vocal leader, but she is just really reserved off the field, don't take it personally." Kealia said with a smile. 

"Oh okay, so she's the captain? She must be pretty good then." Erin stated simply. 

"Hands down one of the best youth forwards in the country, she's been called up numerous times for national team stuff but she's uh.. she's never gone." Kealia's voice got quiet. 

"What? Why wouldn't she go?" Erin asked, confused.

"It's kind of personal, another thing only Meghan and I know, sorry, it's just not our place to tell." Kealia whispered.

"I understand." Erin said, she was about to ask more questions, but Ella walked back in taking her seat, so she let it go. 

Ella was focused on whatever she was drawing, Erin took this opportunity to really look at her. She was very pretty, her soft skin was a beautiful contrast to her thick, dark hair. She had very muscular shoulders and arms, and Erin could tell she worked out a lot. 

The keeper was snapped out of her thoughts when somebody flicked her arm.

"What was that for?" Erin asked, turning to Meghan. The short girl just winked nodding in Ella's direction. 

"Oh nothing." Meghan played it off with a sly grin. 

 

The rest of Erin's day passed uneventfully, her last class was human performance, and Kealia had shown her where to weight room was so she made it there with little difficulty. Erin found the change room, and walked in, finding a spare locker for her bag. There was only 3 other girls in there, so Erin assumed the class would be mostly boys. Just as Erin was pulling a national team tee over her head, Ella walked into the changeroom. 

She quickly threw her bag in a locker and pulled her shirt off. Disregarding it on the floor. Erin tried to pull her eyes away, when she found herself staring at the shorter girl's prominent abs. 

When Erin finally tore her eyes away, she noticed Ella was wearing a silver cross necklace that hung low on her chest. 

Erin tried to shake Ella off her mind as she finished changing, but she just couldn't stop thinking about the girl. 

Through her entire workout, Erin kept finding herself watching Ella. She was incredibly strong for a girl their age. She could handle more weight than many of the boys in the class. Ella didn't talk to anyone in the class though, she put headphones in and kept to herself as she worked out, rarely asking for a spotter, and when she did it would usually be because Mr. Hall would insist on spotting her. 

Erin watched as Ella laid back and began to bench press an insane amount of weight for somebody her size. 

Erin slowly walked closer, worried that she was going to hurt herself. 

After seven reps, Ella was struggling to get the bar back up. Erin walked over and grabbed the bar helping her do three more reps before putting the bar back up carefully. 

Ella took out one headphone as she sat up and turned to look at Erin. 

"Um.. thanks for that." She spoke quietly, not holding eye contact for more than a few seconds.

"Anytime, if you ever want a spot, you can ask me." Erin gave a genuine smile, hoping that Ella would take her up on that offer. 

"Um yeah.. okay thanks again." Ella said quickly before putting her headphone back in and walking over to one of the treadmills and hopping on. 

Erin watched the muscles in Ella's legs flex as she sprinted on an incline for more than 5 minutes before slowing down. 

The keeper now knew what Meghan meant when she called Ella a beast. 

When the final bell rang Erin went to the change room and put on her soccer gear, a few girls began to file in, each giving the keeper a once over before getting changed. The girls had all clearly played together for many years, but she felt hopefully when she didn't see anyone else that looked to be a keeper. 

Erin smiled when she saw Meghan and Kealia walk in with a few other girls. 

"Hey Erin!" Meghan shouted. 

"Ladies listen up!" Meghan yelled to get everyone's attention.

"This is Erin McLeod, she is the first good keeper to roll through this town in who knows how many years so she is one of us now, mostly because we don't have another keeper so she is guaranteed to make the team but lucky for us she happens to be actually talented!" Meghan stated proudly as if she had discovered Erin herself. 

Erin blushed a little as Meghan introduced her, but all the girls seemed more welcoming after Kling's little outburst. 

 

The first tryout went well, Erin mostly worked one on one with the keeper coach, who they had never had much use for until now. 

Everyone was amazed by how truly talented the keeper was. When they did shooting drills near the end of practice, she let only two balls past. 

 

Erin was shocked when she heard Ella giving instructions to some girls, she even yelled a few times to get someone's attention. Erin knew that she wanted to get to know Ella better. Sure maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was attractive, but no one here knew she was gay yet, so she had to try and control her lengthy stares. 

When practice was ending, the team did a cool down jog around the track, Ella set the pace, running just a few feet in front of the rest of the group. 

Meghan nudged Erin as she caught her staring at the forward again. 

"What?" Erin asked innocently. 

"Don't what me, you know what." Meghan said winking at the keeper. 

Erin just blushed; maybe people did know.

 

After the tryout, Erin was one of the last people in the change room, she saw Meghan pulling on her shoes, and walked over to her. 

"Hey Meghan can I ask you something?" Erin asked hesitantly.

"Sure, but call me kling okay?" She said simply.

"Okay um... Are people here uh... okay with gay people?" Erin asked quietly. 

"Well I mean it's like anywhere really, there's always the people that aren't cool with that but the ones that matter are. There are a few girls on the team who are gay, so all of us girls are cool with it, and coach makes sure that everyone feels safe around here, no matter what they are. "

Erin let out a sigh of relief. 

"So assuming that you didn't ask me that just because you were curious, let's talk about the crush you have on my home girl Ella." Meghan said wiggling her eyebrows. 

"What? I don't..." 

"Calm down buddy, look, It's all cool that you like the ladies, but just be careful alright? Ella is pretty religious and I don't want you or her getting hurt. So I'd try and stay away from that if I were you, she doesn't swing that way, and even if she did, like K and I said earlier, she prefers to keep to herself, so unless she comes to you, don't push her to talk okay?" Meghan gave Erin a pat on the back before walking out of the change room. "See you tomorrow Erin!" 

"See ya Kling." Erin shouted after her. 

 

Erin walked to her car and was about to get in when she saw Ella walking. She tried to ignore her and listen to what Meghan said, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Hey Ella, do you want a ride?" Erin offered with a smile. 

"Oh um.. no I'm okay thank you." Ella said as she kept walking.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind." Erin pressed. 

"I'm fine really it's not that far, I'll uh I'll see you tomorrow." Ella gave a small smile and continued walking out of the parking lot. 

 

Erin sat in her car for a few minutes before leaving. 

/I think Meghan was right./ The keeper said to herself as she drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella will open up eventually...;)

"Hey honey, how was your first day?" Erin's mom asked excitedly as soon as she stepped inside. 

"It was good mom, I made a few friends who are on the soccer team, and everyone seems nice." 

"That's great Erin, how was soccer?" 

"Pretty good, I'm the only keeper, so it looks like I'll be on the team." Erin smiled, grabbing an apple off the counter. 

"Well good, I'm glad you had a good day, I know this move was hard for you Erin." 

Erin gave her mom a sad smile. "It's okay mom really, yeah I miss Toronto, but I really do think I'll like it here and we'll go back soon enough when I have to go up for the National team camp anyway, I've got some homework to do though, call me down when dinner's ready?" Erin asked picking up her bag.

"Of course." Erin's mom gave her a kiss on the cheek before she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. 

 

That night Erin laid in bed and couldn't get Ella out of her mind. Not only for the reason being she was beautiful, but she was also a mystery, and Erin was determined to get to know the story behind those beautiful blue eyes. 

 

As it would turn out, Erin was not the only one with somebody on their mind, Ella could not apprehend why, but the keeper made her nervous. All night long the forward found herself dreaming of these dark brown eyes. 

 

Ella sighed as she walked into the living room the next morning. She carefully placed a pillow under her slumbering mom's head on the couch, and cleaned up her mess from the night before. Ella placed a couple advil and a glass of water on the coffee table before walking out the front door. 

 

The forward put her headphones in and jogged towards her favorite coffee shop. Ella was consistently the only customer at this time in the morning, so she was shocked to see a car parked beside the small building. 

Ella jumped slightly when she was met with the same dark eyes from her dreams the night before. 

 

"Oh, hey Ella." Erin smiled, sipping her coffee.

"Um hey..." Ella spoke in almost a whisper.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

"Oh um yeah I'm fine, just uh.. surprised that someone else is here this early, I'm usually the only customer at this hour." The forward had a raspiness to her voice that Erin loved. 

"Oh, well it's nice to know I'm not the only early riser around here." 

 

Ella just smiled as she ordered her coffee and a bagel. She looked over at Erin quizzically wondering why she hadn't left yet, she had her order already. 

 

"Do you uh.. want a ride to school?" Erin offered.

"Uh you don't have to...".

"I want to. Really." Erin cut in, she didn't understand why Ella didn't want to go with her.

 

"Um.. alright, thank you." Ella smiled shyly, when she got her coffee and bagel, Ella began walking towards the door when Erin put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. 

 

"Do you want to sit for a little bit? We have a bit of time before school." 

 

"Um sure, yeah." 

 

Erin pulled out a chair for Ella, and the keeper could have sworn she saw her blush a little before sitting down. She sat across from the forward and eyed her over her cup of coffee. 

 

The keeper had so many questions however she didn't want to scare Ella away, so she listened to Meghan and kept quiet for now. 

 

After a few minutes of silence, to Erin's surprise, Ella spoke up. 

"Meghan said you've been called up for a full team camp in Canada?" The forward asked quietly.

"Uh yeah, I go up to train with the team in Montreal after school ends." 

"That's awesome, I've only seen you in a practice situation, but you've got some serious talent, I bet you'll make the world cup roster." Ella sat up a little straighter, opening herself up for conversation.

Erin gave a small smile before responding, she was glad Ella seemed to be becoming more comfortable. 

"I'm not sure about that, but I'm young so I've got time, it will be a great experience to train with the senior team though." The keeper watched as Ella picked at her bagel, clearly thinking about something. 

"Are you okay? It looks like something's bothering you, and sorry if I'm overstepping at all, I know you don't really know me but I'm a good listener if you ever need to talk." Erin gave an encouraging smile, hoping that she wasn't freaking out the forward.

Ella looked up at Erin and momentarily the keeper thought she was going to share, but then the forward averted her eyes from Erin, staring down at her feet. 

"It's nothing really...uh we should get going." Ella said quickly standing from her chair.

"Oh yeah okay." Erin said walked towards the door, Erin unlocked her car and opened passenger door for Ella before walking around to get in. 

 

The drive was soundless, and Erin could feel the nervous energy radiating from Ella. The keeper turned up to radio a little and sang along quietly. 

Ella looked over as soon as Erin began singing. The forward was blown away but Erin’s voice and for a moment all the nerves in Ella rid her body as she surveyed the girl next to her. 

Erin moved her eyes off the road momentarily and found Ella’s eyes fixated on her. 

A blush ran up Ella’s cheeks as she averted her eyes, looking out the window to her right. 

Erin put her eyes back on the road, and continued to sing, though she found it difficult to pay attention to the song with thoughts of the mysterious girl beside her running a hundred miles per hour through her head. 

 

They pulled up to the school, but neither girl rushed to get out of the car. 

 

“Thank you for the ride” Ella spoke so quietly, Erin barely heard what she said.

The keeper just smiled warmly, looking over at Ella, pondering what could be going through her mind. 

Ella looked up and the girls eyes met. Everything disappeared as both girls momentarily got lost in one another's eyes. 

The moment was broken when a car honking somewhere in the parking lot startled them both. Ella immediately realized how long they had been sitting their and quickly got out of the vehicle, leaving Erin alone. 

 

What just happened? The keeper asked herself as she watched Ella’s retreating figure pacing towards the school. 

Erin sat in her car until she heard the bell, and quickly raced to get to her class on time. 

 

After a boring English lecture, Erin walked into the change room to find Ella already there changing, she was standing in only a sports bra and a pair of spandex. The keeper did not want Ella to catch her staring, so she quickly turned away, changed, and left for the weight room without taking another look towards the forward.

 

Erin was halfway through her set of squats when she felt her legs begin to give out, before they collapsed on her she felt someone come up behind her, helping to lift the bar back up. 

 

The keeper turned to find Ella standing next to her. 

“You shouldn’t be doing that much weight without a spot, don’t want you getting hurt before our season starts.” Ella said, looking worriedly at Erin. 

“I know I wasn’t thinking, I’ll ask next time, thanks for saving my butt.” Erin laughed, rubbing the back of her neck, a bit embarrassed. 

Ella smiled, ‘“Could you spot me for my squats?” 

“Yeah of course.” Erin was just happy that Ella had seemingly moved past their awkward moment from earlier that morning, and jumped at the chance to keeper talking with her.

Erin watched, stunned as Ella added more weight to the squat rack, she added an extra 45 pounds per side from what Erin was doing. 

“Seriously?” Erin gaped. 

“What?

“That’s some serious weight… I don’t want you getting hurt either.”

“That’s what a spotter is for.” Ella stated carelessly before positioning herself. 

Erin settled herself behind the forward, threading her arms under the shorter girl’s shoulders and holding on tight. 

Ella found herself nervous again, at the close proximity of the keeper; her body pressed up against her own. 

“You okay?” Erin questioned.

“Huh? yeah uh I’m good.” Ella stammered, quickly lifting the bar with little struggle and pushing out five good reps before slowing down a bit. The keeper tightened her grip a little when she noticed Ella struggling. When Ella finished, Erin made sure the bar was set before releasing the forward from her hold. 

“I can’t believe how much weight you can handle, that was impressive.” 

Ella just shrugged, “I don’t believe in days off, if you want to be the best at what you do, you have to work for it.” 

“That’s a great mindset to have.” The keeper smiled, class was almost over so her and Ella walked to the change room. Ella noticed Erin’s hand would occasionally brush hers as they walked beside each other, something that would usually put her on edge. With the keeper however, Ella found it oddly comforting. 

As they were changing, Ella looked up just as Erin was pulling a t shirt over her head and caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her ribs. She couldn’t make out what it said before the keeper pulled the shirt down and looked up, noticing Ella’s gaze. 

“Why do you always do that?” Erin asked without really thinking.

“Uh I.. I didn’t.. do what?” The forward was blushing and there was no way to hide it now.

“You always look away as soon as I look at you, like you’re scared of me or something.” 

“Sorry I didn’t.. I just…”

The keeper slowly took a few steps closer to Ella , “You don’t have to apologize Ella, and it’s okay for you to ask me whatever it is you’re thinking.”

“What’s your tattoo?” The forward blurted, she began stuttering as she recounted what she said. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if it’s personal or something but I…”

“Ella, you’re rambling again, it’s fine really.” Erin lifted her shirt on her left side to reveal the tattoo high up on her ribs. “It says forever and always, from my favorite book that my mom would read to me as a kid.” 

Without thinking, the forward reached out and ran her finger across the lines of the ink, as she traced the script she whispered, “I’ll love you forever I'll like you for always, as long as you’re living my baby you’ll be.”

Erin got goose bumps at the feeling of Ella’s warm hand on her skin, she didn’t want her to stop. Ella left her hand where it was, looking up at the keeper momentarily before realizing what was going on. The forward retracted her hand as a blush hit her face. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.. I have to go.”

Before Erin could respond she was gone. The keeper didn’t know what she expected to happen, but it was not that. Every time she thinks Ella is opening up she closes herself off just as quickly. 

 

That night Erin once again found herself lying awake, thinking of those same eyes. She could still feel the touch of her hand on her skin where her fingers had traced the tattoo. I’m not going to give up. Erin thought. I don’t just want to know her anymore, I need to.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week passed similarly, each morning, Erin would drive to the same coffee shop where she would meet up with Ella, they would talk, drink their coffees, and drive to school. Most of their conversation revolved around Ella asking questions of Erin, never really giving the keeper an opportunity to ask questions of her own. 

They would spot each other in the weight room, and smile across the pitch to one another at soccer practices. 

Even though Erin had yet to really get to know anything about the forward, she was not going to give up. So after practice on friday Erin decided to try and spend some time alone with Ella. 

“Hey Ella you want to work on some pk’s?” Erin knew that Ella never turned down an opportunity to get shots on net.

“Yeah sure!” Ella grabbed a few balls and jogged over to the penalty spot while Erin stretched out a bit in her box. 

“Wanna make this a little friendly competition?” The keeper smirked , Ella was just as, if not more competitive than herself. 

“Sounds good, what’s the winner get?” 

“How about loser buys dinner after?”

“Deal.” 

 

After three rounds Ella wished she hadn’t agreed, Erin had only allowed one of her shots by the whole time.

“How did you stop so many!?” Ella wined, tossing the soccer balls back into the back.

“You look to the opposite side that you are going to shoot every time.” The keeper replied nonchalantly. 

“How did you notice that?” 

“It’s kind of my job to notice that, try keeping your eyes on the ball, don’t look up at the keeper or odds are they will be able to read where you are going.” 

“Well I guess this is why you’ve been called up to the National team.” Ella chuckled as she pulled off her cleats. “I guess dinner’s on me where do you want to go?” 

“Well, we are both a little gross, so how about I let you off the hook for this one and we can go to my house, I’ll cook.”

 

"Oh um, are you sure that's okay?" 

"Yeah it's fine really, my mom will be glad that I'm bringing a friend home." Erin chuckled. 

 

"Hey mom, is it okay if Ella stays for dinner?" Erin asked as she walked inside.

"Sure honey, but it's still your night to cook." 

"I know, do you like spaghetti Ella?"

"Sounds good." 

 

"Hi Ella it's lovely to meet you." 

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. McLeod." Ella reached out her hand.

"Oh please call me Sharell dear." 

Ella just smiled at how welcoming Erin's home felt, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so comfortable around somebody.

 

"Here let me take your bag." Erin offered carrying Ella's and her own bag over to the living room. 

"Thank you, do you need any help with dinner?" Ella asked quietly.

"No it's fine." Erin pulled out her laptop and put in some music as she began preparing their food. 

 

After a moment the keeper began to sing along and Ella once again was engrossed in her soft voice. 

"You're an amazing singer." 

"Oh thank you." Erin blushed, "music has always kind of been something that calms me down and just makes me feel better." 

"I know what you mean, it's something that can't leave, it's always there for you if you need it." Ella said in almost a whisper. 

The keeper looked over to where Ella was seated, the girl was clearly deep in thought once again and didn't even notice when Erin walked over to her. 

"Ella?" The keeper reached out hesitantly placing her hand a top of the forwards. "Are you okay?" 

Ella flinched a little at the contact but had a warm feeling shot up her arm at the light touch of Erin's hand. 

"Yeah um I'm fine, sorry I just kind of zoned out, uh, could I use the washroom?" 

 

Erin gave a light squeeze to Ella's hand before releasing.

"Yeah of course first door on the right just down that hall." Erin pointed, the keeper may have stolen a look at Ella's butt as she walked away, and unfortunately for her, Sharell McLeod was very observant. 

 

-what is going on with me?- Ella asked herself as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Something about the keepers presence made her feel genuinely happy for the first time in years, and she couldn't figure out why. Sure she felt safe around Kealia and Meghan, but this was different. Something about the sparkle in Erin's eyes when the talked, and listening to her sing, the crinkle between her eyes when she was focused during practice. 

The forward was suddenly very aware of how much she paid attention to Erin. She got lost in her thoughts when she found herself picturing Erin's abs that she caught a glimpse of when the keeper had shown her her tattoo. -why am i thinking about her like this?! She's a girl, why can't I get her out of my head? I haven't thought about anyone like this before I'm so confused...- The forwards mind was running at a million miles an hour.

 

While the forward was freaking out in the bathroom, Erin was a having a talk with her mom.

 

"I can see why you like it here so much." Sharrell winked giving the keeper a little nudge.

"What?"

"Erin I'm not blind, but I definitely approve, she is very pretty and a really nice girl." 

"Mom! That is not... We're not... She's just a friend mom." Erin stumbled over her words.

"Oh please honey, I saw the way you looked at her, and the way she looked at you when you were singing, you'd have to be blind not to see it."

"Mom please don't do this right now, Ella doesn't even know I'm gay, and she definitely is not." Erin turned away, and focused on finishing their dinner. 

Sharrell sighed, she knew that she was right, it would only be a matter of time, but she obeyed her daughter's wishes and left it alone for now.

 

After they ate and washed dishes, Erin and Ella went up to the keeper’s room. 

 

“Who this?” The forward asked as she picked up a picture frame, that held a photo of Erin with another girl hugging her from behind. 

A sad smile came upon Erin’s face as she saw what picture Ella was holding. 

“Oh um.. that’s uh me and my ex girlfriend Kate…” 

“Oh..” The forward spoke in almost a surprised tone.

“That doesn’t bother you does it? That I’m gay?” Erin asked nervously, looking down at her feet.

“No! Uh… no it doesn’t bother me. How uh… how long were you guys together?”

“A year and a half… she was too scared to come out, and It was fine for a while, but it just got to hard, I was trying to accept myself and be who I am and that was hard when I couldn’t even hold my own girlfriend's hand in public.”

“So you ended it then?” Ella asked curiously.

Erin bit her bottom lip as the memories flashed through her head.

“Um no… I wanted so badly to make it work, she meant the world to me and I really loved her, but we had a big fight one night and then she uh.. she cheated on me.. but I didn’t find out until almost three months after she ended things.” 

“I’m sorry I brought it up, I didn’t know that..”

“It’s fine really.” Erin smiled, walking over to the collection of pictures that Ella was admiring. 

 

“Is this your dad?” Ella asked, picking up another photo, that appeared to be Erin around twelve years old, with a man who had the same smile. 

“Um yeah… he and my mom got divorced about two and half years ago, so he still lives in Toronto, at least I think he does…” Erin tried her best to keep in the tears, but she could feel that they were coming.

“You think…?” 

“Yeah um… I haven’t really talked to him since he left… he um kind of left because of me.” The inevitable tears were falling fast down Erin’s cheeks, she tried to wipe them away before Ella noticed, but the forward turned then, taking in Erin’s sad look.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry… I didn’t… I should just stop talking…” Ella rambled, with an apologetic look. The forward took a few hesitant steps closer to Erin and pulled her into a gentle hug, rubbing soft circles in her back. 

Erin immediately felt a spark at the feeling of Ella’s strong arms embracing her, and for a moment, all the sadness left her. The keeper hugged Ella back tight, she was a few inches taller so she placed her chin a top Ella’s head, while the forward's face lightly nuzzled into her neck. 

“It’s okay really, I just haven’t talked about it in a while.” Erin whispered. “I think it’s good to talk though sometimes…” 

“You can tell me if you want, but you don’t have to.” Ella said pulling back a little to look up at the keeper. Erin immediately missed the slight tickle from Ella’s breath against her skin. 

 

“I came out to my parents when I was thirteen… I was so scared, but even though I was young I knew that’s who I was. My mom has always accepted it and been nothing but proud of me… but my dad kind of freaked out. He yelled at me, my mom yelled at him, and then he left. He wouldn’t even talk about it, he left that night and three months later he sent my mom the divorce papers. He never said goodbye to either of us, after 21 years of marriage he just walked away without a goodbye because he couldn’t accept that his daughter was gay.” 

 

Ella stared at the keeper with wide eyes, sure she had never really understood those kind of relationships, but she couldn’t imagine leaving her family behind because of something like that. 

 

“Erin I… have you seen him at all since then?”

 

Erin took a deep breath before continuing. “Uh I saw him once, It was about a year ago, I was at a park with my friend Ali when I saw him. I was still dating Kate then, but we were fooling around and I guess we kind of looked like a couple… he came over and started yelling at me to take my disgusting lifestyle somewhere else.”

Ella was about to cut in, but Erin went on. “ I didn’t stay quiet this time though… I guess I had a lot built up in me since he left and I just sort of let it all out. I yelled at him more for leaving my mom than me, how he always talked about family being the most important thing, but all it took was me coming out for him to walk away after all those years with my mom, not to mention his three daughters. I don’t really know how long I yelled at him. When I stopped he just turned and walked away without saying anything, and I haven’t seen him since.” 

"You have two sisters?"   
"Yeah, Meghan and Cara, they're 21 so they both have their own places in Toronto.

“I know how you feel by the way… not the leaving part, but the not having a dad around anymore.” Ella paused when she realized what she was about to share.

Erin looked over at her questioningly, she reached out and put her hand over the forwards encouraging her to share. 

“Um he died about two and half years ago in a car crash.”

“I’m so sorry Ella.” 

The forward tried to control her tears but they fell automatically, as they always did when she thought about her father. That was when everything changed. 

 

Erin realized that this was the first thing Ella had really told her about herself, and her life, so she decided not to ask any questions, she could see how hard it was for Ella to open up about this.

The two girls sat in silence for a little while before Ella realized how late it was getting. 

“Um.. I should uh probably get going, before it gets too dark.”

 

Erin walked her down, grabbing the forwards bag from the living room.

 

“Thank you for dinner.” Ella stood in the doorway, playing with the hem of her shirt.”

“It was no problem, I liked having you over, we should do it again.” The keeper smiled, handing Ella her bag, the girls fingers brushed each others and Erin could feel a slight blush creep up her cheeks.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride?” Erin offered one last time.

“No it’s okay really, I like to walk, so I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ella asked shyly, almost as if she thought Erin was going somewhere.

“Yeah I’ll see you in the morning, have a good night Ella.” The keeper looked up from her feet to find Ella staring intently at her. 

It felt like hours that the two gazed into each other’s eyes, like they were discovering one another for the first time. Before either girl knew what was happening Ella took a quick step forward pressing her lips to the keepers gently. 

Erin had just comprehended what was happening when Ella froze, she turned quickly and ran out the door.

 

“Ella! Ella wait!” Erin shouted, running after the forward, but it was no use, she disappeared into the dimming night. Erin didn’t know how long she had been standing in the middle of the road, eventually her mom came out and got her back inside.

 

“Erin, sweetie what happened?”

The keeper stormed up the stairs without a response. -What did happen?- She asked herself.

 

 

Ella ran as fast as she could, she had no idea what just happened, and was more confused than ever. When she finally got home, Ella quickly opened the door, but before she had even stepped inside the forward was struck hard in the stomach, falling to the ground.

“Who are you!” Ella’s mom shouted, holding the baseball bat above her head, ready to strike again.

“Mom it’s me! It’s Ella!”

 

“Oh Ellllla you sil- ly goose, you scared me half to death b barging in like that, where were you so late?”

Ella clutched her side, she could already feel the bruise forming. “I was… with a friend” The forward huffed out between deep breaths.

“Oooh a boyyyyfriend?” Ella’s mom laughed, which turned into a coughing fit. 

“No mom.”

“Here.” The forwards mom shoved a bottle at her, “Have a drink with your mom.”

“I don’t drink mom.” Ella sighed, they had done this too many times. 

“Fine then, I’m going to go find someone who’s funner than you.” Her mom stumbled past Ella who was still struggling to catch her breath.

Ella closed the door after her mom, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against it. 

-I have to keep her away from me.- It was going to kill Ella to distance herself from the keeper, but she was not going to let her get dragged into her mess. 

Ella didn’t sleep a wink that night, her mind kept taking her back to her lips on Erin’s -I kissed Erin.- She repeated over and over in her head. -Am I… no I can’t be. My faith is all I have… It’s the only thing I can trust.-


	4. Chapter 4

Erin couldn’t say she was surprised when she didn’t see Ella at the coffee shop the next morning, however she was surprised to not find her at school either. 

 

“Hey Erin do you know why Ella isn’t here?” Kealia asked during art.

“No, why would… why would I know.” Erin asked hesitantly, afraid that Ella had told K what happened.

“I was just wondering, you guys seem to be becoming pretty good friends.” 

“Oh um.. well I’m not sure why she isn’t here, she never told me anything.” Erin said quietly, turning back and focusing on her project. 

“Okay…” 

 

Ella never missed a soccer practice, especially when it was only a week from their first game. so when she didn’t show up there either, Erin began to worry. 

 

The keeper was driving home from practice when she saw a familiar figure sitting on a park bench a few blocks from the school. The keeper pulled over and got out of her car, as she got closer she could see that Ella was crying.

 

“Ella?” Erin spoke hesitantly as she approached the forward. 

Ella jumped, frightened by Erin’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“Are you okay? Why are you crying?” Erin sat next to Ella, but the forward quickly stood, wiping away her tears.

“Erin please just go.” She pleaded, but the keeper could tell she didn’t mean that.

“Ella why won’t you talk to me.”

 

“Leave me alone!” Ella shouted, she ran out of the park and down the street, while Erin just stood frozen again. She wasn’t giving up this time, she would not let Ella go. 

The keeper jumped in her car and drove off down the street. 

After a few minutes of driving Erin finally spotted Ella walking towards a small, worn down old house, it almost looked abandoned. -Meghan said Ella lived on the other side of town, who’s house is this?- Erin wondered as she pulled over, and quickly got out of her car.

 

“Ella!

The forward stopped at the sound of Erin’s voice.

“Why did you follow me?!” Ella asked turning to look at the keeper, she had tears in her eyes yet again.

 

“Ella did you lie about where you live? Who’s house is this?”

“Erin… please leave.” 

“Ella I just-”

“Go! Stop trying to take care of me! You think I can’t tell that’s what you’re doing? I don’t need that from you Erin! I’m not like you okay!? I’m not gay, that kiss meant nothing to me, I don’t know what I was thinking!”

 

Ella’s words hit the keeper like a ton of bricks, Erin turned quickly running back to her car, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Erin drove home as fast as she could, but didn’t go inside, she sat in her car, letting the tears fall freely.

 

Back at her house, Ella just stood on the sidewalk, paralyzed with the thought that she may have just lost the one person in her life that seemed to genuinely care about her.

“Fuck!”

 

After about three hours, Ella was sitting on her front porch, it had now been twenty four hours since her mom had been home. She often left for the night, but would always be back by morning. The forward had grown accustomed to finding her mom passed out in the park by their house, but today she was nowhere to be found. -Why did this have to happen- Ella thought, she knew why her mom became the way she did, but she still couldn’t understand. Since her father’s death nothing had been the same. Her mom immediately started drinking heavily, and doing god knows what else with a lot of bad people. Ella tried her best to keep track of her mother, but it was hard with school and soccer. 

With one look at their home, one would assume that they had next to no money, however that was not the case. Ella’s father had a great job and they had a very large savings account that would be able to support Ella and her mom for many more years. They had always lived in the small home however, as it was Ella’s mom’s childhood home and she had always refused to let Ella’s father buy a new one. 

 

\---------------

She didn’t know how it happened, but somehow Ella found herself standing in front of Erin’s home late that night. She was just standing frozen on the porch, too scared to knock. The forward saw the living room curtains move before the door opened, revealing Erin’s mom. 

 

“Ella dear what are you doing standing out here?” Ms. McLeod saw the girl’s tear stained cheeks and immediately ushered her inside. 

She lead Ella to the couch, giving her a glass of water before going upstairs to get Erin. 

 

Sharrell knocked lightly on the keeper’s bedroom door before entering.

 

“I don’t want to talk right now mom.”

 

“Sweetie Ella is here…”

 

“What?”

“She looks like she has been crying quite a bit, I know you are upset but I think she needs you.” 

 

Erin rose quickly from her bed, throwing her sketch pad aside and walking quickly down the stairs.

She had barely stepped into the living room when the forward crushed her in a hug.

“I’m sorry” Ella breathed out. 

“So am I… I shouldn’t have pushed you so much.” 

 

Ella eventually pulled away, sitting on the couch again. Erin too, but not too close.

 

“I’m not used to this… no one has ever tried so hard to get to know me, aside from K and Kling, but things weren’t as bad back then. I haven’t told them how bad things have gotten.”

 

Erin moved a little closer, and placed her hand hesitantly on the forwards. 

“Ella... you can tell me anything, you don’t have to be afraid of me.”

The forward shook her head. “I’m not afraid of you… I’m afraid of losing you.”

“You’re not going to…”

“You can’t say that!” Ella cut her off, she was on the verge of tears once again and Erin didn’t know what to do. “You have no idea who I am Erin, you can’t tell me that you aren’t going to leave if I tell you everything because you have no idea what it is, you don’t understand! Nobody does!”

“Then help me to understand Ella!” Erin shouted back. “Why can’t you understand that I’m not leaving! It doesn’t matter what you tell me, I am going to be here for you, don’t you see how much I care about you, you can’t just push me away because you are afraid. Let me in Ella, help me to know you, to understand you.”

The forward broke down then, collapsing into Erin’s arms and letting out everything that she had been holding in for years. For once in her life, she really felt like she could trust someone, something about the keeper just made her feel safe. 

 

Erin just held the broken girl in her arms, rubbing her back soothingly, she whispered in the forwards ear, “I’m not going anywhere Ella… I promise.” 

 

“I didn’t mean it you know, what I said earlier… about the kiss not meaning anything to me.” Ella sat up straighter, trying to compose herself. “I don’t know what it meant, but it was something new, something that is really confusing and a little scary for me, but still something that I can’t just forget.”

 

“I do want to talk about that, but something tells me that there is something more important that you need to talk about, and Ella I promise you, no matter what you tell me I am not going to leave, I will be here and I will listen. I’ll hold you while you cry if that’s what you need, I just need you to let me in Ella… please.” Erin pleaded, she looked at the beautiful girl sitting beside her, it didn’t matter to her if Ella ever liked her as more than a friend. All she wanted was to be able to help her, and be close to her. 

 

The forward looked up into Erin’s dark eyes, she took a deep breath and for the first time she told the truth. She let out everything that she had always been too afraid to share, Ella told the keeper things that no one knew, things she had never told Meghan, or Kealia, or anybody else.

The whole time, Erin held her hand, and she never took her eyes off the forwards, she watched as her expressions changed, from sad, to hurt, to heartbroken, to confused, but finally relief. Ella finished and let out a deep breath, after looking into the keeper’s eyes for a moment Ella curled into her side and almost immediately fell asleep, mentally exhausted from everything she had shared. 

The forward was gripping onto Erin with everything she had, even in her sleep, afraid that Erin would leave.  
Erin just watched Ella while she slept, the whole time whispering to her, “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the positive comments, glad people seem to be enjoying this:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a shorter chapter, I'll try get another up before the weekend  
> thanks for all the love:)

Ella woke up with a headache from all the crying the night before, she stretched out, almost falling off the couch as she opened her eyes to an unfamiliar setting.

The forward sat up rubbing her eyes, and realizing whose house she was in. She got up slowly, and padded over to the kitchen where the smell of pancakes was radiating from.

As she got closer, Ella heard the soft sound of Erin singing quietly and paused in the doorway, just admiring the keepers gentle voice. 

At some point Erin turned and saw Ella starring, causing a blush to creep up the forwards cheeks. 

“Hey” Erin spoke quietly, bringing a stack of pancakes over to the table.

“Hi.” Ella walked over to the table and took a seat next to Erin. 

 

The two girls ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally stealing glances at one another. 

“Do you uh.. want me to drive you home so you can change, or you could just borrow something of mine if you don’t want to go there.” Erin asked unsure if the forward would want to go back to her house. 

“Um…” Ella forgot for a moment that she had shared everything with the keeper and didn’t need to hide anything anymore. “Could you take me there, I need to see if my mom came back.” 

“Of course, I’ll just get changed then we can go.” Erin smiled, reaching over and squeezing the forwards hand. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Ella blushed at the warm feeling she got from the keeper’s touch, and how she wanted her strong hand back on her own. 

A few minutes later, Erin came back downstairs in a white v neck, grey board shorts, and a blue snapback. Her hair was in a braid, that hung over her shoulder. Ella couldn’t help but think that the keeper looked beautiful, and as much as that thought confused her, she was starting to think that maybe she might just be okay with it. 

Erin blushed as the the forward looked her over intently. “You good to go?” 

“Yeah.” Ella smiled, following the keeper out to her car.

 

About halfway to Ella’s house, Erin hesitantly reached out, taking the forwards hand in her own. She looked over at Ella briefly, to study her reaction. Ella just smiled shyly and kept a tight hold on Erin’s hand for the rest of the drive. 

 

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Erin asked when she pulled up to the forwards house.

“Um.. I’m okay, I’ll just be a couple minutes.” Ella gave a small smile, “Thank you.”

 

“Mom?” The forward asked hesitantly when she noticed the front door was cracked open. She walked around the small home, but there was no sign of anyone being there recently. 

 

After getting changed and grabbing her soccer bag, the forward sat for a moment with her face in her palms. -Please be okay mom, please come home so I can help you.- Ella kissed the cross necklace that consistently hung from her neck. before walking back out to Erin’s car.

 

“Hey is everything okay?” Erin asked worriedly as soon as she saw the forward.

“Um.. I don’t really know, my mom still isn’t there, and it doesn’t look like anyone has stayed there, but the door was open a bit…”

“I can help you look for her after practice.” Erin offered.

“You don’t have t-”

“I know I don’t have to Ella, I’m not doing any of this because I have to, it’s because I want to. Please let me help you.”

“I…” Ella looked at the keeper nervously before a smile small took over. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Just so you know my mom said you are welcome to stay at our house whenever you want, I.. I know It’s not really my place but I just worry that it isn’t safe for you to stay at your house right now…”

Ella just smiled at Erin, having someone be so genuinely concerned about her was a new feeling, but something that definitely made her feel safe.

 

\--------------

“Ella can I uh… can I ask you something?” The keeper asked nervously. The girls were both sitting on Erin’s bed, exhausted from practice, and from searching for Ella’s mom for over an hour with no luck.

“Uh yeah sure.”

“Okay well I know you’ve been going through a lot and we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but um.. I guess I was just wondering about the kiss...and what you said…”

Ella remembered then what she had yelled at the keeper and was immediately hit with guilt. 

“Erin I’m so sorry about what I said, I was freaking out and I just I don’t know what happened. As for the kiss I… I still don’t really know what happened.. I um… I think I liked it and that really kind of scares me, but at the same time makes me really happy thinking about it..”

 

Erin took a deep breath before asking her next question. “Does it scare you because I’m a girl?” 

Ella could see the pain in Erin’s eyes, fearing the same rejection that her father had shown her. 

“I… I don’t know, I’ve never really understood this kind of thing just because I grew up in the church, and my faith has always been such a big part of my life… but I… something about you just… just makes me feel so safe and happy. I’ve never felt like this before about someone.”

Ella reached out to take the keeper’s hand in her own, playing with her fingers nervously.

 

“I can see how hard this is for you right now, so I just want you to know that I’m not going to push you okay? I’m not going to lie and say I don’t have feelings for you in that way because I think it’s pretty obvious by now, but I don’t want you to think there is any pressure for you to figure out whatever feelings you might be having, I know that this kind of thing is not always easy to understand.”

 

“Thank you.” Ella said appreciatively ,as she gazed into the keeper’s eyes.

Erin sat still for a moment, just watching as the forward leaned closer hesitantly. 

When there faces were just a few inches apart, the keeper reached up slowly, cupping Ella’s face and running her thumbs across her soft cheeks. She knew that she had just said the the forward, but she didn’t think she could stop now.

Their faces were now only an inch apart as Erin whispered. “Are you sure?”

The forward nodded slightly and Erin was quick to close the minute distance between them. She lightly pressed her lips against Ella’s, she didn’t want to overwhelm her while she was still figuring out her feelings. 

Erin was surprised when Ella ran her tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance, she quickly obliged, allowing the forward to deepen the kiss. Erin became lost in the kiss, as her hands slid low on the forwards back. 

After a few minutes, Ella pulled away blushing at the intensity of the kiss. “Wow.” She breathed out, looking down as Erin intertwined their fingers. 

Erin smiled at the forward, she didn’t know what was going to happen, but right then, everything seemed perfect. 

 

The two girls spent much of the night just talking absentmindedly about whatever came to their minds. Eventually they both fell asleep; with Ella pressed up against the keeper’s front as she held her close.

Erin’s mom walked in, and though she would need to talk to her daughter about the sleeping arrangements tomorrow, she couldn’t bring herself to wake up the two peacefully slumbering girls.

At some point in the night Ella woke, and couldn’t help the blush that crept up her cheeks because of the position they were in. The forward couldn’t deny how amazing it felt to wake up in Erin’s strong arms. This was definitely something special.


	6. Chapter 6

“Morning.” Erin mumbled into Ella’s hair as she woke the next morning.

“Good morning.” The forward smiled, turning to face Erin, blushing when she realized how close their faces were.

Erin smiled, letting out a small chuckle; the forward was so cute when she got nervous. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, you’re just adorable when you get all nervous like that.” The keeper placed a kiss on Ella’s cheek before sitting up and stretching out her arms. 

Ella looked up at the keeper and couldn’t stop herself from laughing at the view.

“What’s so funny?” Erin asked, giving the forward a little shove.

“I think that’s the best your hair’s ever looked.” Mocking Erin’s crazy bed head, and reaching up to run her fingers through her wild hair. 

“Very funny.” Erin pretended to pout, turning away from Ella.

“Hey, I think it’s cute.” 

“Yeah?” Erin asked, turning back and facing the forward.

Ella slowly leaned in closer, “Yeah…” the forward pressed her lips gently against Erin’s, still running her fingers through the keepers hair. 

After a minute, Erin leaned into Ella, slowly laying her down on the bed as she hovered over top of her, never breaking the kiss. Ella’s hands ran down the keepers back as Erin slipped her fingers under the hem of her shirt.

 

“Erin, Ella breakfast is ready.” Erin’s mom spoke, just as she knocked on the door to the keeper’s room, causing the two girls to separate themselves quickly, both blushing deeply. 

Sharrell opened the door, and immediately realized that she had interrupted something. 

“Um… I’m heading off to work, breakfast is on the table. Make sure you girls get to school on time.” 

“Thanks mom, I’ll see you after practice.”

“Thank you Ms. McLeod.” Ella added, quietly, still blushing. 

“Oh please, call me Sharrell dear.” She said before walking out of the room, with a smile on her face.

-Now we will definitely be talking about sleeping arrangements later- The keeper’s mom thought to herself as she walked back downstairs.

 

“Do you want to just borrow something of mine to wear today?” Erin asked as her and Ella cleaned up their breakfast dishes. “We are running a little late, and don’t really have time to drive to your house before school.

 

“Yeah sure, thanks.” Ella smiled, following Erin up the stairs. Erin grabbed some clothes of her own, telling Ella to pick out whatever she wants before going to the bathroom to change. 

 

Erin knocked before going back into her room, Ella was wearing a pair of dark grey joggers and a plain white t shirt, the keeper couldn’t help but thoroughly look over Ella. 

“Does this look okay?” 

“You look beautiful.” Erin replied simply, getting another blush out of the forward. 

“Thank you…” Ella answered shyly, looking down at her feet. 

“Hey Ella, um… I just wanted to uh… sorry if I um went too far earlier… I kind of got carried away and-”

“Hey,” Ella cut off the keeper, and walked over to her, taking her hand. “It’s okay really… I uh I didn’t mind, I promise I’ll let you know if I’m ever uncomfortable with something.” 

“Okay, so uh on that note, I was wondering if uh...” Erin smiled nervously looking into the forwards eyes. “Ella... will you be my girlfriend?”

Ella smiled widely, going up on her tiptoes to kiss the keeper, she may still be a little confused, and scared about everything that was happening, but she was one hundred percent positive that she wanted to be with Erin. 

“I would love to be your girlfriend Erin.”

\------------

 

Erin and Ella walked into art right as the bell rang, taking their seats next to Kealia and Meghan. 

“Hey guys, E are those new pants?” Kealia asked.

“Oh um.. no they’re uh Erin’s, I stayed the night and I didn’t have a change of clothes..

“Oh cool, they look good on you.” 

“Thanks K.”

Meghan gave Erin a nudge, winking at the keeper

“What?”

“Oh nothing.” The smaller girl smirked.

 

When the bell rang, Kealia and Ella walked to math, and Erin and Meghan went the other way to English.

 

“Okay spill.” Kealia spoke as soon as they were far enough from Kling and the keeper for them to hear.

“What?”

“Oh no don’t act all innocent with me, you think I couldn’t see how you were looking at Erin, and how she was looking at you? Then we have the whole you wearing her clothes thing. Need I go on?” 

“I..uh..we just… I.” Ella stumbled over her words, if she told Kealia about Erin, she would have to tell her how it happened, which would involve telling her the truth about everything that she hadn’t been honest about with her and Kling lately. 

“Come on, you know you can tell me anything El.” 

“I will tell you K, just not now alright? There’s a lot that’s been going on and I’ll talk to you and Kling about it after practice okay?”

Kealia looked worriedly down at her friend. “Okay fine, but can you at least tell me one thing now?”

“What?” Ella asked skeptically.

“Are you and Erin together or not?” The blonde stated bluntly. “And in case you’re worried, it won’t bother me if you are, I’d be really happy for you E, you deserve some happy in your life.”

“Um, yeah we are, and thank you K… that really means a lot.”

“Omg I can’t wait to get all the details on this later, now come on time for you to do my math for me.” 

 

\--------------

“Alright spill it McLeod.” Kling said as her and the keeper walked into english.

“Spill what?” 

“Oh no, don’t start with me, the girl is wearing your clothes for crying out loud, it took K and I almost three years to get Ella to open up to us. You’ve been here for barely two weeks and she is staying at your house? Either you two are together, or… or… you know what there is no or, y’all are a thing.”

“Kling calm down please! Okay yes Ella and I are together-”

“I knew it!” Meghan shouted, jumping out of her seat.

 

“Ms. Klingenberg, something you’d like to share with the class?” 

 

“What? Oh, no sorry Mrs. H.” 

Shaking her head, their teacher turned back to the board, continuing the lesson. 

 

“Okay just one question, how’d you do it? Really, I mean Ella is about as religious as they come and then like boom! You’ve got some serious game my friend.” 

Erin just shook her head at Meghan, “We’ll talk about this later.” 

 

\--------------

As soon as everyone else had left the locker room after practice, Kealia and Meghan pounced.

 

“Okay ladies, time to talk, what the hell has been going on.” 

 

Ella looked to Erin nervously, who took the forwards hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

“Okay so I haven’t been completely honest with you guys in the last little while, and I’m sorry for that, it got really bad for a while and I just didn’t want to drag you two into it. Also uh… there is some stuff I haven’t been honest about since the beginning. I guess Erin has kind of helped me to realize that hiding my problems from the people who actually care about me just makes it harder…”

"You can tell us anything El you know that." 

"I know K thank you." 

"So..."

 

The girls talked for well over an hour, starting with why Ella never told them where she really lived. //"i didn't want you guys to show up there when something bad was happening, she's always bringing home random people that sell her drugs and stuff."//

All the way to today where her mom had been missing for two days. //"i'm so scared that something happened to her, she is never gone for this long and I.. I don't know what to think."// 

 

Kealia and Meghan couldn't believe that they hadn't known what was going on. " E i'm so sorry you've been going through all of this alone, please don't hide this stuff from us anymore, we want to help Ella." Meghan pleaded with the forward, then looking over to Erin. "And you." She stated firmly, standing and crushing the keeper in a hug. "Thank you for taking care of her, and not giving up when she was a pain in the ass" 

Erin returned the hug with a smile. "I'll always be here for her, nothing that's going on will scare me away." 

Ella smiled up at the keeper when she heard this, tears filling her eyes. -how did i get so lucky- "Thank you Erin." She placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, blushing when her friends poked fun at them.   
"You two are adorable seriously."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I love you... heres another chapter;)

“Hey could we stop by my house to check for my mom and so I can grab some clothes if I’m going to be staying at your place.” Ella asked on their way home, she had a sad look on her face, dreading walking into an empty house again.

“Yeah of course.” Erin reached across the car and squeezed Ella’s hand. 

When they pulled up to the house, both girls immediately knew something was wrong when they saw the door wide open. 

Ella opened her door quickly to make her way inside, when she saw Erin stepping out of the car.

“Erin stay in the car.” 

“No way, you are not going in there alone.” 

 

The girls walked towards the house together, stepping inside nervously.

“Mom?” Ella called out. 

“Hey there’s my baby girl where have ya been, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” The woman slurred, almost tripping over her own feet.

 

“Where have I been?! Where the hell have you been?! I’ve been worried sick for three days thinking something happened to you!” Ella shouted, tears filling her eyes.

 

“What are you talking about silly I’ve be… been right here.”

 

Ella shook her head, she couldn’t believe her mom was so drunk the whole time she didn’t even know where she had been.

“Mom I can’t do this anymore, you can’t just leave for days and show up whenever… I can’t be here when you’re like this, It’s five o’clock and you are already so drunk you don’t know where you have been!”

“Can’t be here? Where are you going to go huh? You don’t have anybody!”

 

“She has me.” Erin stepped in. 

“Who the fuck is this?” Ella’s mom shouted, pointing her empty bottle at the keeper.

“This is Erin, I have been staying with her and her mom, and... “

 

“And what!”

“... And she’s my girlfriend.” Ella said quietly, taking the keeper’s hand for support.”

Her mom let her bottle drop to the ground, smashing into pieces and she stared at her daughter and the keeper.

“Oh so you just decided to become a faggot all of a sudden? You’re father and I raised you better than that Ella. How do you think god will feel about this?” 

 

“Don’t you dare bri-”

“Who the hell do you think you are to judge her like that?” Erin cut in before Ella could respond.

“Ella is ten times the person you will ever be, you say you raised her but where have you been the last three years since her father died? The last time I checked mom’s are supposed to be there for their kids, not getting blackout drunk every night and disappearing to god knows where, high on god knows what. So before you go calling your own daughter a faggot, maybe you should do a little reality check on yourself and get your fucking life together.” Erin let out a breath, “And you know what, I feel sorry for you that you can’t see how absolutely amazing your daughter is, and I hope that one day you realize how much you have screwed up her life. Do you even care that she has turned down four call ups to national team camps because of you? Because she was too scared to leave you alone, thinking that something would happen to you. You don’t deserve someone as great as your daughter, but I hope for her sake that one day you realize how much you completely fucked up.” The keeper finished, leaving Ella’s mother speechless in front of them.

Turning to the forward Erin let out a shaky breath. “Do you want to get some clothes, or just go?” 

“Can we go please…” Ella whispered. 

Erin put a hand on her back and led her outside, shutting the door loudly behind them. 

Before they go to the car Ella paused and turned to Erin, pressing her forehead against the keepers. “Erin…” She whispered, letting the tears fall freely.”

Erin brought her hands up, gently wiping the tears from Ella cheeks and placing a light kiss on her nose.

“I’m so sorry about that baby, I don’t know what happened I just… I couldn’t let her say those things about you... you don’t deserve any of this.” 

“You make everything better Erin. Thank you so much for standing up for me, and saying everything I’ve never been able to.” 

“I’ll always be here… Let’s go home, if you want we could try coming back at night and see if she’s gone, but if you don’t want to you can borrow my stuff for as long as you need.” 

 

“Thank you so much Erin, I hope you know how much it means to me. everything that you are doing.” Ella give the keeper a quick kiss before they parted to get in the car. 

 

\-----------

“Hey girls how was… Ella sweetie what happened? have you been crying?” 

“Uh-” Ella started before the keeper cut her off.

“Why don’t you go take a shower, I’ll fill my mom in okay?” 

Ella gave a small smile before walking up the stairs. 

 

“We went to her house to get some clothes for her and her mom was there. She was pretty drunk and thought that Ella had been the one who has been gone the whole time, Ella told her I was her girlfriend and she freaked out, and… I may have uh… freaked out back. Then we left.”

“That poor girl… make sure she know’s she is welcome here for as long as she needs.” 

“I will, and thank you mom.” 

 

Erin and her mom were finishing up dinner when Ella came back downstairs, looking and feeling refreshed. 

“Can I help with anything?” 

“Sure dear, you could set the table.” 

“Okay.” Ella smiled, she loved how at home she felt with Erin and her mom, it was something she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

 

“So girls,” Erin’s mom spoke up during dinner. “since Ella is going to be staying here for a while, we are going to have to set some ground rules around here. First of all, Ella will be sleeping in the guest room-”

“But-”

“Don’t but me Erin, you know the rules, you’ve never been allowed to have a girlfriend stay in your room before and that’s not going to start now.” 

The forward blushed at what Sharrell was hinting at.

“Fine.” The keeper grumbled, picking up everyone's empty plates and bringing them to the sink.

“I’ll clean up the dishes, you girls go rest it’s been a long day, and show Ella to her room please Erin.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Erin mock saluted.

“Don’t get sassy with me darling, I could get a lot more strict with these rules.” 

Erin just rolled her eyes, taking Ella’s hand and leading her upstairs. 

 

After Erin showed Ella the guest room they both went to the keeper’s room and sat together on the bed. 

Erin sat with her back against the headboard, with the forward between her legs leaned into her front.

“Erin can I ask you something?” Ella asked hesitantly, playing with the keepers hands that were wrapped around her. 

“Of course, you can ask me anything babe.” 

Ella smiled at that term, she loved the sound of it coming from the keeper.

“Um I was just… have you uh.. have you ever you know…” 

Erin sat confused for a moment before realizing what the forward was asking. 

“Oh um... yes I have.” Erin could tell that the forward was getting nervous. “Hey, I promise that we will go at your speed okay? That stuff isn’t important to me, I just want you to be happy, I’m not going to pressure you into anything that you aren’t one hundred percent ready for. I just want you to feel comfortable, and please tell me if anything is ever bothering you or you aren’t okay with something yeah?” She placed a kiss to the top of Ella’s head as the forward let out a little sigh of relief at Erin’s comforting words.

“Thank you Erin, and I will, I promise..”

 

After they talked for a little while longer, Ella began yawning. 

“You should head to bed babe, it’s been a long day.”

“Mmm but your comfy…” Ella mumbled as she tucked herself into the keeper’s side.

Erin smiled at how adorable Ella was when she was tired. 

“I’m sorry, I wish you could stay in here with me… come on I’ll walk you to your room.” Erin slowly stood, taking Ella’s hand and leading her to the room down the hall. 

Ella was about to go in when Erin spun her around and leaned in for a kiss. Ella loved how the keeper’s lips felt on her own, so soft and inviting. Erin ran her tongue across Ella’s bottom lip asking for entrance, the forward obliged, allowing Erin to deepen the kiss as Ella hesitantly ran her hands down to the hem of Erin’s sweatshirt. The keeper felt a shiver run up her spine as Ella’s fingers ghosted over the bit of exposed skin along her waistline

After another minute both girls pulled away for air, Ella blushed again getting a chuckle out of the keeper.

 

“Have a good sleep beautiful, I’ll see you in the morning.” Erin placed one last lingering kiss on the forwards lips. 

“Goodnight Erin.” Ella smiled before turning into her room. When she shut the door, she leaned against it, bringing her fingers up to her lips. -wow- she said to herself, smiling like an idiot. 

 

Little did she know the keeper was doing the exact same on the other end of the door. 

-how did I get so lucky?- Erin asked herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Please don't do this! I'll give you whatever she owes you! Pleas-umph." Ella was cut off with a blow to the stomach, she caved in on herself trying to catch her breath when another blow came, then the rough wood of the baseball bat struck her head and everything went black.

 

Erin woke abruptly to a scream coming from down the hall. She rose from her bed as fast as she could running out her door and straight to Ella's room. When she opened the door she found the forward sitting up holding her knees to her chest. She was breathing heavily and tears were falling down her cheeks. 

"Ella baby what happened?" Erin cooed, as she wrapped the shaking forward in her arms. 

"I.. I... I thought they had stopped... When i stayed with you I didn't... They're back..." 

"What's back Ella?" 

"The nightmares... 

Erin sighed, Ella had told her about the nightmares and what usually occurs in them, but she hadn't seen them in a while. 

Erin ran her hands in soft circles on the forwards back as her breathing settled. "I'm here Ella, it's gonna be okay." 

“Can you stay?” Ella asked softly.

“Of course, I’m not going anywhere.”

Erin pulled the blanket back and got the two of them situated under the covers. Ella ended up laying almost completely on top of the keeper, with her face buried into Erin’s neck. She felt so safe wrapped up in the keeper’s protective arms. 

Erin started to sing just above a whisper as the forwards breathing evened out, sleep eventually taking her once again. 

 

The next morning Erin’s mom walked into Ella’s room when she noticed that the keeper’s bed was empty. She found both girls sound asleep, Ella was clinging to the keeper as if her life depended on it, and Sharrell could tell she had been crying during the night. A sad smile came across her face, as much as she didn’t want the couple to be sharing a bed, she could tell that the forward needed her daughter. 

-At least they both have clothes on- Sharrell thought to herself as she walked out of the bedroom.

 

\-----------

 

Ella had been tense all day and Erin could tell that something was wrong. During human performance the keeper decided to speak up. 

“Hey is something wrong Ella? You have been really quiet today.”

“Um it’s nothing really I’m fine.” 

“It’s not nothing, you know why I know, because you said um. You only stutter when something is not okay. Tell me, please.”

“I… I want to hold your hand in public....” Ella said just above a whisper. “but… I’m scared of what people will say.” 

Erin knew that this was a hard topic for the forward as she was still coming to terms with her sexuality. “Babe I know that you are worried about people judging you for being with me, and it’s going to be tough in the beginning to get used to. People are going to stare, they are going to talk about us, but just know that I’m gonna be there every step of the way okay? If you want to hold my hand in the hallway then I will proudly do that, but if you aren’t comfortable with that yet then that is okay too alright?”

Ella smiled shyly up at the keeper and reached out for her hand. “Thank you.” 

“As much as I’d love to stand here holding your hand, I need you to spot me.” The keeper said with a wink.” 

“Alright alright.”

 

After they got changed, Ella took a deep breath, reaching down and taking Erin’s hand in her own as they walked out into the hallway. Erin smiled down at their intertwined hands and placed a quick kiss on the forwards cheek as they walked together through the crowds of students. There were a few glances, but most people were too preoccupied to even notice, something that eased Ella’s mind. 

They couple walked into art, a few heads turned as the two girls walked hand in hand to their seats. When Kealia an Meghan noticed, the two practically jumped out of their skin at the public affection that Erin and Ella were showing. 

“Oh my god, you girls are so cute, I can’t handle it.”

 

“I know we’re adorable we can’t help but pull attention sorry.” Erin said with a wink

 

Through the entire class Kealia never stopped making comments about Erin and Ella, giving both of them little nudges when they would stare at eachother. 

“Erin I think you’re drooling.” Meghan smirked.

“Well I mean can you blame me, my girlfriend is beautiful.” 

This got a blush out of the forward, who reached across her desk to hold Erin’s hand. 

 

When the final bell rang Ella was standing by Erin’s locker waiting for the keeper to get her things so they could drive home. When she shut the door Ella caught her off guard and leant in for a kiss. Ella brushed her lips lightly against the keeper who was pressed against the locker. The forward pulled away to soon for Erin’s liking so she pulled her back in by the waist to give her one last kiss when Ella heard some kids whispering a few lockers down. She looked over at the group of boys who were all staring at the couple.

Ella was about to walk away when Erin spoke up. “Is there a problem?” The keeper shot daggers at the boys who just scoffed, turning away.” 

“Come on babe let’s go home.” Erin said, putting her arm around the forward.

 

When they pulled up to Erin’s house, the keeper saw a car she didn’t recognize in the driveway.

“Who’s car is that?” Ella asked.

“I don’t know.”

 

The two girls walked hand in hand up to the door, the door opened before they got to it, and Erin dropped both her bag and the forwards hand when she saw who had opened the door.”

 

“Erin.” 

The keeper stood speechless for a moment, Ella reached out taking her hand again and giving it a squeeze, unsure of what was happening.

“Dad...:”

 

“What are you doing here?” Erin asked coldly.

“I came to talk to you, to apologize.”

“It’s a little late for that don’t you think.”

“Erin please…”

“There is nothing you could say to make me forgive you! You left us! You didn’t just leave me, you left me and Cara and Megan! Do you even care that you left your entire family behind just because you couldn’t get over the fact that your own daughter is gay!” Erin was crying hard and Ella didn’t know what to do.

She hooked her arm around Erin pulling her close, and Erin looked down at her with tear filled eyes. 

She looked back up at her father, “How did you even get in here?” 

“Your mom let me in, she upstairs.” 

“Get out.” 

“Erin-”

“Get out! I don’t want to hear what you have to say! If you think you can just walk back into my life after all this time then you’re wrong.” 

Her father opened the door, turning back to Ella and the keeper before walking out. “I’m so sorry.” He looked over to Ella with a sad smile before leaving.

 

Ella picked up both of their bags and put her hand on the keepers back, leading her upstairs. Ella held Erin for over an hour on the keepers bed, letting her get all of the tears out. 

When it slowed down, Ella wiped the tears from Erin’s eyes, lifting her chin so she would look at her. 

“You’re beautiful Erin.” Ella smiled as she gazed into her girlfriend’s dark brown eyes. 

Erin let out a small smile. “You’re the beautiful one babe.” She whispered before capturing the forwards lips in a passionate kiss. 

It became heated quickly, as Erin reached her hands under the forwards shirt, running her hand up Ella’s hard stomach. After a moment she hesitantly tugged the top over her head, disregarding it. Ella curled in on herself, a bit self conscious in the intimate space.

Erin could sense her nervousness so she pulled back, lifting Ella’s chin. “Hey,” She said, placing a kiss to the forwards temple. “you are so beautiful Ella.” Erin was about to lean back in when there was a knock on her door. The keeper quickly threw the blanket over top of them and curled into Ella as her mom opened the door. 

 

“Dinner is on the table girls.” 

“We’ll be down in a minute.” Erin said quickly. 

“Okay, and just so you know, shirts are not optional at the dinner table, so Ella if you could put that back on please.” Sharrell said pointing to the ground where Erin had thrown her shirt.

Ella blushed deeply, burying her face in Erin’s neck. 

 

“And you wonder why you aren’t allowed to share a room.” 

 

“Nothing was gonna happen mom.” Erin said rolling her eyes. 

 

“That’s what they all say.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a short chapter, but I just sort of needed to get this event out of the way so here it is!

“So you’re saying I should just forgive him after everything he did?!” Erin shouted.

“No! That’s not what I’m saying, I’m just saying that you should at least hear him out! You’re lucky that he is willing to make an effort Erin.” 

“And you seriously think he deserves that? So you’re saying that if your mom just walked in and said she was sorry you would just forgive her and go back home?” 

Ella flinched at the mention of her mom. “ Erin… this is not the same. If my mom showed up and she told me that she was getting sober and that she really wanted to fix things then yes Erin. I would absolutely go with her so that I can help her and repair our relationship.” 

“You would really forgive her just like that?” 

“I didn’t say I would forgive her right away, but Erin she is the only family I have. I know what your dad did, and yes it was awful, and maybe he doesn’t deserve forgiveness right now, or even ever. But I do think that you should listen to what he has to say, it could help you get some closure.” 

Erin rose from her bed, “I can’t believe you want me to talk to him, I thought you of all people would understand.” she walked out of her room and ran downstairs,leaving the forward alone in her room. 

“Erin!” Ella ran after her, but she heard the door slam shut before she got downstairs. 

 

“She isn’t going anywhere, she’ll just sit in her car for a bit, give her some time Ella.” Sharrell said, giving the forward an encouraging smile. 

 

“Did you hear?” 

“Yes, and for what it’s worth I agree with you. I haven’t forgiven him either, but I have talked to him and it really did help give me the closure that I needed. I really think talking to him will lift a weight off her shoulders.” 

“I know, but I don’t want to bring it up again if she is going to get mad.” Ella sighed. 

“She’ll want to talk about it when she comes back inside, she just needs to mull the situation over alone for a bit.” 

“Okay… and um I haven’t really told you personally yet how much I appreciate everything you have done for me. So thank you, really, it means a lot that you are letting me stay here.” 

“Oh don’t mention it sweetie, you’re a great girl and I love having you here.”

 

Just then the door opened slowly and Erin walked in. 

Ella knew she had been crying, but she wasn’t sure if she should go over to her or not. 

“Um mom could you give us a minute.” The keeper spoke quietly. 

“Of course, I’ll go get started on dinner.” 

 

Erin walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Ella. She leaned over and pressed her forehead against the forwards, sighing. “I’m sorry baby. I shouldn’t have freaked out like that, you were just trying to help. I just get frustrated when I think about him and I guess I’m just kind of scared to talk to him.” 

Ella pulled the keeper into a hug, and ran her hands in soft circles on her back. “I don’t blame you for getting mad Erin, I shouldn’t have pushed you when you said you didn’t want to talk about it… and it’s okay to be scared you know. I just want you to know if you chose to go talk with him I will be there with you holding your hand okay?” 

“Thank you Ella, and I think you were right… I need to talk to him if I am ever going to get over it, so I called him and we are meeting tomorrow after school.” 

 

\--------

“Are you ready?” Ella asked as her and Erin pulled up to the park that they were meeting Erin’s dad at. 

“I think so. Thank you for being here Ella, it means a lot. The keeper leant over and kissed Ella before stepping out of the car. 

Ella grabbed to keeper’s hand holding it tight as they walked towards the bench where her father was sitting. 

“Did you tell him I was coming?” Ellas asked quietly.

“Yes.”

 

“Erin, I’m glad you came.” 

“I said that I’d be here, so here I am.” 

The man gave a small smile and Ella could see where Erin got her smile from. 

 

“Um I’m Doug, you must be Ella.” The man reached his hand out hesitantly for the forward. 

Ella gave a small smile, shaking his hand. 

 

“Okay, I guess I’ll just start, Erin I know that an apology is not going to change anything, and that I can’t take back everything I did, but I just want you to know that I love you so much, and I’m sorry that I let my judgement get in the way of the best thing that ever happened to me… which was your mother, you and your sisters. I wish I could take it all back.

“I appreciate that you came all the way here to talk to me, I really do… but I need you to know that I can’t forgive you… not today, and I’m not sure if I will ever be able to.” 

“I understand, I’m just glad you were willing to talk.” 

“Well you can thank Ella for that, I wasn’t going to come if she hadn’t convinced me.” The forward looked up at Erin and gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand lightly.

“Thank you for getting her here, I know you probably aren’t my biggest fan but I really appreciate it.” 

“I know what it’s like not having family around, and I know that If I could have my mom be a part of my life again I would, so I’m just making sure she has the option of you being in her life if she wants that.”

Erin’s father smiled at the two girls who were looking into one another’s eyes. “You got a good one here Erin, you keep her close.”

“I will.” 

“So is there any chance you might want to talk again, maybe we could catch up a little bit?” 

Erin bit her lip before responding, she knew what she needed right now. 

“I don’t think I can right now, I’m not really ready for that… but um… I got a call up for a senior camp after school ends so I will be going up to montreal for a while. Maybe when I’m up there we could get together and talk.” 

“You… Erin that is amazing, I… I’m so proud of you, and I understand, just give me a call I guess if you want to meet up while you’re there.” 

“Thank you… I will, we should probably get going though.”

“Okay, um…” Erin’s dad faltered a bit. “is it okay if I hug you?” 

The keeper released Ella’s hand and leaned in to hug her dad.

“I’m so sorry.”

Erin just gave a sad smile, taking the forwards hand again as they walked back towards her car. Ella stopped the keeper before she got in and kissed her. “I’m so proud of you.” She whispered against Erin’s lips. 

The keeper’s father watched the exchange from the bench as tears rolled down his cheeks. -How did I let something like that ruin my family?- He watched as the couple embraced for another moment before getting in the car and driving off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, next one should be longer:)

The crowd went wild as Ella scored off a cross from Kealia in the ninetieth minute of their first game. When the final whistle blew, the forward ran back to Erin and jumped into her waiting arms. 

“That was awesome babe, I’m proud of you.” 

“Me? I’m proud of you! You saved our butts about a hundred times!” Erin finally put down the forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Thanks babe, but you won the game for us.”

“Stop taking away from yourself, that goal wouldn’t have meant anything if you hadn’t saved so many of their opportunities. Now just accept that you played fabulous and let’s go change.” 

“Okay fine, I played fabulous.” Erin said with a wink, putting her arm around Ella’s shoulders as they walked off the pitch.

 

The next few weeks passed quickly, the team hadn’t lost a game all season, and Ella was happier than she had ever been. 

 

“Hey beautiful.” Erin said walking up behind the forward and wrapping her arms around her from behind.

“Hey babe.” Ella smiled. “How was english?”

“Boring as usual, how was math?”

“Longgg, I’m tired.”

“Good thing we don’t have practice today, let’s go home and watch a movie or something?” 

“Sounds perfect.” The forward beamed, taking Erin’s hand as they walk out of the school towards the keepers car.

 

The couple snuggled up in Erin’s bed when they got home, the keeper pulled up netflix and let Ella chose a movie.

“Really?” Erin asked sarcastically at the romance movie her girl had picked.

“What?” Ella asked innocently.

The keeper just chuckled. “Oh nothing.” 

 

About halfway through the movie, Ella reached over and hit pause, looking over to the keeper who was staring down at her. “You aren’t watching the movie.” The forward pouted. 

“Sorry, I got distracted.” 

“Oh really?”

“Yup, it’s not my fault you’re so gorgeous.” Erin stated matter of factly, kissing Ella’s forehead. 

The forward blushed, leaning up to kiss Erin. Ella rolled over top of the keeper so she was straddling her waist as the kiss became heated. Erin ran her hands down Ella’s back to the hem of her shirt, she lifted it slowly, making sure that Ella was okay with it. 

As soon as the keeper discarded Ella’s shirt, the forward wasted no time in unbuttoning Erin’s shirt, pushing it off her shoulders. After a little while, Erin flipped them over so she was hovering over Ella. She moved her lips to the forwards neck, biting lightly at her pulse point. Ella let out a small moan at the contact as Erin’s lips moved back up to her own. 

The keeper started running her fingers along the waistband of Ella’s shorts when the forward pulled away.

 

“Um… I don’t think I’m ready for that… yet.” She whispered out nervously. 

“Okay.” Erin ghosted her lips over Ella’s again, laying down next the the forward and pulling her into her arms. 

“That doesn’t bother you does it? That I’m not… ready?” 

“Of course not Ella, like I said, that doesn’t matter to me okay? I just want you to be comfortable, and happy.” 

“Thank you.” 

 

“My mom won’t be home until late, do you want to maybe go out for dinner?” Erin asked.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Ella asked playfully.

“I might be, this would be our first real date.”

“Hmmm, I’m gonna have to think about that.”

Erin rolled her eyes at the forward, giving her a little nudge.

“I’m kidding, I would love to go out to dinner with you.”

“Perfect, I have a few dresses in the back of my closet that I’ve obviously never touched if you want to get all fancy.” 

“Dresses? In your closet?” Ella looked at the keeper skeptically. 

“Gifts from relatives.” Erin shook her head, “Some are actually really nice, just not for me.” 

“Okay, well if I’m dressing fancy, so are you.” 

“Well of course m’lady.” 

 

Erin was laying on her bed, when Ella walked back into her room. 

The keeper’s breath hitched is she took in her girlfriend, wearing a floral dress that ended mid thigh, showing off her toned legs. “You look beautiful.” She whispered out walking over to the forward. She took her hand, spinning her around. 

“Thank you.” Ella blushed looking down at her feet. “You look amazing too.” The forward smiled, Erin had on black pants and a light grey button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

 

“Ready to go?” Erin asked, holding her arm out for the forward to take.

“Lead the way.” Ella smiled, looping her arm through Erin’s.

 

They drove across town to a restaurant that Erin had found online. She held onto Ella’s hand throughout the drive, singing along softly to the radio.

 

After they were seated and had their orders taken, Erin reached across the table for Ella’s hand. The forward gladly took it, smiling at the keeper. “How did I get so lucky with you?” 

“I’m the lucky one babe.” 

“Hey, don’t steal my moment, I’m serious, I don’t know where I would be if you hadn’t shown up and helped me.” 

Erin smiled, lovingly at the forward, squeezing her hand. “It’s easy to help someone when you’re in love with them.” She said simply. 

Ella’s eyes went wide at the keeper’s words. “You… really?” 

“Absolutely, If I’m being honest I think I’ve been in love with you since the first time I saw you.” The keeper admitted shyly. 

Ella was speechless, “I… I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything, I don’t want you to think you have to say it because I did okay? I want you to say it when you’re ready, and when you really mean it.” 

“You’re perfect, you know that?” 

Erin just smiled, “Only the best for my perfect girl.” 

 

After they ate, Erin paid for the meal and the two girls walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

 

“This was the best first date ever, even if it was a little late.” Ella winked, bringing up Erin’s hand to her lips and kissing it softly. 

“I guess I’ll just have to take you on a bunch more dates, to make up for it.”

“No way, it’s my turn to take you on a date next time.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yup, and It’s going to be the best date of your life.”

“Watch it, you’re setting the bar pretty high here.” 

“Oh don’t you worry.” Ella smirked, going up on her tiptoes to kiss the keeper.

“Whatever you say babe, come on let’s go home.” 

 

Erin and Ella were driving home when the forwards cellphone went off. 

“Hello?” 

“Is this Ella Masar?” 

“Yes, who is this?”  
“Ms. Masar I am very sorry, but there has been an accident, your mother was involved in an hit and run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!!!

“Where is she? Is she okay?! Yes I’ll be there in ten minutes.” 

 

“Ella baby what’s going on?” Erin asked when the forward hung up the phone, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“We need to go to the hospital… my mom she…. she was hit by a car.” 

Erin didn’t say anything, she turned the car around and drove straight for the hospital, holding Ella’s shaking hand the entire drive. 

 

Erin was lucky and found a close parking spot as soon as they arrived. Both girls quickly got out of the car and raced to the entrance. 

Ella ran up to the desk with Erin right behind her. 

“What can I help you with?”

“I.. my…” Ella couldn’t form the right words, so Erin quickly cut in.

“We’re looking for Shelly Masar.” 

 

The lady pulled up something on the computer. “She is in surgery right now, I’m afraid I can’t give any more information at this time.” 

“Is she going to be okay? How long will we have to wait?” Erin pressed, as Ella stood motionless beside her. 

“I’m sorry I don’t have that information.” 

“But-”

“Excuse me, you’re here for Shelly Masar?” A doctor walked up to the girls. 

“Yes.”

“I’m doctor Hall, I have been assigned to your mother’s case.” 

“Is she going to be okay?” Ella was finally able to form a sentence. 

“She sustained a few broken ribs, as well as a broken arm, and a mild concussion, but she should make a full recovery. She is undergoing minor surgery right now on her arm and should be out within the hour.” 

“Was she drunk?” Ella whispered. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“When she was hit by the car, was my mom drunk?” The forward asked in a monotone. 

“They ran tests, but the results have not come in yet, I promise you I will let you know when I have any new information. 

Ella nodded her head lightly.

“Thank you.” Erin said quietly, leading the forward over to the waiting area. 

 

Ella broke down when she sat, leaning into Erin’s embrace.

“It’s gonna be okay Ella, she’s going to be okay.” Erin cooed, rubbing soft circles on the forwards back. 

They sat there for what felt like hours to Ella, waiting for news, when the doctor finally came back out. 

“Ms. Masar.”

Ella rose quickly, walking over to him. “How is she?” 

“She is out of surgery, but she hasn’t woken up yet, I did get the rest results back and it seems your mother was under the influence when she was hit by the vehicle. 

Ella sighed, she was expecting that, but a little part of her had hoped it wasn’t true.

“You can go in and see her now if you want.”

“Can Erin come too?” Ella asked quickly. 

“I’m sorry, but only immediate family can go in right now.” Doctor hall gave her a sympathetic look. 

“But-”

“Hey it’s okay Ella, go see your mom, I’ll be waiting right out here alright baby?” Erin gave Ella a hug and kissed her forehead. 

“Thank you.” Ella whispered, before turning and walking towards her mom’s room.

 

Ella cringed when she took in her mother’s bruised face. She walked slowly over to the bed and gently took her mom’s hand in her own. 

“Mom… I love you.” Ella choked out. “I haven’t told you that in a long time, and you might not think it’s true anymore, sometimes even I think it’s not... but I really do, no matter what, I will always love you.” Ella pulled a chair close, and sat next to her mom holding her hand. 

About thirty minutes had passed when her mom’s eyes began to open. 

“Mom? Mom, can you hear me?” 

“Ella…?” The woman whispered out.

“Yeah it’s me mom, I’m here.” 

“What happened?”

“You got hit by a car mom… you were drunk and you got hit by by a car! You could have died! Do you even care about me in the slightest? Do you care that you almost left me with no family?” 

Ella hadn’t planned on getting mad, but she couldn’t hold this in any longer. 

“You need help mom, help that I can’t give you, you need to go somewhere and get better, because until that happens I can’t be around you, I love you. I love you so much and all I want is to have my mom in my life. Please get help mom.”

“I don’t need help from anyone! There is nothing wrong with me!”

Ella was astonished that even after this, her mom could not admit she had a problem. “DO you honestly believe that you don’t have a problem? You wouldn’t have gotten hit by a car if you weren’t drunk in the middle of the afternoon!”

“You don’t understand you’re just a kid Ella.”

“Don’t you dare tell me I am a kid! A kid doesn’t raise themselves for two years because their mother is too busy getting hammered to take care of them! So you know what don’t get help! Do whatever the fuck you want, because these last few weeks living without you have been the happiest days of my life since dad died. You can go to hell for all I care.” 

Ella stormed out of the room, pushing past a nurse who was coming to see what was going on. She saw Erin pacing in the waiting area but didn’t stop, she needed to get out of there.

“Ella? Ella wait!” Erin saw the forward rushing out the hospital doors, so she quickly ran after her.

The keeper got out the door, almost tripping over Ella who was crouched down against a wall right outside the doors. 

The forward was breathing heavily, tears rushing down her face. 

Erin knelt down in front of her and placed her hands gently on Ella’s face. “Ella just breathe baby, look at me okay?” 

Ella tried to slow her breathing down, eventually tearing her eyes away from the ground and slowly moving them up to look into Erin’s. 

“Hey it’s going to be okay Ella, I promise. I don’t know what happened, but I am here for you and I always will be, you just try and even out your breaths baby, keep looking at me.” Erin was staying strong for Ella but it was tearing her apart inside to see her girl so broken like this. 

The forward was still breathing heavily, but it was gradually slowing down.

Erin leaned her forehead against Ella’s taking a deep breath, the forwards breath hitched for a moment before her breathing evened out.

“I love you Erin.” The smallest smile escaping her lips as she said those words for the first time.

The keeper smiled widely, and kissed Ella’s temple. “I love you too my beautiful girl, so much. Are you okay to get up or do you need to sit a little while longer?” 

“I think I’m okay, let’s go home.” 

“Okay.” Erin smiled, standing and reaching her hand out for the forward. 

 

Once again Erin never let go of the forwards hand as she drove, when they got back to the house, Erin was glad to find her mom still at work so they would not have to explain what happened right away. 

When they got inside Ella took the keeper’s hand and they walked upstairs, she led Erin into her room and over to her bed. 

The forward laid back, pulling Erin over top of her and kissed her hard. This kiss was unlike any they had shared before, it help so much emotion, passion and pure love. Erin let out a small moan as the forward trailed her hands underneath her shirt, pulling it off. Before the keeper could react, Ella un hooked Erin’s bra, sliding it over her shoulders. Their lips hardly broke apart except for Erin to remove Ella’s shirt, she threw it on the floor as she unhooked Ella’s bra as well, disregarding it. Erin broke the kiss this, taking a moment to look over her girlfriend as she ran her hand down her chest and stomach. “You are so beautiful Ella.” She whispered out before kissing down the forwards neck, biting lightly. She kissed all the way down the the waistline of the forward’s shorts before pausing briefly, looking up at the forward. “Are you sure?” She asked quietly, looking for any sign of hesitance in Ella’s eyes. There was none. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything… I love you.” Ella got out before reaching down and pulling her shorts down her legs.


	12. Chapter 12

Ella woke in the middle of the night, she was sprawled across Erin’s bare chest and their legs were tangled together. She sighed contently as the events from the night replayed in her mind; it was perfect, Erin was perfect. 

Ella blushed a little when she noticed the bedroom door was cracked open slightly, realising that Erin’s mom had probably checked in when she got home from work and saw the two of them asleep together. With any luck she didn’t notice their lack of clothing in the dark. Ella pushed the thought from her mind as she curled back into her keeper, she didn’t care about anything else right now, nothing could falter the feeling of pure happiness and love she felt in that moment.

 

Morning came, and Erin woke first, admiring the beautiful girl laying across her chest. She ran her hand through the forwards hair, something that always woke her.

Ella yawned, stretching out on top of Erin. “Morning.”

Erin smiled at how adorable the forward was, “Good morning beautiful, how are you?” Erin asked, unsure if the forward was still feeling as confident as last night.

“I’m perfect, last night was perfect Erin and I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I know you’re worried, but I meant it when I said I was sure okay? I love you.” Ella placed a soft kiss on the keepers lips, who smiled into it. “I love you too Ella.” 

 

“We should probably get up before my mom comes and checks on us.” Erin sighed, not wanting to leave the forwards strong embrace. 

“Alright.” The forward agreed glumly, as she crawled off the keeper. 

Erin couldn’t help but stare as she watched her girl get out of bed to find her clothes, watching the prominent muscles in her back flex as she pulled a t shirt over her head. Erin blushed as the forward turned around and found her staring. 

“You going to go down their naked or are you going to put some clothes on too?” Ella said with a wink. 

“Sorry I got distracted by my perfect girlfriend.” 

“Smooth.” Ella chuckled as she tossed a shirt to the keeper. 

 

They walked downstairs together, ready to bear the wrath of Erin’s mom.

“Morning mom.”

“Good morning girls.” Sharrell said cheerfully. To both of their surprise, not mentioning anything about the sleeping arrangements. 

The morning went on as usual, they ate together, then Erin and Ella went back upstairs to get ready for school. 

 

“I think we’re off the hook, she didn’t say anything about us sharing my bed last night.” Erin said, wrapping her arms around the forward. 

“I hope so.” Ella smiled, leaning into the keeper.

 

When the two girls were walking out the door, Erin’s mom stopped the keeper after Ella had walked outside. 

“Don’t think we won’t be talking about this later young lady.” 

Erin tried playing dumb, “Talking about what?”

Erin’s mom just raised her eyebrows, glaring at Erin, not playing along with her daughters game. The keeper just looked away sheepishly and walked quickly to her car. 

 

“I was wrong.” Erin said as she got in the drivers seat.

“About what?”

“She knows, and I’m dead.” 

 

\------------

“Hey babe, K wants to go shopping after school so I’m going to go out with her for a bit, could you pick me up from her place later?” Ella asked as she waited by the keeper’s locker. 

“Of course, just text me when you’re ready, If I don’t answer, assume I’m dead considering I’m going to be pounced on by my mother as soon as I get in the door.” 

Ella chuckled and blushed a little thinking about the events that led to them sleeping together in Erin’s room.

Erin caught on and smiled contently pulling the forward in for a kiss. When she pulled back, far too soon for Ella’s liking, the keeper leaned close to Ella and whispered in her ear. “I love it when you wear my clothes.” she spoke, tugging on the shirt that Ella had borrowed and getting another deep blush out of the forward as she pulled away smirking. 

“See you later babe.” Erin said just as Kealia walked towards them, noticing the blush on the forwards face, K gave her a nudge and a wink as she pulled Ella away.

 

Erin took a deep breath as she walked inside, she let out a sigh of relief when she didn’t see her mom. Quickly she walked towards the stairs. “Not so fast young lady.” 

“Lot’s of homework can’t talk now!” Erin tried as she half sprinted up the stairs but stopped dead in her tracks when her mom shouted. “Erin Katrina McLeod get down here!” 

 

Reluctantly Erin made her way back downstairs into the living room where her mom was sitting. 

The keeper sunk into the couch across from where her mother was seated, avoiding eye contact. 

“You’re acting like I’m about to disown you.” 

“Are you?”

“Erin can we be serious about this please.”

The keeper sighed. “I don’t understand what the big deal is, why is it so bad if Ella and I share a bed?” 

“This isn’t just about you sharing a bed Erin, I know you aren’t a little girl any more, this isn’t a trust thing. It’s obvious that you and Ella are getting pretty serious, and as much as I wish I was in the dark when it comes to what you two have and haven’t done, it was pretty hard not to notice the pile of clothes on the floor in your bedroom last night, even in the dark.”

 

Erin blushed when she realized where this talk was heading.

 

“I know you don’t want to talk about this but I think it is important that we do. Now obviously this isn’t the normal talk about getting your girlfriend pregnant and being responsible and all that. I know you are a smart and respectful young woman, so I know you realize how special sharing yourself with somebody is, and I know that it is something that you wouldn’t just do with anyone. Obviously if you two are at that point then you are pretty serious about one another and…”

“We are mom. I love her, she’s my person.” Erin said seriously. 

“I’m so glad you found your person Erin, and I just want to make sure you aren’t rushing things too much, I know you love her, and I know that Ella loves you too, but you know that I made my rules for a reason, and I wish that you had respected those.”

Erin sighed quietly. “I’m sorry, obviously you already know that we uh… you know, and I know it’s not an excuse for breaking your rules but I couldn’t just tell her to leave after something like that you know…?”

“I understand that Erin, and as much as I wish that I didn’t know my little girl is having sex, I do and that is something that I’ll have to get used to.”

“So… are we still in separate rooms or…?”

The keeper’s mom sighed. “No, Ella can stay in your room, just remember what I said okay?” 

“I will mom, I respect Ella and I would never do anything that would make her uncomfortable.” 

 

“Speaking of which, where did you send Ella to save her from this conversation?”

Erin laughed. “She went shopping with Kealia, I’m picking her up in a little bit.” 

“Alright, I better head to work, I’m working the night shift today so I’ll be gone until morning.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow mom, and thank you, really.” 

“Thank you for listening to what I had to say, I love you Erin.” 

“Love you too, oh and mom.” Erin stopped Sharrell before she walked out the door.

“Um there was another reason Ella kind of needed to stay with me last night. Her mom was in an accident and when Ella went to visit her it didn’t go down well, so she kind of needed me.” 

“That poor girl, she’s been through so much already, she’s lucky to have you Erin, really.”

“I’m lucky to have her too.” 

 

\----------

 

“Hey, how was shopping?” Erin asked as the forward got in the car. 

“It was good, I’m exhausted though, that girl takes her shopping very seriously.”

“Doesn’t surprise me, what’d ya get?” 

“Just some jeans and a couple shirts, I got you something too.” Ella said with a wink. 

“Awe babe, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, I wanted to., anyway consider it your pre-birthday present since that’s coming up soon.” 

 

Erin pulled into her driveway and leaned over to kiss Ella’s cheek when she put the car in park. 

“You’re the best.” 

“You haven’t even seen what it is yet.” The forward smirked, grabbing her bags as she got out of the car. 

“So, I know I’ll love it because you picked it out.”

“Well aren’t you the cutest.” 

“Nope that’s you.” Erin smiled walking upstairs with Ella behind her.

 

“What’s all my stuff doing in here?” The forward asked as they walked into the keeper’s room. 

“Well, the talk with my mom went better than I thought.” 

“I can sleep in here?” Ella asked excitedly, pulling the keeper into a hug.

“Yup, you should be very grateful, even though it went well that talk got way too personal for my liking.” 

“What do you- oh…” Ella blushed, biting her lip when she realized what the keeper meant. “So she knows that we…” 

“Yeah she does, but hey that talk was worth it because now I get to wake up to my beautiful girl every morning.” Erin smiled as she leaned down to kiss Ella, but pulled away quickly. “Do I get to see what you bought me now?” Erin asked excitedly.

“Hmmm I guess.” Ella smiled and handed a bag to the keeper.

Erin quickly opened it, pulling out a red and blue flannel button up. “Babe I love it!” She said, quickly putting it on over top of her t shirt. 

“It looks great on you.” The forward said, admiring her girlfriend.

“I love you.” 

“Love you too Erin, can we watch a movie or something? I’m pretty worn out.”

“Sounds good to me.” 

 

About halfway through the movie Ella began falling asleep, so Erin got up to shut off the lights.

 

Erin resumed her position on her back, pulling the forward back into her side. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, she had one hand around Ella’s back, and the other was interlaced with the forward’s. Ella had her head on the keeper’s shoulder, nuzzling into her neck and taking in her scent. “I love you.” Ella mumbled into the keeper.

“I love you too. Goodnight El.” 

Erin woke up the next morning with Ella’s thick hair tickling her face. She smiled as she took in her girls inviting scent, the scent she loved. It was the keeper’s favourite way to wake up, she always slept best when Ella was in her arms, she felt safe with her there, this was definitely something she could get used to, and she couldn’t help but think that she wanted to wake up to her forward for the rest of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes, I was tired and wasn't really up to proof read:P but hope you enjoy:)   
> ps: as it get's closer to erin leaving for camp, and ella maybe or maybe not also leaving for camp I want some input on if you guys want me to write about the camps and add in the national team players into the story line.  
> let me know, I'd love the input!  
> ellamasar-mcleod on tumblr:)

“Erin honey, the phones for you.” The keeper’s mom said at breakfast the next morning.

 

“Hello?” 

“Erin, this is John Herdman, coach of the Canadian women’s national team, I’m calling to confirm that you will be joining us for residency at the end of June.” 

“Yeah absolutely.” Erin said, excitedly. 

“Great, we’re excited to have you, I look forward to meeting you next month.”

“It’s an honour to be invited, I’ll see you soon.” 

“I’ll be in contact as it get’s closer, have a good day.” 

“Thank you.” 

 

Erin hung up with a huge smile plastered on her face.

“Who was that?” Ella asked.

“The women’s national team coach, I still can’t believe this is happening.” 

“That’s so exciting, I’m proud of you babe.” 

“Thanks baby.” Erin smiled, she could tell the forward was happy for her, but something seemed a little off to her, and she could see that something was bothering Ella.

 

The school day passed quickly, along with practice.

 

“Babe?” Erin asked walking up to the forward after practice.

“Yeah?”

“Are you alright, you’ve been kinda quiet today, is something bothering you?” 

“Oh um no I’m fine.” 

Ther keeper looked at Ella seriously, she knew that her girlfriend was lying, but she just let it go until they we’re alone. 

 

“Hey Erin?” Ella spoke quietly, when her and the keeper were cuddled up in bed.

“What’s up babe?” 

“I lied earlier, something is kind of bothering me.” 

“You know you can tell me anything Ella.” Erin smiled, kissing the forwards temple. 

“I know… Um I was just thinking after the National team coach called about how you’ll.. you’ll be leaving when the school year ends…” 

Erin realized what Ella was getting at and her smile faded. She had been hoping to avoid thinking about this until it got closer. 

“I have thought about that… and obviously my first thought was to just bring you with me, but that’s not so easy when we are going to a different country, and you would need a form signed by your legal guardian for you to be allowed across the border with my mom and I. You have to know though that whatever happens, I love you and distance isn’t going to change that okay?” 

 

“I know it wouldn’t change how I feel either but I just don’t want to think about being apart from you for that long.” Ella said sadly, tears filling her eyes.

“I know baby me either, we’ll figure something out I promise, and until we do, we have almost two months still before the year ends.” The keeper tried to lighten the mood, but both girls could tell one another were upset.

“Promise?” The forward whispered.

“I promise Ella I’m never going to say goodbye to you.” 

This finally brought a small small to Ella’s face. 

“Never is a big word.” 

“Forever is a bigger word though, and that’s how long I plan on being with you.” Erin said simply without really thinking. 

It caught the forward off guard though. “You… really?” 

 

“Um yeah… I know we haven’t been together very long, but I don’t know I just get this feeling like you’re kind of my forever… that doesn’t freak you out does it?” The keeper tensed up a bit, waiting for a response. 

The forward responded by kissing Erin. “It doesn't freak me out. I mean, it’s a little scary, but in a good way ya know? I feel the same way though… I can’t see myself ever being with anyone else.” 

Erin smiled, “I love you Ella. And we’ll figure out the residency thing okay?” 

“I love you too, okay babe.”

 

\-------------------------

 

The girls didn’t bring up Erin leaving again for a couple of weeks. May was halfway over now and the reality was beginning to set in that in just over a month the keeper would be leaving for Montreal.

 

“Ella are you ready to go? We’re going to be late for our game.” Erin shouted from the bottom of the stairs. When she didn’t get a response the keeper made her way up the stairs, when she was outside her bedroom door she heard Ella talking. 

“...Yes I understand, thank you, I will be in touch.” 

 

Erin stepped inside and found the forward sitting on the bed staring blankly at the wall.

“Who was on the phone babe?” 

Ella blew out a deep breath before turning to the keeper to respond. “That was Pia, the National team coach… She just offered me the last spot in their camp this summer… and she said it’s the last time they can offer me a spot, if I turn them down again I won’t get any more chances.” 

“Ella that’s.. that’s amazing, you have to go!” Erin embraced the forward, holding her tight.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now, let’s just go to our game.” Ella said quickly, standing and walking out of the room, leaving a confused Erin sitting alone before she followed the forward out to the car. 

 

Ella was off her game from the moment the whistle blew, her passes were sloppy and she barely got any chances for shots. When halftime came they were down 1-0, and the forward was beyond frustrated. She walk straight to the locker room’s avoiding all her teammates, including Erin.

 

Erin watched her girl storm off the field, she knew that Ella would need a minute to herself so she talked to her coach and teammates for a bit before heading off the the locker rooms.

When Erin walked in, she stood leaning against the doorway for a moment just watching the forward.

 

She was standing in front of a mirror, staring at her reflection. 

“Did you come in here just to look at me?” Ella spoke quietly, breaking the keeper’s focus. 

“As much as I love looking at you, I can’t say that was my sole motive.” 

“Well then are you here to talk about how I’m sucking out there?” 

“You don’t suck, you’re stressed out and it’s affecting your game. I know that phone call is weighing on you, but just remember why you got that call. You got it because they think you deserve to play for your country. So go out there and play how Pia knows you can, how I know you can, and how you know you can.” Erin spoke seriously, walking across the room to Ella. She cupped the forwards face with her hands, and looked into her eyes. “Score a goal for me.” She finished with a wink and left the forward with a lingering kiss, as she walked back out to the field. 

 

Ella scored Erin’s goal, in fact she scored three. As soon as the whistle blew to start the half, it was as if Ella was a whole new person, the team ended up winning 4-1 with their captain back on her game. 

 

\---------------------

 

“That was awesome babe, you killed it out there.” Erin said cheerfully as they walked into the keeper’s room that night. 

“Couldn’t of done it without you.” Ella smiled, flopping down on the bed in exhaustion. 

Erin joined her, she hovered over the forward before bringing her in for a heated kiss. The keeper pulled away, out of breath after a moment, but Ella wasn’t done. She flipped them over and began to kiss down the keeper’s neck as she tugged off her jersey. A light moan escaped Erin’s mouth as Ella sucked on her collarbone as her hand slid below the keeper’s waistband.

 

“I love you.” Ella whispered into the keeper’s skin


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but kinda just where the chapter needed to end:)  
> Enjoy! Always love feed back!

Erin woke in the middle of the night to Ella mindlessly playing with her hands. The forward was laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. 

“You okay babe?” Erin asked, letting out a yawn.

Ella jumped a bit, surprised that Erin was awake. 

“Yeah, just couldn’t sleep.” 

“You’re thinking about the camp aren’t you?” 

“How’d you know?” 

“Because I know you, and I’d be thinking about it too.” 

“If you know me then you know why I can’t go.” 

“No, I know why you think that you can’t go, but I also know that deep down you want nothing more than to go to this camp.” Erin said seriously, perching herself up on her elbows. “Ella, talk to me, tell me what you are thinking.” 

“Erin the camp is in New Jersey, I can’t just leave… what if something happens to my mom? I know she doesn’t deserve to have me around, but you have to understand that no matter what happens or what she does, that woman will always be my mother and I couldn’t live with myself if I just went off to New Jersey and left her here with no one… and yes I know I’m not living with her or taking care of her but she is still here and I just… I can’t leave.” 

“I understand where you’re coming from babe I really do, but I just think that down the road you are going to regret missing this opportunity. You are so talented baby and I just want you to be happy, and I honestly think that doing this will make you happy. I don’t want to say anything that will make you mad are angry at me but Ella… you’re mom is the reason you only have one more shot at this. You need to do what is best for you, and staying here is not the right decision. Now I know that your mom is a big part of this but I also know that there is something you aren’t telling me, so why else do you not want to go?” 

The forward sighed, shaking her head. “Why do you have to know me so well…” 

“Because I love you silly girl.” 

“What if I’m not good enough?” 

“Ella… baby they wouldn’t have called you if they didn’t believe that you were good enough. You are sixteen years old and you’ve been invited to three senior team national camps, babe that isn’t something that happens everyday. I don’t think there is anyone under twenty on that team, Ella you are extraordinary, and I have no doubts that you would kill it with them and make the olympic squad.”

A smile small came upon the forwards face. “You know if I go and make the team that means we would be playing against each other.” 

Erin paused for a moment and smirked. “Okay forget what I said, you aren’t allowed to go, we’ll never win with you on that team.” 

“Hey if anyone can stop me it’s you.” Ella leaned up and kissed her keeper. “Thank you Erin, really.” 

“You know I’m always here for you babe. So… does this mean you are going to go?” 

“Yeah I uh… I think I am.” 

“You’re going to do great Ella, I know you will, I love you so much.”

“So are you, I love you more.” 

“Not possible.” Erin said with a cheeky smile. “Let’s go back to sleep babe, we can talk about this more tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Ella laid back down and wrapped her arms around the keeper. “Night.” 

“Goodnight my beautiful girl.” 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

“You’re going to a camp?! Ella that’s awesome!” Kealia and Meghan said at the same time, jumping up and down. 

“Thanks guys.”

“You!” Kealia pointed at Erin. “Bless your soul for whatever you said to this kid to get her to go, seriously.” 

Erin just smiled, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend. 

“This is crazy, both of you are going to be going to the world cup.”

“Meghan we have to make teams first.” 

“Are you kidding? You are both totally going to make it, but aren’t you kind of worried about playing against each other if and when that happens?” 

“Obviously it would be a little weird, but I think that if that were to happen we would both give it our all and at the end of the day we would just have to respect each other enough as players to not let it affect our relationship.” Erin stated, kissing Ella on the cheek afterwards. 

“Couldn’t have said it any better myself.” The forward smiled, leaning into Erin.

 

\------------------------

That night the couple was watching a movie in the living room when Ella mumbled in the keeper’s ear.

“Erin?” 

“Yeah babe?” 

“I love you.” The forward whispered in a tired voice, cuddling into the keeper. 

“I love you too beautiful, so much.” 

“I’m gonna miss you.” Tears started forming in Ella’s tired eyes. 

“Hey,” Erin reached up and wiped the tears away quickly and kissed the forwards temple. 

“I’m going to miss you too baby, but we’ll be okay I promise. We can skype everyday, and we’ll even be in the same timezone so that won’t be a problem. It’s gonna be hard but I know we can make it work okay?” 

“How do you know we’ll be okay?” Ella asked sadly. 

“Because I love you, and I’ll do anything for the people I love, and most importantly for the girl I love. You are my family Ella, and I promise that one month apart will only make me love you more if that’s even possible.” 

“You’re perfect you know that? I just wish that time would slow down a bit, the end of the year is coming so fast.” 

“Well then we are just going to have to make the most of the time we have.” Erin smiled, leaning in to kiss the forward. Ella had just rolled over and straddled the keeper’s waist when they heard the front door opening and pulled apart to get in a respectable position as Erin’s mom walked into the room. 

“Hey girls.” 

“Hey mom, how was work?

“It was a pretty good night, met some wonderfully people today. How was your girls day?”

“Pretty eventful actually, can I tell her?” Erin asked looking towards Ella.

“Of course.” 

“Ella got invited to the senior team camp with the women’s national team this summer, so we’ll both be in camp at the same time.”

“Oh Ella sweetie that’s great!” 

“Thank you.” The forward blushed a bit. 

The two girls talked with Sharrell well into the night before Ella fell asleep with her head in Erin’s lap. 

 

“You’ve got a keeper there honey.” Erin’s mom said with a proud smile.

“I know.” Erin smiled down at her slumbering girl. The time was going fast, and she wasn’t going to let even a minute go by without appreciating how lucky she was to have met the amazing forward.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this one is short and kinda choppy but I promise the next one should be longer and out within the next day or two:)

Two weeks later, they had made it to the state championship game. Ella was grabbing her bag from her locker when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When the forward turned no one was there, she turned the other way and was met with a bouquet of red roses. 

"Hey beautiful." Erin said with a smile, handing the roses to Ella. 

"What's this for?" The forward asked with a lovestruck smile.

"Nothing at all, I just love you." Erin said, leaning in for a kiss. 

"You're the best babe, but you know it’s your birthday tomorrow not mine.” The forward said with a wink, smelling the beautiful flowers. 

Erin just smiled, taking the forwards hand and walking down the hall with her towards the locker rooms. “Let’s go win a championship.”

 

Ella and Erin took their usual spots beside each other in the locker room as they greeted the rest of their team. 

They each had their own pre game rituals, but they still moved in unison. Both girls had their own music on as they put on their gear, stealing occasional glances towards one another.

Ella finished with a prayer as always before sitting down beside Erin and placing her hand over the keepers. They sat there for another minute, still with their headphones on until their songs ended. 

Looking up at each other at the same time, the girls gave one another a small smile and nod before leading their team out of the locker room; hands still intertwined. 

 

After the teams warmed up, they lined up for the national anthem to be sung. When that was done, the team huddled around Ella.

“Okay ladies, it has been a long time, way too long in fact since this team has been to this game. I pretty much said everything I needed to at practice yesterday so now it’s just up to all of us to go out there and play like we can, like we have been all season. I’m so proud of how hard you’ve all worked this season and I couldn’t ask for a better group of girls to win this thing with! Let’s get em’ ladies. The team cheered and took the field. Erin tapped the forward’s butt before taking off to her net. 

The game started off a bit slow, and neither side got many chances. 

Just before half the other team got a breakaway. The quick forward broke through their defense and was one on one with Erin. She shot to ball high to the left corner, forcing Erin to dive and knock it just over the post with the tip of her fingers. The whistle blew right after the corner was taken and both teams walked off the field. 

 

“Way to save our butts out there babe.” Ella said, as the team took their seats in the locker room. 

Erin just smiled and patted the forward on the shoulder. When everyone had sat down Ella stood and walked into the middle of the room. 

“Okay everyone, we all know that wasn’t our best playing out there, we’re lucky that Erin had our backs on that break away but we can’t rely on just her to win this game. We have another forty five minutes to show everyone what we’re made of, I know we can do this ladies, we just have to believe that we can alright? Now let’s go out there, score some goals and take that trophy to the bank! The team cheered and ran back out to the field, full of life and ready to win. 

Erin stopped Ella before she got out the door. “You can do this babe, go get me a goal yeah?” 

“Just for you baby.” Ella gave the keeper a quick kiss before following the rest of the team.

 

Everyone could tell as soon as the whistle blew that Urbana was ready to win it. 

Five minutes into the half Kealia carried the ball deep into the left corner and crossed it in. The ball connected with Ella head and whipped past the keeper into the back of the net.

Ella immediately ran down the field towards her keeper who met her halfway and caught Ella in her arms. “That was awesome babe.” Erin put down the forward and jogged back to her net as play resumed. 

The game kept a fast pace as the minutes ticked by. It stayed 1-1 until the eighty fifth minute when Meghan took down an opposing defender in the box, giving the other team a penalty kick. 

Erin kept a straight face as the ref placed the ball on the penalty spot. She stared at the ball as she crouched on her line making herself big. The whistle blew and Erin dove to the right as the ball soared low into the left side of the net, tying the game. 

“Fuck Erin I’m so sorry!” Tears filled Meghan’s eyes, feeling guilty for giving them the kick. 

Erin was pissed but she knew getting mad would just make things worse. 

“Hey,” Erin grabbed the small defender’s shoulders and looked her in the eye. “It happened okay, it happened and you can’t take it back. Get out there and play like you can, this game isn’t over yet, now get your tiny butt back out on that defensive line alright?” 

“O-okay.” Meghan wiped her tears away nodding at the keeper. 

 

The clock hit ninety minutes and the ref signaled three minutes of extra time. Urbana was given a free kick just above center. Erin moved the team up, pushing them all into the box so she could take the kick. Erin found a gap and kicked to ball into the box. It bounced once before Ella made contact, volleying the ball with her right foot and going bar down beating the opposing keeper. The whistle blew and the home crowd went crazy as the fans flooded the field. 

 

They had won the state championships. 

 

 

After a long talk with their coach the team parted ways until their celebration dinner that night. Ella and Erin were walking hand in hand to the keeper’s car before Ella stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Babe what-” Erin began before seeing why the forward had stopped. Across the parking lot was Ella mom.

Ella stared at her for a moment before continuing to Erin’s car. 

“Ella!” Her mom shouted trying to stop the forward. 

“I don’t want to talk to you!” Ella yelled back.  
“Ella please just let me-” 

“Leave me alone!” Ella got into the car and shut the door with Erin right behind her. 

They drove away, and didn’t look back. 

“Ella…”

“I don’t want to talk about it, can we just be happy that we won please. I’m not going to let her ruin that.” 

Erin reached across the car and took Ella’s hand. “Of course. I love you Ella. You were a beast out there.”

“Thank you baby, you were too.” 

 

The girls got home and Erin’s mom immediately pulled the both of them into a big hug as soon as the stepped in the door. “Girls that was amazing! Erin I’m so proud of you! And Ella you were incredible.” 

“Thanks mom.” Erin blushed a little. 

“Thank you Sharrell.” Ella smiled proudly. 

 

\--------------

 

The team had a great night celebrating the team and each other. At the end of the night, the rest of the team and the coaches surprised both Erin and Ella with flowers, wishing them both luck at their camps. 

 

“One more week…” Ella sighed, looking over at the keeper that night.

Erin gave a sad smile. “I love you Ella.” 

“Love you more, goodnight babe.” 

“Night beautiful.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for camp;)

That last week passed quickly and suddenly Erin and Ella found themselves packing their suitcases. 

Ella had just zipped up her bag when her phone rang. 

“Hello?” 

“Ella…”

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t want to talk to you!”

“Ella please… I know I don’t deserve it but can I please just get one minute. If you still don’t want to talk to me I promise to leave you alone.”

Erin looked worriedly at the forward. Ella wanted nothing more than to hang up but she heard something in her mother’s voice that she hadn’t in a long time. 

Ella gave Erin a look and the keeper nodded hesitantly, knowing what she wanted. Erin left the room to give Ella some privacy. 

“Go ahead.” Ella spoke flatly, hearing a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

 

“I’m getting help. I know it’s a little late but… I’ve been sober for two weeks now, I’m getting the help that you told me I needed, and I’m so sorry that it took me so long to admit that I had a problem. I know that there is nothing I can do to take back everything I’ve done to you, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life feeling awful for everything.”

Ella’s eyes filled with tears, she could never forgive her mother, but knowing that she was getting the help she needed so badly made her so happy. 

“I’m glad that you’re getting help mom… really.” 

“I’m doing it for you Ella. I know that you might never forgive me, but I really hope that one day we might be able to have a relationship again… If that’s something you want, I’d understand if you still don’t want to talk to me, but I just want you to know that I’ll always be here waiting if you do.” 

Ella was speechless, part of her still wanted to hang up, but knowing that her mom really was trying… she couldn’t just walk away. 

“I’d be lying if I wasn’t holding in a lot of things that I want to say right now… I really am happy that you are doing this but you need to know that I will never be able to forget the things you did and I’m not sure if I’ll ever really be able to forgive you.... But you will always be my mom, and I can’t tell you how much it means that you are finally getting better…”

“Do you think that maybe we could talk again? I’m not really allowed to leave this place during my first two months but I can call whenever…”

 

Ella could hear the pain in her mother’s voice, expecting to be shut down.

“I… I think I need some time. I… I got called up to another national team camp… I’m going to New Jersey tomorrow for a month. Maybe when I get back we could talk?”

 

“That’s… that’s amazing Ella. You’re going to do great things. I would love to talk when you get back if you want.”

 

Erin peeked into the room to check on Ella and saw her sitting on the bed with a sad smile. 

“Thank you… I uh, I have to finish packing so I should go but… I’m proud of you mom.” 

“Goodbye Ella. I love you.” 

“I… I love you too mom.”

 

Ella hung up the phone and looked over at the keeper standing in the doorway.

Erin walked over and wrapped the forward in a hug. 

“She’s getting sober Erin… she’s finally getting help.”

“That’s great baby.” Erin smiled and just held onto Ella for a little while longer. 

 

“We should get some sleep babe, going to be a long day tomorrow.” 

Ella pulled away from the keeper momentarily and looked into her eyes. “Not tired.” She whispered as she kissed Erin hard. Erin laid down on the bed as Ella straddled her waist, deepening the kiss. 

Ella quickly peeled off the keeper’s shirt and sports bra, and Erin followed; removing Ella’s top, and unhooking her bra, sliding it off her shoulders. 

 

Soon there was nothing separating the two girls, and they both took a moment to admire one another. 

“I love you.” Both girls whispered at the same time.

 

Erin fell asleep with a naked Ella laying across her chest, running her hands through her thick dark hair, dreading waking up the next morning and having to leave her forward.

 

\-----------------------

 

“I don’t want to say goodbye to you…” Ella whispered out, holding onto her keeper for dear life. 

“Hey,” Erin pulled away to look into the forwards eyes. “I love you, and this isn’t a goodbye, it’s a see you soon okay? You are going to kill it at the camp and the time will fly by I promise.” 

“I love you too Erin… so much. Thank you for everything that you have done for me, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” 

“You never have to thank me for any of that, and I’m proud of you for taking this chance. Your flight gets in before mine so I’ll call you when I land okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Erin lifted Ella’s chin with her thumb and kissed her gently. “I love you Ella, go kick some ass.” 

“I love you too my crazy keeper, and I know that you’ll kick ass too.” 

Ella pulled away finally after one last lingering kiss. She slowly walked towards the gate and walked out of Erin’s sight. 

 

The forward boarded her flight and took her seat. When she opened her backpack to grab headphones Ella found a bunch of envelopes stuffed in her bag. She pulled out one and on the front it read “Open when you’re on the plane<3.” Ella smiled as she read the titles of the other letters. She counted ten in total. 

“Open when you’re missing me.”

“Open when you have a bad day.” 

“Open when you need to know how much I love you.”

“Open when you can’t sleep”

“Open when the distance is too much”

“Open when you’re doubting yourself”

“Open when you need a distraction”

“Open when it’s your birthday” 

“Open when I tell you to…”

She carefully placed the letters back in her bag except for the first one. Ella put in her headphones as the plane took off and opened the letter. 

 

~Ella,

I hope you like my little surprise and I hope that they can put a smile on your face whenever you need one. I remember you telling me how much you hated airplanes when they take off so I thought reading this might distract you. I wish I could be there to hold your hand. You just left but I already miss you like crazy. You have to promise me you won’t get impatient and read all the letters okay? Because I know that’s something you would do;) You are going to do amazing at this camp baby and I can’t wait to hear all about it. I’m so proud of you.

It’s going to be weird sleeping without you in my arms at night but I know that this time apart will only make being together again even more special. You are so special Ella, and words can’t describe what you mean to me or how much you’ve changed me for the better. Check your suitcase when you get to your hotel, I may have left a couple more surprises;)

I looooove you so much and will talk to you soon beautiful.

-Love your keeper xoxo~

 

A few tears escaped the forwards eyes as she read the letter a second time before putting it back into her bag with the others. Ella loved how much thought Erin put into everything she did, and she knew that these letters would be exactly what she needed to get her through the month without her keeper.

 

\----------------------

 

Erin boarded her flight an hour later and took her seat. She pulled out her phone and headphones, putting on her playlist she had made of songs that reminded her of Ella and quickly fell asleep. 

 

She landed in Montreal two hours later and after getting her luggage, Erin called Ella.

 

“Hey babe.” Ella said happily.

“Hi, how was your flight?” 

“Not bad, I’m on a bus with some girls from the team heading to our hotel right now. How was yours?”  
‘It was good, just got in, our hotel is right across the street from the airport so I’m just about to walk over there and- oh my god.”

“What is it?”

“Christine Sinclair. She is right over there, what do I do she’s getting closer.”

“Stay calm Erin, you’re going to be spending a lot of time with her.” Ella chuckled, it was cute how nervous the keeper was.

“Clearly you haven’t seen Carli Lloyd yet, or you would know how I feel right now.” 

“Okay fair enough. I have to go now babe, we are just getting to the hotel, I’ll call you in a little bit when I’m settled in okay?” 

“Alright baby I’ll talk to you soon, love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Ella hung up and felt someone nudge her side. She turned to the girl next to her who she quickly recognized as Megan Rapinoe. “That your boyfriend?” She asked with a wink.

Ella stuttered a bit before replying. “Um, my girlfriend actually.” She finally got out, blushing slightly for being so nervous around the defender.

“Oooh, my girlfriend is all the way in Seattle, so I know how tough the distance can be. Don’t worry though, we’re like a family here, always someone to keep you company.” The small blonde smiled at Ella, and the forward immediately felt welcomed.

“So where is your girl?” Megan asked.

“Well, she is actually in Montreal right now, um she is at the Canadian National team camp.”

“No way! That’s crazy, how’d you two meet?” 

“She moved to Chicago a little while ago, so we met at school.”

“Awe, that’s cool and kind of crazy that you both got call ups so young; assuming you aren’t any older than eighteen since you’re in high school. But you know that means she is automatically our enemy.” Megan said with a serious face before breaking out in laughter. 

“I’m sixteen actually, my birthday is in a couple weeks though.”

“Geez I feel like a grandma now, good for you though, obviously you deserve it, it’s not every day they call up a sixteen year old, I hope you aren’t a defender though… wouldn’t want a young one like you to swipe my spot on the team.” 

“No worries, I’m a forward so you’re safe.” Ella winked, she was surprising herself with how open she was being with someone she had just met. 

The bus arrived at the hotel then and Ella made her way inside and checked in, Megan told her the rest of the team had arrived yesterday, so her roommate was probably already there. 

 

The forward was nervous to see who it was, she took a deep breath before unlocking the door to her room. 

 

“Hi! I’m Ali-” 

“Krieger.” Ella finished her sentence. “Sorry.. I uh, I know who you are.” Ella gave a small smile. 

“Okay you are adorable and super young, so who are you?” Ali gave her a big toothy smile. 

“I’m Ella Masar, I’m sixteen, well almost seventeen, it’s my first time to a camp.” 

“Wow, first camp and it’s a world cup selection camp… you must be something special kid.” 

Ella just smiled and brought her things over to her bed. When she opened her suitcase the first thing she saw was a journal. It had a note taped to the front. 

 

~Hey babe, so this is surprise number one, I know I never told you that I kept a journal, sorry for keeping that from you, it’s just kind of my thing that I’ve never told people about. I couldn't think of a better time to share it with you though.

There is one condition. You can’t read it;) Not until the right time, and you will know when that is;) mwahaha more surprises. Love you babe… and DO NOT READ.

love your keeper xoxo~

 

Ella smiled as she put the journal in the drawer of her bedside table, she also took out all the letter’s that Erin had wrote and put those with it. 

As she was pulling out her clothes and putting them in her small dresser she would occasionally find something that wasn’t hers. 

When she was done, the forward had two hoodies, three t shirts, and one snapback that belonged to Erin. Each item smelled distinctly like the keeper. Ella pulled one of the hoodies on. taking in the scent that she already missed. 

 

“Well somebody sure loves you.” The forward heard from across the room, breaking her out of her trance. 

Ella blushed when she realized she was smelling the hoodie. “Um…” 

“Hey I’m just kidding… but seriously tell me all about her!” 

Ella’s eyes went wide. “How did you know it’s a her?” 

“You keep pressing the button on your phone to stare at your lock screen which is definitely a picture of you and your girlfriend so I repeat. Tell me about her!” 

 

Ella spent the next thirty minutes gushing to the defender about Erin.

“Awe you guys are so cute together, you’re awesome, we’re going to have so much fun together!” Ali squealed giving the forward a hug. 

Ella smiled, maybe this was going to be even better than she had hoped. 

 

\-----------------------

 

When Erin got off the phone she walked out the doors of the airport and across the street. She was just walking in the hotel doors when she heard: “Can you hold the door?” Erin turned and froze as she saw Christine Sinclair, struggling with her bags. Erin quickly snapped out of it and held the door open. 

“Thanks.” The forward eyes Erin’s Canada jacket. “You here for the camp?” 

“I uh.. I… yes.” She managed to get out, before composing herself. “Sorry, I’m a big fan… But I’m Erin McLeod, goalkeeper.” 

“Christine Sinclair, forward.” 

Erin smiled nervously, and the two walked over to the front desk to check in. 

 

When Erin got to her room she walked into three other players sitting on a bed talking. 

 

A small girl with short blonde hair who Erin immediately recognized stood up first. 

“Hey I’m Sophie, I’m your roommate. This is Karina and-”

“Carm!” 

“McStud! Long time no see buddy, look at you! All grown up and at a senior camp!” The curly haired defender jumped off the bed and nearly tackled Erin.

“Well clearly you already know ms Carmelina.” 

“Are you kidding, McStud and I go way back, this little nugget was a freshman when I was graduating high school, not to toot my own horn but I’m kind of the reason she kept playing soccer sooo you’re all welcome that she is here.”

Everyone in the room laughed, including Erin. “Anyway McStud, Karina here is a keeper so you two will be spending a lot of time together. 

 

Erin gave a nervous smile, she knew who Karina was, she had been following her since she got her first cap for the national team. 

 

“Why don’t you two head back to your room so Erin can get settled in.” Sophie said, patting the keeper on the back. 

“We’ll catch up later McStud!” Carm shouted as she walked towards the door with Karina following her.

“Are you ever going to stop calling me that?” 

“Nope!” She shouted back, already half way down the hall.

 

Erin just shook her head and brought her bags over to her bed. 

“Need any help unpacking?” Sophie offered with a smile, sitting cross legged on her bed. 

“I’m okay, thanks.” Erin smiled back. Pulling some things out of her bag. On top of all her clothes in her suitcase, Erin picked up a framed photo of her and Ella that her mom took when they dressed up for their first real date. Erin was standing behind the forward with her arms wrapped around her waist and was kissing her cheek. 

Before Erin could place the picture on her nightstand; Sophie was out of her bed and grabbing the picture. 

“Oh my god. This is the cutest picture ever!” 

Erin blushed and bit her lip nervously.

“Sooooo.” Sophie said with a wink. “What’s her naaame?”

“Her name is Ella.” 

“Okay well you two are freaking adorable, and I can’t wait to hear all about her.” 

Erin smiled at how welcoming her roommate was. 

She unpacked the rest of her things, finding a few items that Ella had snuck into her bag just like she had done. 

The keeper but on one of Ella’s hoodies and stretched out on her bed, sending a text to the forward. 

 

//Just got settled into my room, I AM SHARING A ROOM WITH SOPHIE SCHMIDT. She think’s we’re a cute couple btw;) how could you not think that though;) I’m just relaxing now so you can call whenever you have time. Love you.//

 

Barely a minute later Erin’s phone rang.


	17. Chapter 17

“Hey Ali, do you mind if I call my girlfriend?” 

“Not at all! You want me to give you some privacy?”   
“No it’s fine, thanks though.” Ella smiled knowing that the defender wouldn’t mind giving her space if she ever needed it. 

 

Ella pulled out her phone and called the keeper; Erin answered immediately. 

“Hey beautiful.” 

“Hi babe.”

“Did you get settled in okay? Who are you rooming with?” 

“Yeah I did, and I’m rooming with Ali Krieger.”

 

“Aka best roommate ever!” Ali shouted from across the room. 

 

Erin smiled, glad that Ella seemed to be settling in nicely. 

 

“How is rooming with Sophie?” 

 

“It’s alright, she’s kind of a pain.” The keeper said sarcastically. 

“Hey!” The midfielder shouted throwing a pillow at Erin. 

“I’m joking I’m joking, it’s great babe, kind of surreal still.”

“Yeah I know what you mean, I know you you said to stop thanking you but I can’t… Erin thank you so much for convincing me to come here, and for believing in me.” 

 

“Of course baby, I love you.” 

“I love you too Erin.” 

 

“Erin, Sincy just let me know we have a team meeting in five.” Sophie said, getting out of bed.

 

“Okay, I’ve gotta go babe, Sophie just told me we have a team meeting in a few minutes, so I’ll talk to you tonight before bed, skype date?” 

“Sounds good babe, have fun, love you.”. 

“Love you too.” Erin smiled, hanging up the phone

 

“Okay, usually I would complain about my roommate being so mushy and in love but seriously… you two are the cutest couple ever, I mean aside from myself and Ashlyn of course.” 

 

Ella blushed. “Ashlyn Harris?”

“Yup, been five years now, and it’s definitely been easier for us as a couple since she started getting call ups.”

“Yeah that must be nice, you don’t really have to spend much time apart.” 

“It is, most people think that because I’m the “girlier” one that it’s me who couldn’t go without her; just between you and I though, she may look tough on the outside... but don’t let all those tattoo’s fool you, she’s a big softie.”

 

Ella and Ali kept talking about anything and everything, making the forward that much more excited about being at camp.

\--------------------

 

Sophie and Erin walked into Coach Herdmans room for the team meeting. The keeper’s eyes went wide as she took in all the familiar faces that she had been watching on tv for years. 

 

“McStud over here!” Carm shouted, patting an open chair beside her.

“If you keep calling me that, you can forget about me sitting by you.” Erin said rolling her eyes. 

“Oh come on, you know I say it with love little buddy.” 

Erin walked over, taking a seat between Carm and Kaylyn Kyle. The blonde midfielder smiled at the keeper as she sat. 

 

“Alright I think that’s everyone, so let’s get started.” John spoke, clapping his hands together.

“Welcome back to all you returning players, and welcome to the lone newcomer we have with us today, Miss Erin McLeod.”

Erin blushed a bit at the attention being put on her, but the whole team, welcomed her warmly. 

 

“I’m really excited to get to work tomorrow and I think this is going to be a great camp. I didn’t have too much planned to say tonight, I mostly just wanted to get you girls together to get acquainted and/or reacquainted with one another. So I’ll let you girls talk, but I will be pulling a few of you aside to talk one on one in the next little while.” 

 

All the girls fell into easy conversation with each other. Carm pulled Erin over to where Emily Zurrer and Melissa Tancredi were talking animately about Manchester derby they watched that morning. 

“Oh come on, you have to agree that it was a foul! Rooney totally should have had a pk.” Emily said, throwing her hands in the air.

 

The girls were quick to add the young keeper into their discussion. 

“United or City?” Melissa asked with a serious look on her face. 

“I’m actually more of an Arsenal fan, but I have to go for city, mostly because Joe Hart has my heart.” The large striker looked down at the keeper for a moment before reaching out her hand. “Welcome to the team.” 

“Great, another one.” Emily exasperated. “Do you at least like Rooney?” 

“Well, if I said anything other than yes, my girlfriend would find out and I’d be dead so… yes.” 

“Girlfriend!?” Emily shouted, loud enough that the rest of the team stopped their conversation and turned to the group of girls. “Ah tell me all about her!” 

The rest of the team crowded around them, wanting to hear what Erin had to say.

“Um… I.”

“Awe don’t be shy!” Kaylyn Kyle chimed in. “If you tell us about your girlfriend, I’ll tell you about my boyfriend.” 

 

“We’ve all heard about your boyfriend Kay, many many times.” Sinclair said, laughing as she walked back into the room after talking to John. “Erin, coach wants to talk to you next, so you’re off the hook.” The captain said with a wink, patting the young keeper on the back.

Erin smiled as she left the room, glad to have escaped. 

 

Erin walked over to the room across the hall where John was. 

 

“Erin it’s great to finally meet you.” John reached his hand out for the keeper who shook it. 

“You too coach.” 

 

“Alright, so I’m going to get right to it, and tell you something that your goalkeeper coaches didn’t think I should tell you, but I think it’s the right thing to do. I know that being as young as you are, you might not expect to have the biggest chance of being named to the world cup roster, especially as a starter, however that’s not the case. Karina is on her last leg with this team, and she made it clear that she wanted the starting position to be giving to someone else to get them ready to really take over this team between the posts. So that leaves you and Stephanie Labbe. Now we bring three keepers to the world cup, so regardless, you will be a part of this team, which is why the gk coaches thought it would be a bad idea to share this with you. They thought that knowing this would cause you to not give it your all, knowing that you had a spot. But I don’t think that’s who you are. I think you are someone who is going to be willing to fight and give your all for that starting spot, and I hope you prove me right.” 

“I am definitely ready to fight for that spot, and I won’t settle for anything less than me giving one hundred percent everyday.”

“That’s what I like to hear, I look forward to getting to know you more, and really seeing what you can bring to our team.” 

 

Erin and John talked for a little while longer before he sent her back across the hall to talk with her teammates. 

The keeper had great conversations with a lot of the players, and she couldn’t wait to start working with them all. 

 

\-------------------

 

Ella also had her first team meeting that night. The forward made her way down to the conference room with Ali who explained to her how things usually went down. 

 

“Pia is going to try and sound all tough and serious, but she is probably one of the sweetest ladies you’ll ever meet. Just don’t be late for training and the woman will love you.” 

“There’s my princess.” Ashlyn Harris walked up to the two girls, putting her arm around Ali. “Yo you must be Ella, nice to meet you man.” 

“Yeah, you too.” The forward smiled.

 

The forward could have sworn her heart stopped when she walked into the room and right in front of her stood Carli Lloyd talking to Christie Rampone. 

“Careful roomie, I think you’re drooling.” Ali smirked, teasing the young forward. 

 

Ella blushed, she now knew how Erin felt when she had seen Christine Sinclair in the airport. 

 

The meeting really opened Ella’s eyes as to just how special it was that she was getting the chance to be there. She was in the presence of some of the best female footballers in the world and couldn’t wait to get out on the pitch with them tomorrow.

 

“Hey Ella I’m going to hang in Ash and Whitney’s room for a bit before curfew do you want to come?” Ali asked, flashing one of her big toothy smiles. 

 

“I think I’ll just go back to our room, I promised Erin I’d skype her before bed and I’m pretty tired.”

 

“Alright sounds good, I’ll see you later then, tell your girl i say hiiii.” Ali gave a little wave as she walked down the hall with Ashlyn. 

 

Ella couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she walked back to her room. Everyone had been so welcoming today, especially Ali, with any lucky the rest of camp here would be as great as the first day in New Jersey.


	18. Chapter 18

Ella got back to her room and pulled out her laptop to call Erin. The keeper had just sent her a text saying she was back from her meeting and was free to talk so she answered right away. 

 

“Hey there gorgeous.” The keeper smiled into the camera when Ella’s face appeared on her screen.

“Hi babe.” Ella smiled wide at her goofy girlfriend who’s face was just a little too close to the camera. “Erin back up I can practically see up your nose.” 

“Oops.”

The forward just laughed. “I miss you already, is that crazy?” 

“No, because I miss you already too.”

The couple just looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, the best they could through the pixels. 

 

“You look really happy babe, I hope that means you’re settling in nicely.” Erin said, breaking the silence. 

“I am, everyone I talked to has been so nice and welcomed me like I’ve been here a million times. Ali is great too, she said to say hi by the way.” 

“That’s great babe, here too. Tell her I say hi back, and by the way you are a hit with any of the girls here who are United fans, as soon as I said you were a Rooney fan they automatically liked you.”

“Even if I’m their enemy on the pitch?” Ella said with a wink. 

 

“Actually I’m not sure I mentioned that you are playing with the other side of the border to anyone today, but I’m sure it will come up soon enough. Once word got out that I had a girlfriend, all the girls wanted to hear about you.”

 

“Well of course they do, I’m awesome.” The forward spoke with a smirk. 

“Yeah you’re alright.” 

“Hey!” 

“I’m kidding Ella, you are definitely awesome, and beautiful, and perfect, and pretty much every other good adjective.” 

“And you’re a goober my crazy keeper.” 

The keeper gave her biggest cheesy smile, and Ella let out a big yawn.

“You look exhausted baby, you should head to bed.”

“But I want to talk to you, and once we start training tomorrow it’s going to be harder to find time to talk.” 

“I know baby, but you need a good sleep so you’re ready to go tomorrow and I do too.”

The forward frowned, she knew Erin was right.

“Okay… it’s gonna be weird sleeping without you.” 

“For me too, I love you so much El.”

“I love you too.” 

“Can you do something for me before you go to sleep?” Erin whispered.

“Of course, what is it?” 

“Read the first page of my journal, hopefully that will put a smile on your face before you fall asleep.” 

Ella smiled wide. “Okay babe I will, I’ll talk to you whenever I can tomorrow.” 

“Alright, goodnight beautiful have a great sleep and a good first day of training.” 

“You too Erin, I love you.”

“Love you more.” 

The forward signed off with a smile on her face. She got under the covers in her bed and pulled Erin’s journal out of her bedside table.

 

~I decided since I was starting in a new place that it was a good time to start a new journal since I was almost at the end of my last one. It’s my first day of school and I’m kind of freaking out, the school year is already three quarters over, plus I have to try and get on the soccer team here, with any luck they still need a keeper. 

What a day. 

A lot happened, but all I can think about is Ella… I don’t even know the girl, but I definitely want to. Not just because she’s beautiful but i don’t know, just something about her. Since I mentioned it though… I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone look so good after running laps. She is crazy strong too, I’m going to have to watch my eyes in the changeroom, I’m lucky she never caught me staring. Her eyes are so beautiful, and the way her nose crinkles when she smiles… I don’t think I’ve ever been so drawn to someone before, did I mention her abs? because wow. I think it might take a little time for her to warm up to me, she seems pretty shy, and after what Meghan said, she might not ever let me in. I hope she does though, I won’t give up.~

 

Ella didn’t realize she was crying until Ali walked in and asked what was wrong. 

“Oh it’s nothing.. uh happy tears actually.” The forward smiled, putting the journal away. 

 

Ali walked over and sat on the edge of the forwards bed with a gentle smile. 

“I know it’s hard being away from your girlfriend, and I just want you to know if you ever need to talk to someone I’m a good listener.”

“Thanks Ali, that means a lot. I’m sure I’ll take you up on that at some point.” 

“Good. Now get some sleep kid, we got a long day tomorrow.” 

“Night.” 

“Night Ella.”

 

\-------------------------

 

“You ready to head down for breakfast Erin?” 

“Yeah I’m good, let’s go.” 

 

Erin sent a quick text to Ella as her and Sophie made their way downstairs for breakfast with the team. 

//Morning love, if you don’t see this before you start training I hope you have a great day. Show them what you’re made of. xoxo//

 

Once she grabbed some food, Erin went and sat beside the other keepers; Steph and Karina. 

 

“Aye the gk union is complete, morning girl.” 

“Morning.” Erin smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. 

 

Erin and Steph immediately hit it off, and the young keeper was feeling really good about her fellow teammates. 

When they were done eating, Erin went back up to her room to get her stuff ready for their first practice. The team had two hours on the field and then after lunch they would train in the gym for another couple hours. 

 

\----------------------

 

Ella’s first training session was going well, she was meshing well with the team, especially the young midfielder Morgan Brian. She set up of few good opportunities for Ella during a scrimmage who after missing the first couple got a ball past Hope Solo. 

 

“I’ll remember that one kid!” The keeper shouted at Ella as ran back down the field.

 

They only had a short break before they went into the gym to train, were many of the girls were amazed by the young forwards strength. 

 

“Damn Kriegs you better not make that girl angry, your roomie got some power.” 

 

“Oh please, she may be strong but this little cutie wouldn’t hurt a fly, she’s too sweet.” Ali said, nudging Ella. 

“Call me cutie again and we’ll see about that.” Ella said, winking at the defender. 

 

After a long and hard workout the team was finally done for the day. Ella checked her phone for the first time as she walked back up to her room. She smiled when she saw Erin’s text.

 

//Hey babe, just finished for the day. I hope your day is going well and I’ll talk to you whenever you can. Love you//

 

Ali came back to the room a few minutes later and invited Ella to go to dinner with her and a few other girls. So they walked a few blocks until finding a good looking restaurant. 

 

Ella got to know some of the girls better over dinner, her and Kelley O’hara fell into an easy conversation. 

 

“That’s so cool that your girlfriend is at a camp too, talk about a power couple.” 

“Are you dating anyone?” Ella asked, smiling at the freckle faced girl.

“Well… um it’s kind of complicated. Hope and I are kind of together but… I don’t know kind of not. We aren’t official or anything, just because she doesn’t want to come out and face all the publicity stuff, especially after not being separated from her husband for very long. It’s really frustrating sometimes but at the same time I really love her and I’ll do anything to make her happy.” 

“Are you happy though Kelley?” 

“She makes me happy. I know that it may sound like she is kind of taking advantage of me, but she is trying, it’s gotten a lot better lately and she is getting better a sharing how she’s feeling. Don’t tell her I said that though, she’ll kill me, she prefers when people think she doesn’t have emotions aside from her “I’m going to kill you face” that she wears 90% of the time.” 

“Well as long as you are happy then that is what matters. You can always talk to me if you need to by the way.” 

“Thanks Ella.”

“Anytime.” 

 

The team walked back to their hotel, and when Ali and Ella got back to their room the forwards phone rang. 

 

“Hey babe.” Ella answered with a smile.

“Hi baby, how was your day?” 

“It was good, the workouts were pretty intense, but it was a good first day. How was yours?”

“Mine was pretty good, I started out a little off, but I ended on a high note so that was good. I just talked to my mom, and she said to say hi and hopes you’re doing well.” 

“Next time you talk to her tell her I say hi back and that I am doing good.” 

“I will.”

 

“I say hi again too!” Ali shouted from her bed.” 

“She says hi back Al.” 

 

“Good, I’m heading to sleep though, Night El.”

“Night Ali.”

 

“Hey Ella?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” The keeper got out through a big yawn.

“I love you too Erin, so much, you sound like you need some sleep babe.” 

“No I’m fine I wa-” The keeper yawned again. “-nt to talk to you more. Just five more minutes.” 

“Okay babe.” Ella smiled, she wanted nothing more than to talk with the keeper all night but she knew they both needed to have a good sleep. 

 

Erin didn’t even make it five minutes before Ella heard her faint snores on the other side of the line and hung up the phone after whispering “I love you” 

The forward laid in bed for a few minutes just thinking about Erin and how lucky she was to have her. Eventually she fell asleep with a smile resting on her face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short and uneventful but the next should be better! Going to get this camp moving along

After her fifth day of camp, Ella threw herself onto her bed in exhaustion. The forward did not have a good day, she didn’t connect with her team well during scrimmages and didn’t hit the net once when she got chances. Ella let out a deep breath, she knew Erin wouldn’t be done her training yet, as they always told each other their schedules for the next day the night before. 

 

The forwards head was swamped with negative thoughts and she was on the verge of tears. After a few minutes, she reached into her bedside table and pulled out a letter titled: “Open when you’re doubting yourself” She wiped away her tears and opened the letter.

 

“Open when you’re doubting yourself”

~Ella;

I’m going to make this as clear as I possibly can, because I know if you are doubting yourself that you aren’t going to be in the mood for anything complicated. 

You are amazing Ella, you are so incredibly talented and you are where you are for a reason. Your talent was recognized and I know sometimes you have a hard time believing that you belong there but you do. The way you carry yourself on the field and play your heart out for the full ninety, even when you aren’t on the field you are a leader, and you are someone that is looked up to by the people you play with. You’re talent is extraordinary and I’m so glad that it is being recognized. I have no doubts that you will named to that world cup roster by the time this camp ends. You’re incredible baby and I can’t wait to keep watching you grow and succeed. I know it seems hard sometimes, but I have faith that you will push past this little bump in the road and come back stronger. And always remember; “You don’t know what you are made of until you are broken” We all have bad days love, even the best of us.

I love you. 

Keep your head up beautiful. 

-Your keeper xoxo~

 

Ella was crying again, but this time they were happy tears, she didn’t know how the keeper always knew what to say, even before it needed to be said. 

 

The forward took a picture of the letter and sent it with a text to the keeper. 

 

//Thank you for this, I definitely needed it today. I love you so much.//

 

“Hey Ella?” The forward’s head snapped up, she hadn’t heard Ali enter the room. 

“Hey what’s up?” 

“I know you didn’t have the best day today, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out for ice cream with Kelley and I? We can talk about how we all have a thing for keepers.” Ali finished with a wink. 

The forward smiled at the gesture. “I’d love to, thank Ali.” 

 

They walked down to the lobby and met Kelley before walking down the street to an ice cream shop.

 

Once the girls got their ice cream the took a seat in a booth. 

 

“So Ella,” Kelley started. “you get to start first because you’re the newest member to our club.” 

“Club?” 

“Yup, the dating a goalkeeper club.” The freckled girl laughed, patting Ella on the back. “So, how’d you and your girl get together?” 

 

Ella blushed a bit, thinking about Erin. “Well uh.. It’s kind of a long story, but basically I was in a really bad place when I met Erin, and she showed me happiness for the first time in a while. I hadn’t had the best time family wise for the last few years since my dad passed away, and Erin and her mom basically took me in once I let down my walls enough to let her help me. She’s really the reason I’m here, I’ve gotten a few call ups in the past but I never came because I didn’t believe that I deserved it, and also because of my mom… but that’s another story that I’d rather not get into right now.”

 

“Well it sounds like you met her at just the right time, and I’m glad you’re here, you are definitely a great addition.” Ali smiled, putting her arm around the young forward. 

“I agree, sooo what else do you have to share?” Kelley asked with an evil grin. “I want allll the details, first kiss, first date, first time.” Kelley finished with a wink, this got another blush out of Ella, who thought back to her and Erin’s first time.

 

“Well, I wish our first kiss had gone a little better, unfortunately I kissed her first and then I sort of ran away…” 

“No way! How come?” 

“Well at first I thought I ran because I was confused about having kissed a girl, and I felt so guilty because I’m pretty religious and thought that I couldn’t possibly like another girl, but then I realised that girl or not, I ran because I didn’t want to hurt her by bringing her into my messed up life. After that night I tried to avoid her, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t deny what I had felt when I kissed her, no matter how brief it was. So the next night I ended up going to her house and telling her everything, and I guess that’s kind of the beginning of it all. The day after that was when what I count as our real first kiss happened.” 

 

“Wow. That was just only the first kiss story, we’re going to be here a while.” Ali joked. 

 

Ella blushed as she went on about the keeper again, sharing more than she ever thought she would with girls who she had only just met. She felt safe with the girls on the team, everyone was so accepting and welcoming. 

 

After a while Ali started gushing about Ashlyn, when Ella got a text from her keeper.

 

//I’m glad the letter helped babe, and I hope you day is going better now. Love you//

 

Ella smiled down at the message and typed out her reply, not noticing that Ali had stopped talking and her and Kelly we’re staring at her with a knowing smile.

 

//It is, Ali and Kelley invited me for ice cream and made me spill every detail of our relationship. Kind of made me miss you more though//

 

//I miss you tons babe, skype later tonight?//

 

// of course, I’ll call you later. I love you.//

 

//love love love you too Ella.//

 

When the forward finally looked up from her phone, she finally noticed Ali and Kelley looking at her and blushed again. 

 

“Man you are so in love and I love it, Kelley you’re up.” 

 

“Alright well, things are actually really great right now, Hope and I have been talking a lot about our relationship and well… we made it official yesterday.” The freckled girl smiled wide.

 

“Finally! That’s awesome Kell, I’m happy for ya.”

“Thanks. We’re are going to wait a little while before really going public, but I don’t really care about that right now, I’m just happy I can really call her mine.” 

 

The three girls talked for a little while longer, before heading back to their hotel, Ella and Ali both bugged Kelley for getting to room with hope because the coaches didn’t know that they were together.

“We are going to tell them after this camp, we’re scared if we tell them now that they will think we didn’t tell them so we could room together, which isn’t the case because technically we weren’t dating.” 

 

“Whatever you say squirrel, just remember that the walls in this hotel aren’t very thick.” Ali joked, and Kelley shoved the defender playfully. 

“You’re one to talk Kriegs, Ashlyn’s room is right next to ours y’know, so trust me when I say I know how thin the walls are.” 

Ella just laughed at the two girls joking back and forth on the walk back, grateful in knowing that she had made some real friends at camp that she knew she could trust.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always welcome<3

“Hey Erin, KK and I are going for a walk, wanna join?” Steph asked the younger keeper.

“Yeah sure!.” Erin replied with a smile, throwing on her sneakers. 

 

The three keepers got along really well, and it definitely had made camp a lot easier over the past two weeks, working with people who all enjoyed one another. They took a bunch of goofy pictures and a few nice ones as well. 

 

“This is such a good picture of you two kids!” KK showed her phone to Steph and Erin.

“I love that! Send it to me?”

 

Steph posted the picture to instagram immediately and captioned it with “Luh you Baby Canada<3”

 

Since Erin was so young, the team had given her the nickname “baby canada” though some of the girls, including Steph were only a couple years older.

 

Erin reposted the photo a few minutes later and captioned hers “best GKU a girl could ask for<3”

 

Ella had just got back from training when she got the notification from Erin’s instagram post. She opened the notification, and her smile faltered as she looked at the post. 

It was taken from behind as Erin was walking in a park with another girl, their arms were around each other and their heads were thrown back laughing. Anyone would say that the two looked like a couple. 

She read both Erin and Steph’s captions and as much as she tried to push the feeling away, the forward was jealous. She knew deep down that Erin would never do anything intentionally to upset her, but she didn’t like the way the two girls were holding onto each other. 

 

A minute later, Ella’s phone started ringing as Erin’s photo popped up on her screen. 

The forward almost didn’t answer, but finally picked up on the last ring. 

 

“Hey.” 

“Hey baby, what’s up?” 

“Nothing, just got back from training.” 

Erin could hear frustration in Ella’s voice. “Is something wrong babe? Did you have another bad day?”

“It was fine.” Ella spoke coldly, she was being unfair to the keeper and she knew that, but she couldn’t help it. She heard someone else talking on the other end of the call.

“Who are you with?”

“I’m with Steph,” Ella stiffened at the name who was tagged in Erin photo from earlier. “We were just at the cutest little cafe, the donuts were to die for.”

Ella stayed quiet for a moment. “Ella babe what’s going on?” 

“Nothing is-”

“Ella don’t tell me nothing is wrong, you are upset.” 

“Do you like her?” 

“What?” 

“Steph. Do you like her? Because that photo sure made it look like you do.” 

“This is about the picture I posted?” 

“You looked like a couple.” Ella whispered out, tears forming in her eyes.

Erin stepped out of the room she was in so she could talk in private. 

“Baby Steph is my friend, I do not have any feelings for her, and I promise that goes both ways. Did you look at her instagram account?” 

“No I.. why?”

“Because if you did you would see that just like me, Steph has a girlfriend, who is also at this camp.” 

“Fuck I’m such an idiot, I’m so sorry Erin I had no reason to think this, I just couldn’t help it, as soon as I saw the picture my mind just went to this jealous place…”

“Hey baby you are not an idiot okay? I’m sorry the picture upset you and I can delete it if you want?” 

“No you don’t have to do that really, I’m sorry I got so mad about it, I don’t know what that was.” 

“It’s okay Ella really. I love you so much okay?” 

“I love you too Erin… I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too beautiful, can you promise me if anything like this ever makes you upset again that you’ll tell me?”

“I will I promise, I think I only freaked out a bit because I’m missing you so much…” 

“Hey everyone gets jealous sometimes babe, it just means you care, I’d be lying if I said I’d never gotten jealous when someone looked at you for too long when we were out together.”

“That’s happened?” 

 

“Have you seen yourself? Of course it has, someone would have to be blind to not want to stare at you.” 

“Well I guess I’ve never noticed because I’m always too distracted staring at my beautiful girlfriend.” 

“Smooth.” Erin said with a little chuckle. “I have to go for a team dinner now babe, so I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Okay, bye baby.” 

 

Once Ella hung up she got a text from the keeper. //when you need to know how much I love you...//

 

The forward quickly reached into her bedside table and pulled out the letter that Erin was referring to. She knew that Erin loved her, but sometimes she really did need to be reassured. 

 

“Open when you need to know how much I love you.”

~Hey love, 

This letter is to tell you just how much you mean to me. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I love you more than words can explain. 

I love the way your eyes light up when you smile. I love the way your forehead crinkles when you’re deep in thought. I love the way you put your heart into everything you do. I love your big bushy head of hair. I love your cute little snores and the way you mumble sweet nothings in your sleep. I love how passionate you are about soccer. I love how brave and strong you are through everything. I love the sound of your laughter and your voice when you just wake up. I love the way you inspire me to be the best I can be. I love you still when you're a mess (though you'll always be beautiful to me) I love that you never fail to give me butterflies. I love that you laugh at my jokes no matter how cheesy. I love how I randomly catch myself uttering your name or "I love you" aloud without really thinking. I love to wake up with you by my side, my days are always better when they start with you. I love that feeling of being secure when you wrap your arms around me. I love when you sing, even though you’re not very good at it;) I love how you make me really believe that I am beautiful, something I never used to think true before I met you. I love how make me comfortable in my body. I love when I just randomly smile, then realize that I'm thinking of you. I love the fact that the lists and love never ends.

Now I want you to get my journal and open it to page 8…

I 

Love

You.

-Your keeper~ 

 

Ella wiped the tears from her eyes before grabbing Erin’s journal and reading on. 

 

~Is it possible to be in love with someone you’ve just met? Before today I would have said no, but I have no doubts that I am one hundred percent in love with Ella. God she is so perfect, I barely know her but I feel like I have my whole life. When her lips touched mine I swear my heart stopped… and maybe that’s a little dramatic but when I’m around her I just feel so much happier. She told me everything last night. She told me things that she had never shared with anyone else and all I could think while she was talking was how beautiful this girl sitting in front of me was. I’ve never felt this pull towards someone before, and it’s a little scary but at the same time I can feel how special it is. 

 

We kissed again… for real this time. And if I wasn’t in love with Ella before I sure as hell am now. I can’t even describe my feelings for this amazing girl. I will never let her go. We aren’t officially together but god I hope we will be soon. She is so beautiful, and even more she makes me feel beautiful… It might be crazy but I know already that she is my person. She is the one that everyone talks about. The one that when you meet them they change your life and it can never be changed back after that. I only hope I can be lucky enough to be that person in her life as well because no matter what, she will always be it for me.~

 

All Ella could think as she wiped her tears away was how incredibly lucky she was to have such an amazing person in her life who consistently brought happiness into her life, even when they were separated by a border. 

 

//You are amazing, I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I will never be able to describe the impact you have had on me. If there is one thing I am sure of it is that you are undeniably the person I want to spend my life with and I will never stop thanking god for bringing you into my life Erin. I love you more than I will ever be able to explain<3//

 

Erin pulled over and read the text. She smiled and almost answered the text before remembering that she said she was at a team dinner. The Keeper put her phone down and continued driving, she had a long night ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Erin is up to...;)


	21. Chapter 21

*Flashback*

“Hello?”

“Hey Ali, it’s Erin.”

“Hey! What’s up?”

“Well I kind of have a big favor to ask.”

“Hey anything for my girl’s girl! What can I do for you?

*End of flashback*

 

Erin smiled thinking back to her conversation with Ali. She got all the information she needed make her surprise work. 

 

About four hours into her drive the keeper pulled over when she heard her phone ring and she saw Ella’s picture show on her screen. 

 

“Hey babe.”

“Hey beautiful what’s up?” 

“Not too much, I have pretty early training tomorrow so I was actually just getting ready for bed and was about to call you.” 

“Oh right I forgot you still had training tomorrow I won’t keep you long then.” 

“Do you have any plans for your weekend off?” 

“Yeah Ali invited me to go shopping with her and Christen.”

“That sounds like fun babe-” Erin yawned.

“Yeah, you should head to bed though babe, I don’t want you to be too tired tomorrow.”

“Are you sure? I can talk for a little while longer.” 

“No it’s okay really, I think Ali and I are going to have a movie marathon so I’ll be up for a while if you can’t fall asleep though.”

“Okay baby, I love you and I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Have a good day tomorrow love.” 

“I will.” Erin hung up with a smile,knowing she would be having a great day.

 

After six and a half hours of driving Erin could hardly contain her excitement, she was about thirty minutes away from the hotel that Ali had given her the address to. The minutes passed quickly and Erin found herself parked outside of the hotel in New Jersey. 

Erin pulled out her phone and sent a text to the forward hoping that Ella was still awake. 

 

//You still up babe?//

The keeper let out a sigh of relief when Ella answered immediately. 

//Yup, can’t sleep?//

//Not exactly, can you do something for me?//

//Of course baby what do you need?// 

//Open the letter...//

//Which letter?//

//You know which one...//

Ella stared at her phone confused for a minute before realizing what Erin was talking about. 

She reached into her bedside table and pulled out the letter labeled //Open when I tell you to...// 

 

~”Open when I tell you to…

~Hey love;

So this is the last big surprise I have up my sleeve… you have to follow these instructions very carefully okay? You can’t skip any steps. 

 

Start by going to Hope and Kelley’s room…~

 

Ella was confused, how did Erin know that Hope and Kelley were roommates? And why did she have to go to their room?

 

~Once you get there you will know what to do next. I love you… 

Have fun xoxo -your keeper.~

 

Ella looked over at Ali quizzically who was practically shaking with excitement.

“Ali what’s going on?”

“I dunno…”

“Yes you do.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about now listen to your girlfriend and go!” Ali practically shoved the forward out the door, still wearing a huge grin on her face. 

 

Ella walked down the hall to Hope and Kelley’s room and knocked on the door.

Kelley opened to door with a anticipating smile, clearly she had been awaiting Ella’s arrival.

“Hey Ella!” 

“Hey Kelley… Can you tell me what’s going on?”

“I can’t I’m afraid, however, I can give you these.” Kelley grabbed a note and a single red rose from Hope’s hands and passed them over to Ella.

 

The forward looked at the note which read. ~next step is to go to go to JJ and Christen’s room.~

 

Ella shook her head and walked further down the hall. 

 

After she had been to every one of the girls rooms, the forward had a full bouquet of roses and one last note. ~Time to go back to your room;)... xoxo~

 

When she got to her and Ali’s room the forward flung the door open. “Ali! What is going-” The forward’s jaw dropped as she entered the room to find Erin standing by the window.

“Erin! What… how did… I…” 

“Hey there beautiful.”Erin smiled at the flustered state of her girlfriend. 

Ella put down the roses and practically sprinted across the small room, jumping into Erin’s awaiting arms. 

Ella mumbled something incoherently into the keeper’s neck as she held her tight. 

“What’d you say babe?” 

“Are you really here right now?” Ella whispered, fighting back the tears welling up in her eyes. 

“I’m really here baby.” Erin whispered in the forwards ear, holding up her girlfriend still. 

Ella leaned back slightly and looked into Erin’s eyes before crashing their lips together. 

 

Both girls pulled away breathless after a minute. 

 

“God I can’t believe you’re here. How are you here?” Ella asked, shaking her head, still not really believing that Erin was in New Jersey.

 

“I may have fibbed when I said my days off weren’t until next week… So I talked to John, who was okay with it because I wasn’t the only one going somewhere for the weekend off and then I talked to Ali who helped me plan everything and also made sure it was okay with your coach by the way...and now here I am.” 

 

The forward was completely blown away by the gesture and she couldn’t even form a complete sentence. “I can’t believe you… I love you so much.” 

“I love you too baby, and we have all day together tomorrow, I have to drive back sunday morning.” 

“Erin you are seriously amazing, I can’t believe you drove all the way here.” 

“I did it to see that smile on your face.” Erin spoke quietly as she traced the lines of the forwards face. “And because I missed you like crazy of course and probably would have gone a little nuts if I had to go another two weeks without seeing your beautiful face in person.”

 

“I’ve missed you so much you goober, you’re probably exhausted though, are you staying in here?”

 

“Yup, Ali is quite happy to be staying in Ashlyn’s room for tonight and tomorrow.”

Ella’s smile got even bigger if that was possible. “Let’s go to bed baby.” 

 

The couple climbed into Ella’s bed and Erin wrapped her arms tight around the forwards waist as Ella snuggled into her chest.

 

“How did I get so lucky?” Ella whispered faintly into the keeper’s chest with the tired raspiness in her voice that Erin loved. 

“I’m the lucky one babe.” Erin spoke soothingly placing a kiss on top of the forwards head while running her fingers through her wild hair. 

“When are you going to realize how perfect you are? You deserve the world Erin and I am unquestionably lucky to have you in my life.” Ella finished by kissing the keeper soundly on the lips. “So don’t try and argue that.” 

 

Erin just smiled and pulled Ella in closer if that was possible. “I love you my gorgeous girl, goodnight.” 

“I love you too Erin. Goodnight. 

Both girls slept better that night than they had since they had left for camp and neither one’s smile left their faces throughout the night.


	22. Chapter 22

“This was the best day ever.” Ella smiled contently up at Erin as the couple walked hand in hand back to the hotel after a long day together. 

“Definitely worth the drive getting to spend this day with you.” Erin agreed, admiring the illuminating smile on her girlfriends face. 

Both girls wished that they had longer together, but neither was going to complain since they were fortunate enough to have the same weekend off and get even one whole day with one another. 

 

They had just gotten back to Ella’s hotel room when the girls heard a knock on the door.

Erin opened it and found an always smiling Ali on the other side.

“Hey gril how was your day?” Ali asked. 

“It was awesome, thank you again for helping me out with this Ali.” 

“Of course! Anything for my favourite roommate. Where is that crazy kid?” 

“She’s just in the bathroom, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to invited you two for dinner with Ash and I tonight? We’re going to this nice place down the street, and they only have booths available so i thought it be nice if you two joined us for a double date.”

 

“That sounds awesome, I’m sure Ella would love to go.”

“What would I love to do?” The forward asked as she stepped out of the bathroom, and wrapped her arms around the keeper’s waist. 

“Go on a double date with Ali and Ash tonight?” 

“Yeah that sounds like fun!”

“Perfect! We have a reservation for seven o’clock so we’ll meet you down in the lobby in like an hour.” Ali smiled, turning to walk back down the hall. “Dress nice!” She shouted over her shoulder.

 

“You heard the princess, better dress to impress.” Ella winked at the keeper.

“Don’t I always?” Erin smirked as she went over to her bag and picked out the one button down shirt she had packed.

 

As Ella pulled on one of the two dresses she had brought with her to camp, she noticed Erin staring at her from across the room. 

“It’s rude to stare you know.” Ella said with a smirk as she walked over to the keeper and turned around so her back was facing Erin. “Zip me up?” She asked quietly.

 

The keeper slowly zipped up the dress and pulled Ella’s hair aside so she could place a light kiss on her neck. “You look beautiful.” 

Ella turned to face Erin with a smile on her face. “Thank you. You look pretty gorgeous yourself.” 

“I think there is one thing missing though…” The keeper spoke with a mischievous grin as she pulled a small box out of her pocket, handing it over to Ella.

“What’s this?” 

“I’m not going to be with you on your birthday, so I thought this would be a good time to give you your present.” 

 

Ella opened the black box revealing a necklace, it was a simple chain with a gold heart locket attached. The forward opened the locket and on the inside there were roman numerals inscribed. 

“It’s the day we first met.” Erin spoke quietly 

“Put it on for me?” Ella asked, handing the necklace over to the keeper. 

 

Erin made sure the clasp was hooked properly before turning Ella around to look in her eyes. 

“Happy early birthday baby.” 

“I love this, and I love you so much. Thank you.” Ella leaned up and kissed Erin deeply. 

The couple pulled away breathless a few minutes later, both realizing they needed to get going. 

 

Ella and Erin walked down to the lobby hand in hand; Erin in black pants and light blue button down, and Ella wearing a black dress.

 

They met Ash and Ali, and the two couples walked down the street to the restaurant. 

After they were seated and had their orders taken the group fell into an easy conversation. 

 

“So Erin how’s your camp going?” Ashlyn asked. 

“It’s good! It’s a really great experience being with the senior team, so I’m just trying to soak it all in.” 

Erin and Ash quickly engrossed themselves in a conversation about being a keeper, leaving Ali and Ella to have their own conversation.

 

“Thanks so much for helping Erin out with this Al.” 

“Don’t mention it! Like I said I know what it’s like to be away from your girl, sometimes that one day together is all you need to get you through the camp. Besides I love Erin so I’m happy to be of assistance, and clearly our girls are enjoying each others company.” Ali laughed motioning to the two keepers who hadn’t heard a word that Ali had said. 

 

“Geez you’d think the two of them were the couple here.” Ella and Ali both laughed at the forwards comment, gaining the attention of Ash and Erin who gave them quizzical looks. 

“Looks like they can hear us after all.” Ali said with a wink.

 

The two couples had a great night, full of conversation before heading back to the hotel. 

 

“Don’t have too much fun tonight ladies.” Ali said with a wink as her and Ash walked further down the hall to Ashlyn’s room. 

 

“Don’t worry we’ll keep it off your bed.” Ella threw back with a wink at the defender. This comment shocked Erin who was used to Ella being more reserved when it came to talking about their private life.

 

\----------------------

 

 

“Hey Erin?” Ella asked when the two were curled up in bed that night. 

“Yeah babe?”

“I um… I talked to my mom the other day.”

“Really? That’s great baby, how’d it go?” 

“You… you’re not mad?” Ella asked nervously.

“Why would I be mad about that?” 

“Well I just… I didn’t tell you, and I didn’t want you to be mad about me keeping that from you, I guess I just forgot to mention it when it happened because we’ve both been so busy.”

“Ella I’m not mad, I’m glad you talked with your mom, and since you don’t sound very upset I’m assuming it went well?” 

The forward’s worry left her face and she kissed Erin quickly before continuing. 

“Yeah, she’s doing really good, and has been sober for a whole month now.” 

“That’s awesome Ella, I’m glad she’s doing well.” 

“I told her that we could meet for coffee sometime when we’re back from camp, you’ll come with me right? I mean you don’t have to but I-”

“Ella of course I’ll come with you, that’s not even a question.” Erin cut off the rambling forward and eased her worries with a kiss. 

“Thanks babe, I love you.” 

“I love you more.” 

 

\-----------------

 

Erin didn’t have to leave too early the next morning, so her and Ella slept in and had a lazy morning in bed.

 

“Hey babe? How would you feel about spending a few days in Canada after camp is over? My mom wants me to visit with some family in Toronto since I’m up there anyway and she thought that you’d probably prefer to come with me than go back to Chicago by yourself and stay with her until I’m back. You don’t have to obviously but I just thought it’d be fun for you to see where i grew up and meet some of my family and stuff...” When the keeper stopped her little monologue she looked down to find Ella staring back up at her with a smile on her face.

“What?” Erin asked quizzically.

 

“Just waiting for you to realize that I would follow you across the world and you shouldn’t even have to ask. Of course I’ll come to Toronto with you, I’d love to meet more of your family.”

 

The couple spent the next hour talking about anything and everything until Erin’s alarm went off signaling that she had to get going. Ella walked down to where to keeper keeper was parked gripping her girlfriend's arm tightly.

“Thank you so much for coming here.” Ella knew it would only be two more weeks but she still got emotional having to say goodbye again.

“I’m glad I did. I’ll see you soon okay babe?”

“See you soon. I love you.” Ella gave the keeper one last kiss before she got in her car and drove off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp is coming to an end...

Camp started back up for both Erin and Ella and both girls were physically and mentally exhausted when it came to the last whole week of camp.

 

Ella threw herself onto her bed, face first and would have fallen asleep immediately if it hadn’t been for her phone ringing, signalling a skype call from Erin. 

 

“Hey babe.” Ella tried to put a smile on her face, but she could barely keep her eyes open. 

“Is now a good time El? You look like you were just about to fall asleep.” 

The forward smiled sheepishly, she didn’t want to make Erin feel bad, because yes; she had been about to sleep but she would never pass up time talking to Erin. 

“It’s fine really, it was just a long day.” 

 

“For me too, but I really think that-” 

Erin was cut off when Sophie walked into their room. “Hey Erin I brought you some more ice, and here take one of my pillows to put under your leg.”

 

“Erin are you hurt? What happened?” Ella immediately began panicking when she heard Sophie. 

The keeper bit her lip, looking away from the screen. “I’m fine really babe, it’s no big deal, and Sophie stop giving me that look.” 

 

“Erin.” Ella spoke seriously. 

The keeper let out a sigh. “I hurt my knee yesterday in training, but it’s not that bad I promise, I’m going to be fine.” 

 

“A knee the size of a bowling ball isn’t my definition of fine…” Sophie chimed in quietly from her bed across the room. 

 

Erin glared at her roommate and chucked her extra pillow in the midfielders direction. 

 

“Erin why didn’t you tell me!” 

“I’m sorry baby I just didn’t want you to worry, It is pretty swollen, but it’s already feeling better than it did yesterday, it’s just a sprain, no serious damage.” 

“Are you sure?” The forward pried, trying to see if Erin was hiding the extent of her injury.

 

“Promise, I got it checked out right when it happened and the physical therapist said I should be perfectly good to resume full training in a couple days.” 

 

Ella let out a frustrated breath and smiled worriedly. “Please tell me if you get hurt babe, I know you didn’t want me to worry but that’s kind of my job as your girlfriend, and you know you would be the same.”

“I know, you’re right and I’m sorry babe, I promise I’ll tell you right away from now on if something happens.” 

“Good, now you should get some rest babe, and I’m not just saying that because I am half asleep, rest up and feel better so you can get back out there!” 

“Okay, you too baby, I’ll talk to you soon okay?”

“Okay, I love you.” 

“Love you more.” 

 

When Erin hung up she looked over to find Sophie still staring at her with her eyebrows raised.

 

“What?”

“Nothing, I’m just glad you went to Jersey to visit her instead of vise versa because I’m not sure I would have been able to handle almost two days of all that mushy couple stuff.”

 

“Oh come on we aren’t that bad.” 

“Seriously, she was mad at you and it still ended all cute and ‘I love you’ the poor girl can’t even be mad for half a second without caving and going all heart eyes on ya.” 

Erin smiled sheepishly, because she knew Sophie was right. Even when her and the forward had a disagreement neither could stay mad for more than a couple minutes. 

 

“I can’t help it that we’re so cute.” 

 

“Yeah yeah, listen to your girl and have a nap kid. Gotta get you rested up for this last week.” 

 

\-----------------

 

When Ella woke up the next day, the first thing she did was open her bedside table drawer and pull out one of the letter’s Erin had written.

 

“Open when it’s your birthday” 

~Happy birthday Ella<3

I love you and miss you tons, I wish I could be there to celebrate this special day but just know that I am sending you all the love in the world today. I hope you have a great day, although I know you’ll probably spend most of it training. 

Okay so now is when I get all sappy, so you’ve been warned…

...Ella I am so thankful that seventeen years ago today you were brought into this world, because I don’t know where I would be if I hadn’t found you. You changed everything for me, you made me really believe in love and what it means to be loved. You are the strongest, most genuine person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and I will always be grateful for having the honour of being your girlfriend. I look forward to many more birthdays and other holidays with you.

When I'm not with you, I just shut my eyes and, like magic, everything I adore about you, pops into my head, making me feel like you're with me. So, even though I can't be with you on your special day, just shut your eyes and right beside you will be me. Happy birthday my beautiful girl, I love you to the moon and back.~

 

Ella didn’t even bother trying to hide her watery eyes when Ali walked out of the bathroom. 

“Again? Man That girl must have a way with words because I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve walked in on you teary eyed with that dopey smile on your face after reading one of those letters. Happy birthday by the way!”

 

“Thanks Al.” 

“Usually I’d want to sit and gossip about the cuteness of your relationship but I’m afraid you’ve gotta get ready for training birthday girl.” Ali smiled, walking over to pack up her training bag. 

 

\--------------------

 

Erin wasn’t cleared for any contact drills yet, but she was still able to participate in some things during training. 

The keeper was sitting off during one drill when John walked over to her. 

 

“Hey kid, got a minute?” 

“Of course.” Erin smiled. 

 

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t trying to rush back into training because you’re afraid that missing sessions is going to jeopardize your chance of the starting spot. I know that’s probably been running through your mind, but just know that we’ve been really impressed with what we’ve seen of you these last couple weeks, and going easy for this last week isn’t going to change our minds about making you our number one.” 

 

Erin stared back at her coach with wide eyes for a moment before being able to form a response. “Re-really?” She managed to stutter out, getting a laugh out of John.

 

“Absolutely, you’ve earned your place on this team, and I knew the moment that I brought you into this camp that I had found my new number one, now rest up, we’re going to need you one hundred percent for the next camp this winter.” 

“Thanks coach, I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t, but don’t put too much pressure on yourself kid, you’re at your best when you’re relaxed.” John smiled and walked away, leaving the young keeper speechless with a huge smile on the sideline.

 

\-------------

 

“Hey babe, happy birthday!” Erin almost shouted when she answered the forward’s call.

“Thanks baby, and I loved your letter by the way.” 

“I’m glad, how’s your day been?”

“Pretty good, we had a pretty tough day at training, but it went well, how about yours? How’s your knee doing?” 

“It’s better than yesterday, not quite as swollen, and I was able to do a few light non-contact drills today. John talked to me during training though…” Erin smiled thinking back to the conversation with her coach.

 

“What’d he say?” Ella asked immediately.

 

“He told me not to worry about rushing back into training and that me sitting out a bit won’t affect their decision of making me the number one.” 

“Babe that’s awesome! He pretty much told you that you’re going to be starting! I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks El, I love you.” 

“Love you too babe, I have to get going though, got a team meeting in five.” 

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later beautiful.” 

“Bye babe.”

 

\--------------------------

 

The last week of camp flew by for both girls and Ella found herself waiting to meet with the coaches who would tell her if she had made the cut for the last camp before the world cup next year.

 

“Ella you’re up.” Carli said with a smile and pat on the back as she walked out of the coaches room.” 

The forward nervously stood up and walked into the room, closing the door behind her; she took a seat across from Pia and a few of the other members of the coaching staff and let out a shaky breath… This was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ella make the team?;)


	24. Chapter 24

Ella walked out of the coaches room speechless. All of the hours spent on and off the field, all of the hard work, physical and emotional pain endured, it had all led to this moment; and every last second had paid off. The forward wasted no time in pulling out her phone to call Erin, her hands were shaky and she hit the wrong number twice before finally getting it right. 

 

“Hey El what’s up?” Erin asked cheerfully.” 

 

“I did it.” 

“What’d you do babe?” 

 

“I have a spot on the roster… I’m going to the world cup.” Ella spoke quickly, and Erin hardly had time to comprehend before the forward went off telling every detail of her conversation with the coaches. 

 

“..... and then she just told me that even though we still have the next camp that as long as I stay healthy I basically have a secured spot for the world cup!” Ella ended, seemingly never having taken a breath as she recounted every last word that had been told to her.

 

“Baby I’m so proud of you this is awesome!” 

“I can’t believe I really did it, Erin thank you so much for encouraging me to do this. I couldn’t have done it without you. I love you so much.” The forward started to tear up a bit.

 

“I love you too babe, you know I’ll do anything for you. This is crazy, this time next year both of us will be playing for our countries. I don’t even care that we’ll be fighting against each other, nothing can ruin how happy I am right now.” 

“I know me too, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” Ella’s voice was so contented, Erin could practically feel her smiling through the phone. 

“Me either babe, and I can’t wait for you to meet some of my family, they’re going to love you.” 

“Of course they will, who wouldn’t?” The forward responded cheekily getting a laugh out of Erin. 

 

The couple talked for almost two hours before Ella began yawing. 

 

“You should head to bed babe, your flight leaves pretty early tomorrow.” 

“Okay…” Ella whispered, alright starting to doze off.

“I’ll see you when your flight gets in, have a good sleep beautiful.” 

Erin waited a moment for a response before hearing Ella’s light snores through the phone. The keeper ended the call before falling asleep with a peaceful smile spread across her face.

 

\-------------------------

 

Ella scanned through the crowds of people after she got her suitcase. After a moment she finally locked eyes with Erin and quickly made her way over to the keeper. The forward dropped her bags beside Erin and hugged her tightly. Erin returned the hug, slightly lifting Ella off the ground as he buried her face in the smaller girl’s neck.

 

“I missed you.” Erin whispered out after a minute.

“Mmm missed you more babe.” Ella spoke, pulling back slightly so she could kiss Erin.

Neither girl cared how many people were around them, they were both too content with being together again for more than one day this time.

“Let’s get going babe, time for me to show you around Canada.” 

“I can’t wait, so who am I meeting today?.”

“Today you’ll just meet my aunty and uncle who we are going to be staying with, and tomorrow my sisters are coming in to visit.”

“Sounds good.” Ella smiled as the couple walked hand in hand out of the airport.

 

\-------------------

 

“Erin!” The keeper’s uncle greeted her with a bear hug as soon as they stepped inside. “I’ve missed ya kid.” 

“I missed you too Uncle T, where’s aunt Karyn?” 

“She’s in the kitchen making up some dinner. You must be Ella then?” The tall man turned to face the forward with a huge smile on his face. 

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you.” The forward stuck out her hand shyly, but the large man was quick to pull her into a hug much like he had with Erin. 

“Sorry babe, I should have warned you he’s a hugger.” Erin said with a chuckle.

 

“Erin!” A petite blonde women came running to the door. 

“Honey stop running you’re shaking the baby!” Erin’s uncle laughed pointing to her belly.

“Oh calm down, the baby will be fine! Now where’s my hug?” The women smiled, turning to Erin and embracing her as well as she could around her large baby bump. 

“I missed you sweetie.” 

“I missed you too, Ella this is my Aunt Karyn, aunt Karyn, this is my girlfriend Ella.” 

“Ah it’s so great to meet you honey, I’ve heard quite a bit about you from this one,” Karyn winked giving Erin a nudge. “seriously, she never shuts up about you.” 

“All good things I hope?” Ella said with a smirk looking up at Erin. 

“Well of course, now uncle T said something about dinner, and I’m starving.”

“What else is new?” Ella asked winking at the keeper, and getting a laugh out of her relatives. 

 

\-------------

 

After they ate dinner, Erin was in a conversation with her aunty, so Ella walked over to the deck where the keeper’s uncle was sitting. 

 

“Can I join you?” 

“Of course, grab a seat.” 

After a moment of silence, Tedd spoke up. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” The forward answered with a small smile, not sure what to expect.

“I’m assuming since she brought you here to stay with us that you’re pretty serious about each other yeah?”

“Yes sir, I love Erin.” 

“First off none of that sir crap, you either call me Tedd or uncle T alright? But I’m glad to hear that, she’s a special girl and she deserves to have someone like you to make her happy.” 

 

“I couldn’t agree more, Erin is the most amazing and genuine person I have ever met.” 

 

That seemed to be the right answer and it got a big smile out of the keeper’s uncle. 

“Well you seem like a great girl Ella, and I’d trust Erin with my life so I trust her judgement in picking a good one too, I can see in the way she is carrying herself that this is the happiest she’s ever been and I know a lot of that is you.” 

 

The two continued their conversation until both Erin and her aunty joined them on the deck. 

 

“What are you two talking about?” The keeper asked as she sat next to Ella, putting her arm around her waist.

 

“Oh nothing, but how come I never knew you had a mowhawk?” 

“You showed her the mohawk picture??” Erin shouted, shooting daggers at her uncle. 

“When I brought it up and she said you never told her I couldn’t resist!”

“Did he at least mention that I didn’t do it? It was my teammates I swear.” 

 

“Whatever you say babe. I thought it was cute.” 

“Sure you did…” The keeper pouted and so Ella leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. 

 

“You girls will have to come up for another visit when we get this little gal out.” Erin’s aunty said happily patting her belly. 

“That’d be great, we are both going to have camps again around the holidays so maybe we can come up then.” Erin suggested. 

“Sounds good to me.” Ella agreed. 

Every Time the keeper mentioned the future with Ella as a part of it, even if it was the near future she couldn’t help the smile and light blush that grew on her face. Tonight it led the forward to thinking about her future with Erin and having their own kids one day if that’s what she wanted.

 

“Well I think I’m ready to turn in for the night, it’s been a long few weeks, wanna head to bed El?” 

“Yeah I could definitely use a good sleep after all those early morning training sessions.” 

 

“Alright girls, you two have a good sleep, we’ll see you in the morning.” 

 

As they were walking down the hall to the room they were sharing, the girls heard Erin’ uncle shout; “No funny business in my house!”

 

Erin smirked and shouted back, “I can’t make any promises!” Ella laughed and pushed the keeper into their room. Excited to be able to lay in the keeper’s arms again. 

 

When they were settled in bed with Ella curled into Erin’s side Erin whispered. “Hey babe?” 

“Yeah?” Ella responded in a sleepy voice.

“Do you want kids one day?” 

Ella smiled knowing that she had already thought about that earlier. 

“Absolutely… but you have to put a ring on it first.” Ella winked leaning up and kissing Erin.

Erin smiled before tightening her hold on the forward and pressing a kiss to her temple.

 

“Don’t worry babe, I plan on it.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is basically just a filler chapter   
> gonna be making a few little time jumps soon to move this along a bit

Erin’s aunt and uncle couldn’t help but admire the way Ella and the keeper moved around each other in the morning. It was as if they had been married for twenty years; the way Ella added just the right amount of cream to Erin’s coffee, and how Erin put just the right amount of chocolate chips in the forward pancakes. All these little things that after less than six months together they knew off by heart. There were so many small little touches and smiles and kisses, the older couple couldn’t help but adore at the radiant smile on their niece's face.

 

It wasn’t until Erin wiped a drop of milk from the corner of Ella’s mouth that the keeper’s aunt spoke up. “I can’t take this anymore!” 

 

“What’s wrong aunty?” 

“You two! You are so god dang cute I just ughhh I can’t handle it.” 

“Ella blushed and the keeper laughed a bit.

“Seriously the way you two look at each other and move around one another it crazy that you’ve only been together for like half a year, it’s amazing.” 

 

“I guess we just get each other, we’ve kind of always moved easily around one another.” Erin said lightly, reaching over to grab the forwards hand.

“What you two have is really special, I’ve only been around you for a day and I can see how much you compliment one another.” 

“What can I say, she’s a hell of a catch.” Erin said confidently never taking her eyes off Ella.

“You’re so cheesy.” The forward blushed. “But I love it, and you.” 

 

 

\-----------------

 

“Cara! Megan!” Erin shouted almost tackling her sisters to the ground as they stepped inside. 

 

“Hey lil sis I’ve missed ya.” 

“Missed you too Meg, and I guess I missed you too Car.”

“Ya ya, I’ve missed you too.” 

 

“Ella, this is Cara and Megan, guys this is my girlfriend Ella.” The keeper smiled wide as she introduced her sister’s to the forward. 

“It’s nice to meet you two.” Ella smiled, both Erin’s sisters pulled her into a quick hug. 

“With how much this one talks about you I feel like I already know you, but it’s nice to meet you in person.” Cara smiled giving a nudge to the keeper.

 

“That seems to be what everyone says.” Ella winked at the blushing keeper. 

“Yeah yeah I talk about you a lot what else is new.” 

Everyone got a laugh out of this, before they all went to the living room to talk and catch up.

 

“Okay E, before we get too settled, Car and I both want to have our big sister talks with you and Ella.”

“Oh god, please don’t scare her away.” Erin sighed, and shot daggers at her sisters. 

“Hey now, we mean well, just because you’re last girlfriend couldn’t handle us doesn’t me we go in planning on terrifying them.” 

“Ya, anyway I can already tell Ella is tough, she can take it.” 

 

“Babe should I be worried?” Ella whispered. 

“Don’t worry, they act tough but you could take them.” Erin winked. “Seriously though, they’re just kidding, they really just want to talk.” 

 

“Okay let’s get to it. I call Ella first!” Cara shouted, grabbing the forwards hand and pulling her out to the balcony.

“In case you don’t come back I love you!” Erin shouted, trying to stifle her laugh. 

“Love you too!” Ella called out. 

 

“You look a little nervous.” 

“Um yeah it’s not you, I just get kind of shy around new people.” Ella admitted. 

“Hey don’t worry about it, and I promise I’m actually really nice, as much as we may try to sound intimidating. This is just kind of something me and Megs do because we jokingly made the promise when our dad left that whenever she got a girlfriend we would interrogate them like a father would.” 

“That’s really sweet of you, it’s a little thing that I think means a lot to her.” 

 

“Well then, let’s get this interrogation started.” Cara smirked. 

“So, what exactly are your intentions with my sister.” She tried to keep a straight face, but failed in the end and burst out laughing.” 

“Serious answer?” 

“I mean if you’ve got one go for it. Honestly I was just expecting an “I love her and that’s about it.” 

“Well I do love her, so we’ll start with that, but quite honestly that doesn’t really sum up how I feel about Erin. She saved me when I was in a really bad place and if it wasn’t for her I don’t know what I would be doing. She is the most amazing person I’ve ever met and honestly I don’t see myself in a future where she isn’t a part of it.” 

“Well fuck. That was… I don’t even know what to say.” 

 

The forward blushed, it was so easy for her to get carried away when she was talking about Erin and once she started, it was hard to stop.

 

“Do you want to marry Erin?” Cara asked quite frankly. 

“I do.” Ella answered simply, because truthfully, there was nothing more she wanted than to be the keeper’s wife one day. “I know that we’re only seventeen, and maybe six months isn’t exactly enough time to know that we want to get married but I stopped thinking things were meant to be normal the day I met your sister. She changed everything for me in the way I imagined love being.”

 

“Well you seem like an amazing person Ella, and quite honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever seen my sister as happy as she is right now. Thank you so much for making her happy, that’s all I’ve ever wanted for her.” 

“I’m glad to be the person who makes her happy, and trust me she makes me the happiest girl in the world too.” 

“I think it’s safe to say I can welcome you into this family, clearly you are here to stay.” 

“That means a lot Cara, thank you.” Ella smiled, grateful that the keeper’s family so far had been so welcoming of her relationship with Erin. 

 

“Well I’m sure Meghan is about ready to hear what I just did, so let’s head back inside and switch off.” 

 

“Sounds good.” 

 

\-------------------

 

“Babe?” Ella asked when the couple was laying in bed that night.

“Yeah El?” 

“What’d you talk to Megan about well I was talking to Cara? You looked like you had been crying a bit when we came back in, but I didn’t want to bring it up in front of them…” 

“They were happy tears babe, I promise. Meg wouldn’t let me leave out any details and I guess I just got a little emotional.” Erin admitted with a slight blush. 

“Awe babe,” Ella leaned over and kissed the keeper. “I love you.” 

“I love you too baby.” 

 

*Flashback*

 

“So...” 

“So?” Erin asked. 

“Don’t so me.” 

“You so’d me first!” Erin countered. 

“Ugh you are impossible! Just tell me about your girlfriend already!”

“Well geez you could have just said so.” The keeper spoke sarcastically earning a shove from her oldest sister. 

 

“Well I mean, what do you want to know?” 

“I don’t know, I mean I know how you met and stuff, but I haven’t talked to you in a little while and you seriously look like a love sick puppy so just explain to me how you are so in love after barely six months.” 

“I don’t know, it’s hard for me to put into words… she’s just so… perfect. Everything she does and every detail about her are utterly perfect to me. I didn’t used to think that anyone could be so perfect until I met Ella, and I definitely didn’t think that I’d ever be so lucky to call someone like her my girlfriend. She’s so amazing Meg, and ya maybe we’re still just kids and maybe it’s crazy to other people that we talk about being together forever but that’s what she is for me. She’s my forever. She’s my person Meg.” Erin’s eyes were filled with tears but the smile on her face told how she was feeling. 

“Holy shit. Does mom know how serious this is? I mean obviously Ella lives with you guys so she probably knows enough but really, does she know you want to get married to this girl?” 

 

“Trust me mom has heard plenty about all of this, especially while me and Ella were at camp, I’m pretty sure ninety percent of the time I called her just so I could tell her what Ella has said to me that day or just what I was thinking about Ella at that specific time.” 

 

“I can’t believe my baby sister is in love, I better be a bridesmaid at the wedding.” 

“Don’t worry Meg you will be.” 

“Can I be the godmother of your first kid too?”

“I don’t know you’ll have to fight Cara for that one.”

 

*End of flashback*


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> 1.i'm sorry that this took so long to update  
> 2\. sorry this chapter is kind of short  
> 3.thanks to everyone that reads this and gives feedback, it is always welcome on here or my tumblr @ ellamasar-mcleod

Ella and Erin had been back in Chicago for a couple weeks before Ella decided it was time to meet with her mom.   
The two were getting prepared to go meet with Ella’s mom for coffee, and the forward was anything but calm.  
“Babe, it’s going to go well I promise.” Erin assured her, wrapping Ella in a hug.  
“You don’t know that, what if she isn’t okay with us?”   
“Ella, you told me that she said she was excited to meet me.”   
“I know but-”  
“No buts, it’s going to be alright El, we should get going or we’ll be late.”   
“Okay…”   
“Hey, I’ll be holding your hand the whole time okay baby? I’ve got you.”   
Ella smiled up at the keeper and visibly relaxed. “Thank you Erin.” 

 

“Ella! I’m so glad you came.”   
“Of course, um mom, this is Erin, my girlfriend.” Ella spoke slowly, waiting for her mom’s reaction.   
“Hello dear, it’s nice to officially meet you, I know it wasn’t exactly pleasant during our first encounter and I’m truly sorry about that.”   
“It’s nice to meet you too Ms. Masar.” Erin reached out her hand. 

 

After they got their coffee’s the three found a place to sit.   
“So how was your camp Ella, you sounded exhausted when we talked that one day?”  
“It was great actually, I um, If all goes well I’m going to be playing in the world cup next year.”   
“Are you… really? Ella that is amazing, I… I’m so proud of you.”   
“Thank you.” The forward smiled and squeezed Erin’s hand under the table.  
“And Erin, Ella mentioned you were at camp too?” Ella smiled, glad that her mom was including the keeper in their conversation.   
“Yeah, I was at the Canadian team camp and I’m actually going to be going to the world cup as well.”   
“Oh you both say it like that’s no big deal, that is incredible, congratulations.”   
“Thank you, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it, but it definitely helps that Ella knows how I feel, even if we will be competing against each other.”   
“Well that is great for both of you, where is the world cup?”  
“It’s being held in Brazil next year, It’s going to be so cool, we’ll be there for almost a month. 

 

The three were deep in conversation for almost an hour when it became time for Erin and Ella to head home.   
Erin said goodbye to Ella’s mom, before walking out to the car to give the forward a minute alone with her mom. 

 

“Thank you again for coming Ella, it means so much to me that you are willing to talk. I know that I can never make up for what I put you through, but I’m glad we can maybe have some kind of relationship.”  
“Of course, no matter what happened, you will always be my mom and I’ll always love and care about you. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to live with you again but as long as you are doing good I always want you to be a part of my life, even if it’s just like this.”   
“God how did you turn out so perfect after everything you’ve been through. I’m so glad you met Erin dear, she is a lovely girl, and I know you were worried about what I would think, but honestly I am just so glad that you are happy.”   
“Thank you.” Ella whispered, pulling her mom into a hug.  
“I’ll see you soon dear.”  
“Bye mom.” 

 

\--------------

“How are you doing babe?” Erin asked as the couple walked upstairs to their room.  
“I’m good, I don’t know I guess it was just weird having a real conversation with her you know? She’s changed so much, she’s a completely different person from the woman I’ve known her as for so long.”   
Erin sat on the edge of their bed and pulled the forward onto her lap.   
“I know it’s got to be a lot to take in, just remember that you’ve got me to listen if you need to talk about it.”   
“I know baby, and thank you for that, and for coming with me today, it really meant a lot.”   
“Of course Ella.” 

“Erin is it weird that I don’t want to live with her?”  
“I don’t think so, you went through a lot with your mom El and I think it’s perfectly understandable that you don’t want to be in that house again. I know she has changed, you and I both saw that today, but if that isn’t something you want then you shouldn’t feel bad about it okay? You know you’re welcome here as long as you want, but also if you ever did want to go and live with your mom again when she is back home and done with rehab I would completely understand.” 

“How did I get so lucky with you?” Ella whispered as she pulled the keeper into a kiss. Erin laid back as the forward stretched out on top of her.

“Can you believe tomorrow is six months?” Ella breathed out as she placed light kisses on the keeper’s neck.  
“Our first part of forever.” Erin whispered, this caused Ella to stop what she was doing and pull back to look into Erin’s eyes.   
“I think that was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”   
“I love you Ella.”   
“I love you too Erin.” 

“Girls dinner is ready!” Both girls groaned as they pulled apart, hearing Erin’s mom.

“Don’t worry babe, we’ll have the whole day alone together tomorrow.” Erin smirked as she rolled off her bed. 

 

\--------------------  
“Want to watch a movie babe?”  
Erin asked after dinner.   
“Sure, I’ll go grab one, you set the computer up.”   
Just as Ella walked out of the room, Erin’s phone rang.   
“Hello?”  
“Hi Erin…” As soon as the person on the other end answered, the keeper’s smile faded as she immediately recognized the voice.  
“Kate…”

“How are you doing?”   
“How… how am I doing? Really? You cheat on me, don’t talk to me for a year and then you just phone me up and ask how I’m doing?”  
“Erin I’m sorry-”  
“I don’t want your apology Kate, why did you call me?”  
“I miss you…, Erin hurting you was the worst mistake I’ve ever made and I have regretted it since the day it happened, you deserved better than me, you deserved someone who was willing to be out with you.”   
“So you cheated on me because you felt bad for me? That makes perfect sense.”  
“Erin please I’m out now, please give me a chance…”   
“Kate I don’t need this. I am happy, and I don’t need my past coming back into my life to ruin that, and I have a girlfriend.”   
“You… how long have you been together?”   
“It will be six months tomorrow.”  
“Do you love her more than you loved me?”   
“Kate-”   
“Tell me. What we had was special Erin, you can’t just replace that.”  
“Kate I am in love with Ella.”  
“Six months is nothing! Erin come on be honest with me. I still love you, just say you love me too.”

Ella stopped outside the doorway when she heard Erin talking.

“Kate you need to stop. I am in love with Ella and nothing will change that. Sure maybe six months is nothing, but whether we have been together for a week or ten years I plan on spending the rest of my life with her and nothing you are saying is going to change that. I stopped being in love with you the moment I met her, please respect that and please don’t call me again, I moved on a long time ago.”   
“Erin-” The keeper hung up the phone before Kate could get out another word. 

Erin let out a deep breath and laid back on her bed as Ella walked back into the room.  
The keeper jumped slightly when she felt Ella sit next to her.  
“How much did you hear?”   
“Just the last part.” Ella spoke, pulling Erin into a hug.  
“I meant it. I haven’t thought about her once since I realized I was in love with you.”  
“I believe you Erin.” 

The couple got comfortable in bed to watch the movie, although both of them fell asleep before it ended, both thinking about how amazing the last six months had been.


	27. Chapter 27

Ella rolled over still half asleep the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty.  
The forward frowned, wondering where Erin was so early.   
Ella grabbed one of Erin’s old t shirts and threw it on before going to look for the keeper. When she was halfway down the stairs Ella smelled pancakes cooking.

 

“Good Morning beautiful.” Erin smiled as the forward walked into the kitchen.  
“Morning babe, happy six months.” Ella spoke in a raspy tired voice that Erin loved so much, and wrapped her arms around the keeper’s waist reaching up on her toes to kiss her.   
“Best six months ever.” Erin whispered.  
“You’re going to be cheesy like that all day aren’t you?”   
“You know me well enough to know the answer to that is absolutely yes.”  
“I know, and I love you anyway dork.”   
“Good. I love you too.” 

 

\-------------

“Ella I love it, thank you baby.” Erin admired the simple silver necklace that had her birthstone hanging from the chain.   
“Are you sure? I know you aren’t super into jewelry but I Just thought-”   
Erin cut the forward off with a kiss. “Babe it’s perfect okay? Will you put it on for me?”   
“Okay.” Ella replied with a light smile. She took the necklace and carefully clasped it. 

 

“Your turn.” Erin smiled as she picked up her gift to Ella and handed it to the forward. 

Ella smiled as she pulled a small box out of the bag that Erin handed her. 

“Before you open the box you should know that i’m not proposing okay? Not yet anyway.” Erin smirked as the forward excitedly opened the velvet box to reveal a simple ring with a single diamond on the band. 

Before Ella could say anything Erin spoke up.   
“I know that we are way too young to talk about marriage, and that at seventeen most people can only dream of meeting the person they want to spend forever with, but since it’s already been mentioned I wanted to get you something to show you that I really mean it, and as my promise to you that one day I will marry you. So for now I want you to have this promise ring that one day when we are at an age where my mom won’t kill me for thinking about getting married, I will replace this with an engagement ring. I love you Ella, and I can’t wait to spend forever with you.”

“Erin.. I… I don’t know what to say.” The forward’s eye’s became filled with tears as she searched for the right words.   
“You are so incredible to me and I can’t thank you enough for everything you have been and done for me in the last six months. Before I met you I barely believed in true love but now I can’t remember what it feels like not to be completely enamored with you.” 

The couple shared a sweet kiss before the keeper slid the ring gently onto Ella’s finger, and the couple settled on the couch to watch a movie. 

 

“Are you sure you’re ok with hanging out with K and Meghan today babe? When we made the plans last week it didn’t even occur to me that it was today.”  
“It’s fine babe, we have all day together before they come over after dinner, and I have missed those two.”   
“Me too.” 

 

\-----------------  
“Well if it isn’t the cutest couple in the world!” Meghan shouted as she burst through the front door pulling both Erin and Ella into a hug.   
For a small girl, she had a tight hold.

“Hey Kling.” Ella laughed, trying to pull away from the tiny defender as Kealia walked in. 

“K!”   
“Ella! I missed you so much.” Kealia exclaimed, pulling the forward away from Meghan and into her arms.  
“I missed you too K.” Ella spoke contently and pulled away from the blonde smiling at her friends.

“Come on, we have so much catching up to do.”   
Ella said, bouncing on her toes. She grabbed Kealia’s arm and pulled her towards the living room, with Erin and Meghan following close behind. 

 

“I can’t believe you drove from Montréal to Jersey for one night! That’s probably the cutest thing i’ve ever heard. Good work Erin.” Kealia gushed, nodding approvingly at the keeper.

“Really K? They both are going to the world cup and that’s what you take out of the story?” Meghan laughed shaking her head. 

“Ella, you played with CARLI FREAKING LLOYD. Like really how crazy was that??” 

“It was so surreal, I couldn’t even believe she was in the same room as me on the first night and then I was on the pitch with her and I didn’t know what to do with myself.”

“Hey well whatever you did must have been the right thing since I repeat, YOU ARE GOING TO THE WORLD CUP.” 

All the girls laughed at Meghan’s theatrics and continued talking about their summers. 

When they had been talking for a while, Ella reached out for Erin’s hand when Kealia jumped up. 

“WHAT IS THAT!?” The erratic forward shouted pointing at Ella hand. 

“What are you talking about K?” Ella asked confused.  
“You are wearing a ring on your ring finger! OH MY GOD ARE YOU ENGAGED? YOU ARE SEVENTEEN YOU CAN’T GET MARRIED! OH GOD ARE YOU PREGNANT? OH I DON’T EVEN CARE AS LONG AS I’M A BRIDESMAID?”   
“Pregnant? Really K? You know we’re both girls right?” Ella spoke trying to hold in her laughter. Though beside her Erin was almost falling off the couch from laughing so hard.   
“We aren’t engaged and no, I am very much not pregnant.”  
“But… What about-”  
“It’s just a promise ring K, no weddings yet.” 

“Oh… Well you really should warn a girl before you go and slap a ring on that finger. Seriously I think I almost had a heart attack.”   
“My bad K, Erin gave it to me today, I almost forgot it was there.” The forward blushed looking down at the ring and then up at Erin. 

“Ugh I haven’t missed how sappy you two are. I don’t know how I’m going to survive it this year.” Meghan exasperated. 

“Don’t lie Meg, you looove us.” Ella smiled nudging the small girl.  
“Yeah yeah, you guys are alright. Seriously though can you guys believe it’s our last year of highschool? Time to get that back to back state championship ladies.”

“Hell yeah, that trophy is ours, I can’t wait to get back at it, gotta be ready to impress those college scouts when the season starts.” 

“You still set on UNC K?” Ella questioned.  
“Yup, that’s the plan.” The blonde answered enthusiastically.   
“They’d be crazy not to take you, i’m sure the scouts will be all over you.” Ella smiled at her friend.  
“Thanks E, what about you two, have you thought about where you want to go?”  
“We’ve talked about it a little,” Erin replied first. “I don’t think either of us really knows where we want to go yet though.” 

“Are you going to try and end up in the same place?” Meghan followed up.

The couple looked at one another for an answer, because truthfully that hadn’t really come up the one time they talked about universities.  
After a moment, Erin spoke up.  
“Well obviously it would be great if we could go somewhere together and both be on the team wherever that would be, but who knows where we will end up. We’ll both have to think about what is best for ourselves before making any decisions based on our relationship.” 

Ella beamed at her girlfriend as she spoke. “Perfect answer.” 

 

After Erin and Ella had zoned out looking at eachother, Kealia and Meghan decided it was probably time to go.  
“Alright well, thank you guys for letting us intrude on your special day for a few hours, but we will let you two get to whatever is is you have planned for after we go.” Kealia winked at the couple as she walked towards the door.   
“See you girls on Monday!”  
“Bye K, bye Kling.” The couple waved goodbye to their friends and closed the door after them.

As soon as the door was shut, Erin wrapped her arms around Ella’s waist and pressed the forward up against it, kissing her deeply. 

A soft moan escaped Ella’s lips as the keeper trailed her hands down the smaller girls lower back to the back of her thighs, gently lifting her up. Ella then wrapped her legs around Erin’s waist, tangling her hands in the keeper’s dark hair.   
After a moment Erin walked the two of them back into the living room and gently laid Ella down on the couch, her lips never losing contact with her girlfriends skin. 

“Erin…” The low whisper came from Ella’s lips as she slid her shirt up to her chest to where Erin pulled it over her head and discarded it on the floor. 

The couple moved perfectly in sync as more clothes were shed and they cherished each others bodies as if it was the first time. 

They spent the rest of the evening in eachothers arms before eventually both falling asleep mumbling ‘I love you’s’ into their partner's skin.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever and this is kinda short sorry

“We only have two classes together this semester.” Ella frowned as she looked over her schedule. 

“I know, it sucks.” The couple was walking hand in hand down the hallway on the first day of their senior year.

“At least our lockers are beside each other this year though.” Erin smiled as she put her bag into her locker and turned to face Ella. While the forward was putting her stuff into her own locker, Erin wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, and whispered in her ear.

“That means I’ll always get to steal a kiss between classes.”

“Mm that sounds promising.” Ella turned to kiss the keeper but was pulled away before their lips touched.”

“Save it for the bedroom lover girls, come on El we’re gonna be late.” Kealia shook her head as she dragged Ella off down the hallway. 

 

\---------------------------

 

“This new indoor field is so sick! I can’t believe we get to use it to train before the season in the spring.” Meghan exclaimed as the returning players finished their first training session of the new school year. 

Ella was only half listening to what Meghan was saying, she was too focused on watching Erin across the field who doing doing a drill with the team's goalkeeping coach. The team would have two keeper’s this year as a new freshman had joined the team. 

Ella turned her head for half a second to reply to Meghan when she heard her keeper cry out.

“Shit!” Ella sprinted across the field to where Erin was lying on the grass. 

The keeper was clearly in a lot of pain as the team surrounded her.

“Guys give her some space.” Ella knelt down next to Erin who had rolled onto her back as a few of the girls ran to get their coach. The forward took Erin’s hand which the keeper immediately squeezed tightly causing her to flinch a little. 

“Sorry.” Erin breathed out through gritted teeth.   
“Don’t worry about it babe, just keep taking deep breaths, slow down your heart rate.” 

“Fuck it hurts El.” 

“We need to get you to the hospital.” 

 

Ella was pacing up and down the hallway by the waiting room of the hospital while she anxiously waited for news on Erin.  
I  
“Ella sweetie what happened?” Erin’s mom rushed over to the forward.

“I don’t know, we were just training and she went down, she hurt her knee I… I think it’s really bad but they couldn’t tell me anything because I’m not family and-” Ella spoke without taking a breath until the keeper’s mom cut in.

“Sweetie why don’t you take a seat, I’ll go see if I can find out what’s going on alright?” 

Ella listened and took a seat, trying to calm herself down while she waited for Erin’s mom to return with news on the keeper.

 

“McLeod?”

Erin’s mom and Ella stood quickly when they heard the doctor.   
“Is she alright?” Sherell asked worriedly.   
“I’m afraid Erin has torn her acl, and she will be needing surgery to repair it.” 

“Shit.” Ella tried to say under her breath but it came out louder than expected. “How long is the recovery time after surgery?” 

“The normal recovery time is between six to nine months, with a very positive support system to get her through all of the necessary physiotherapy, she will be more likely to be back to health closer to the six month mark. It is going to be a long road to recovery and Erin is going to need all the support she can get.” 

Ella did the math in her head trying to figure out if there was any possibility that the keeper would be able to recover in time for the world cup.

“The most important thing here is going to be positivity, serious injuries like this often lead to things like depression, most often in athletes.”

“Can I see her yet?” Ella asked quickly. 

“Yes, I’ll show you to her room.” 

The forward turned to Erin’s mom.   
“Why don’t you go first sweetie, if anyone will be able to keep her calm in a time like this it will be you. I’ll give you two some time alone and come by in a few minutes.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, go on now.” Sharrell gave Ella a quick hug and kissed her forehead.

Ella was almost shaking as she walked down the hall to where Erin’s room was.

“This is Erin’s room, I can’t stress enough how important it is to give off positive energy around her, and to let her know that she is not alone in this, it’s amazing what a little love and support can do in cases like this.” 

Ella nodded, anxious to see the keeper. “Thank you.” She mumbled before opening the door and walking in. 

Erin was laying with her left leg elevated, the tv was on but Ella could tell she wasn’t really watching it. 

“Hey baby.” Ella spoke softly as she walked over and gently sat on the corner of the bed.

“Hi.” 

It was silent between the two girls for a moment, before Erin reached for Ella’s hand, playing with her fingers. 

“What am I going to do?”

“You are going to kick recovery’s ass that’s what you’re going to do.”

“What if I can’t-

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Ella cut in, with a serious tone.  
“I don’t want to hear any what ifs, you are the strongest person I know Erin, and if anyone can fight back from this it’s you.”

“You really think I’m going to be able to play in the world cup still?” 

“Absolutely. You just have to believe that you can okay baby? This is going to be really tough but you’ve just gotta stay positive through it, and I promise I’ll be here every step of the way until you are back on that field kicking ass again. I wish that you didn’t have to go through this but you will never for a moment be on your own.” The forward leant over and kissed Erin soundly on the lips. 

“I love you so much Ella, I wouldn’t be able to do this without you.” 

“I love you too Erin.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> psa* this chapter starts 2 weeks post surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so...  
> 1 I am so sorry for the wait but we back at it again  
> 2 I know this probably I not as long as some of you are hoping for but I promise to update again within the next week  
> 3there is gonna be some time jumps happening, nothing to drastic tho  
> 4 FINALLT ENJOY AND COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED

“How was physio babe?” Ella asked as Erin got into the car. 

“Same as last time, I didn’t really make any progress since monday.” The keeper replied glumly looking straight forward 

 

“Give it time Erin, things will start happening soon.” Ella answered softly, trying to ease Erin’s mind. 

 

“You don’t know that.” 

 

“Yes I d-”

 

“No Ella you don’t! No one does! You can’t be sure that anything will happen at all! Stop acting like you know how I’m feeling right now!” The keeper shouted much louder than intended. 

 

Ella let out a shaky breath and fought back the tears threatening to fall. The forward faced forward and the two drove home in silence. 

 

When they arrived back at Erin’s house Ella wordlessly helped the keeper step out of the car, before taking her bag and walking inside.

 

While Erin was in the beginning stages of recovery, her and Ella were staying in the guest room that was downstairs so she did not have to worry about commuting up and down the stairs to her room. 

 

Ella walked quickly to their room and shut the door. 

 

“Erin what happened, is Ella okay?” The keeper’s mom asked worriedly. 

 

“Ya I’m just an idiot.” 

 

“You’re not an idiot honey, you are going through a tough time and everyone handles these kind of things differently. You just have to try and express how you’re feeling without getting angry at the people trying to help you. You know Ella only want’s what is best for you.” 

 

“I know she does I was frustrated and she was just there and I burst, I didn’t mean to yell at her.”

 

“Well maybe you should go tell her that and not me.” Sharrell spoke, moving across the room to hug the keeper. 

 

“Thanks mom, I love you.” 

 

“I love you too sweetie.”

 

 

Erin knocked lightly on the door of the guest room before cracking it open. “Can I come in?” 

 

When she didn’t get an answer the keeper poked her head in the doorway to find Ella laying on the bed with headphones on reading her bible. 

 

This was often how Erin would find the forward when she was upset or frustrated. 

 

Ella’s eyes flashed up momentarily when the keeper sat on the edge of the bed. Then quickly went back to reading and Erin knew better than to interrupt. She waited until Ella put her bible down and took out her headphones a few minutes later. 

 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Erin spoke quietly, looking into Ella’s eyes. 

 

“I’m not mad that you yelled Erin, you’re upset and I can handle yelling. What I’m mad about is what you said. You’re right, I don’t know exactly how you feel right now but don’t you dare try and push me away when all I want is for you to be better. I am in your corner here don’t you get that?”

 

“I do and I’m really sorry Ella, I didn’t mean it. I know you are just trying to help me and honestly I don’t deserve it because I’ve been a bitch to you the last three weeks and I can’t say I’m sorry enough times but I’m going to try.”

 

“I read something today that really spoke to me, can I share it with you?” Ella always asked the keeper before reciting anything from the bible, knowing that the keeper was not a religious person. 

 

“Of course, you know I love when you share with me.” 

 

Ella smiled lightly and took Erin’s hands in her own.

 

“Therefore we do not lose heart. Though outwardly we are wasting away, yet inwardly we are being renewed day by day. For our light and momentary troubles are achieving for us an eternal glory that far outweighs them all. So we fix our eyes not on what is seen, but on what is unseen, since what is seen is temporary, but what is unseen is eternal.”

 

“That was beautiful… you’re beautiful, and I promise I’m going to try and start being more positive okay?” 

 

“Thank you baby, I love you. I know you won’t be able to be positive every day and there will be days where you just want to give up but I promise to do everything I can to make this easier for you okay? We’re gonna get you back on that field kicking but in no time.” 

 

\-------------

 

*2 months post surgery*

 

“You were looking good on the treadmill babe, how was the pain?” 

 

“Not bad, I definitely feel improvement from last week so that’s something, I should be able to move up to a light jog within the next couple weeks, it’s typically not allowed until three months post surgery but if I keep up with this progress I might be a little ahead of schedule.” 

 

“That’s awesome babe.” Ella smiled leaning up to give the keeper a quick kiss. “Let’s head home and get some ice on that knee.” 

 

 

“I think I want to move back upstairs, I’m starting to use the stair climber at physio and the more reps on stairs I get the better.”

 

“Sounds good to me babe, as long as you think you can handle it we can move back up there after dinner.” 

 

Ella was walking upstairs with her arms full of her clothes when someone knocked on the front door. Erin was already upstairs so the forward set down the clothes and went to see who was there. 

 

Ella was met with face she had only seen in pictures when she opened the door. 

 

“Kate?...”

 

“You’re still around? Where is Erin?”

 

“She’s upstairs, you need to leave Kate, she doesn’t want to see you I think she made that pretty clear last time you called.”

 

“Who the fuck are you to tell me if Erin wants to see me!”

 

“I’m her girlfriend and I’d appreciate it if you’d respect that.” 

 

“Kate? What the hell are you doing in Chicago?” Erin almost shouted from the top of the stairs, as she slowly made her way down. 

 

“Erin what happened!?” Kate gasped, looking at the brace on the keeper’s knee. 

 

“It doesn’t matter what happened why the hell are you in Chicago and what the fuck went through your brain to think it was okay to just show up at my house like this? How did you even get my address?” 

 

Erin had finally made it to the doorway. She took Ella’s shaking hand in her own, trying to calm her anger. 

 

“I needed to see you, I couldn’t believe what you said when we talked, I’m not going down without a fight.” 

 

“There is no fight Kate! I don’t love you anymore! Can’t you see that? You are fucking insane if you really thought showing up uninvited at my house was this grand idea that was going to win me back. You need to leave.”

 

“Come on Erin you can’t expect me to believe that you are really in love with this girl.”

 

Ella was fuming and she couldn’t stay quiet any longer.

 

“You know Kate I feel bad for you, because you let this girl go, and that was probably the stupidest thing anyone could ever do because Erin is undeniably one of the most genuine people there is in this world. But you know what that is your loss because I was given the chance to love Erin like you never could because you were too ashamed to show the world what an amazing person you were with. So you know this is where I stop feeling bad for you because you do not deserve to be with Erin, she deserves someone who could never feel ashamed for loving her, someone who isn’t afraid to hold her hand in public. So if you don’t mind you need to get the hell out of here and never come back because you had your chance and you will never get a second one because I am going to marry this girl and I don’t ever plan on letting her go.” 

 

Erin stared at her girlfriend in awe with nothing but love and respect in her eyes; as Kate stormed away from the house. 

 

“You-” Ella quickly cut the keeper off, kissing her passionately. 

 

When the two finally pulled apart for air Ella leaned up to whisper in the keeper’s ear. 

 

“You’re mine.”

 

“All yours baby, I love you so much my beautiful girl.” 

 

“Let’s go to bed.” Ella husked, leading the keeper upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye kate


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for an mistakes i've been having to do this all on my phone which is stressful as hell

3 months post surgery*

It was midway through december and both Ella and Erin were packing for their National team camps being held over the winter break. 

Even though Erin couldn’t play, John wanted her to still be around the team while they were building for the world cup, and she could do her physio at the training facilities. 

“I. Am. So. Excited!” Ella sang for what seemed like the hundredth time to the keeper in the last two days.”

“Ya I get it babe you’re going to florida and will be sitting on the beach while I’m freezing in Vancouver.”   
“Someone's jealoussss, it’s not my fault Canada’s freezing.” 

“Whatever.”

“Awe babe, don’t worry I’ll send you plenty of pictures from the beach it’ll be like you’re there with me.” Ella smirked as she zipped her suitcase. 

“Gee thanks. Hey babe are we doing christmas presents before or after camp?” 

“Well we will both be home by the thirtieth so I think we can just save it for then. That okay with you?” 

“Sounds perfect babe.” 

“I can’t wait for you to open your present.” Ella smirked. 

“Oh come on you can’t just say that after we decided to wait.” The keeper pouted, wrapping her arms around Ella. 

“Oops, you’ll be okay, and you’ll forgive me because it’s to best present ever sooo.”

“ELLA. You’re killing.” 

“But you looove me.” 

“Remind me why again?” Erin mumbled sarcastically.”   
Ella just shook her head, leaning in and capturing the keeper’s lips.

“Oh ya… I remember now.” 

 

 

“I’m gonna miss you.” Ella whispered in the keeper’s ear as she wrapped herself around the keeper in the airport. 

“I’m going to miss you too El, but it’s not quite as long this time, and the time difference is only a couple hours so it shouldn’t be too hard to work around.” 

As the last call for Ella’s flight was spoken over the speakers Erin pressed a kiss to the forwards temple.

“Have a good flight and I’ll call you when I land since I get in after you.” 

“You too, I love you.”   
“Love you more.” Erin cheesed as she watched Ella walk away. 

 

“I’m glad you had a good flight babe.” Ella smiled wide as she admired her girlfriend through facetime.

“Yeah, Vancouver is such a beautiful city. I definitely want to come back here, maybe even live here one day.”  
“Only if I can come with you.” Ella teased.  
“Of course, I wouldn’t go anywhere without you. Any plans of mine for the future have you in them.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Of course, you are my future El.” 

“Well isn’t that just the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard. And I thought Ali and Ash were bad.” Carli teased from across the room. 

 

“As much as I’d love to keep grossing your room mate out with how adorable we are, I’ve got to head to a meeting so I’ll talk to you later babe.”

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you more.”

Ella signed off facetime and looked over to see Carli smirking at her.

“What?”

“I know you and a lot of the young ones think I’m some heartless robot but I do have an emotional side in case you were wondering. You and your girl are really cute. Although if I have to listen to your conversations more than once a day I might change my opinion.”

Ella laughed, “I don’t think you’re heartless exactly… maybe a little robot like at times, but not heartless.” 

“How kind of you. Can I ask you something though?” 

“Of course.” 

“I’m not at all like judging or anything, just curious, but you and Erin seem pretty serious for how young you both are, and I’m sure you probably get this a lot so I was just wondering kind of how you got to that point so quickly.” 

“Honestly I couldn’t tell you, everything is just different with her. I was never really with anyone else before she came along so I do get that question a lot of how I know that I want to be with her forever, but it’s just one of those things where you just know I guess. She just kind of fits in my life and I honestly can’t picture a future that she isn’t a part of.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever talked to a seventeen year old as mature as you. I wasn’t expecting that answer at all, but wow.”

Ella blushed a bit, she still got nervous talking to Carli like she was just a teammate. “So do I get to hear about Brian?” Ella teased the midfielder. 

“You know about Brian?” 

“Well I mean yeah, about six months ago I was just another teenage girl who was obsessed with you.” 

“And now?” 

“And now I’m a teenage girl who is still mildly obsessed with you, but also happens to be getting the chance to play with you.”

“You know I feel the same way, I’ve been watching you about as long as coach has, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t pretty damn excited when you finally decided to join us. Do you mind my asking why you turned it down so many times?” 

Ella looked down for a moment not sure if she wanted to get into this conversation right now. “You haven’t told me about Brian yet.” The striker winked, trying to deter the conversation. 

Carli shook her head. “Brian is my guy, there really isn’t much to it, we met in high school, I was a shitty girlfriend because believe it or not I used to be even more bitchy than I am now. He never left me though, he stuck by my side because somewhere underneath my resting bitch face he saw something he liked I guess. We broke up for a brief period right after high school, because I decided he was a distraction and if I wanted to be the best that I couldn’t have love and success. But really it was because I knew I was a shitty girlfriend and thought he deserved better. He never gave up though, after first year of university he flew across the country to my parents place to surprise me and I guess then hit me that I would never meet anyone else that would do that for me and that I was stupid to think I didn’t need him in my life to help me succeed. So anyway he’s a nerd but he’s my nerd and I wouldn’t be where I am today without him.” 

 

“Damn, you really aren’t a robot.” 

“Ha ha good one.”

“So are you guys going to tie the knot anytime soon?”

 

“Uh, well when he finally proposed last year we agreed no wedding until after the world cup so it will probably be closer to next year. Anyway so you have to answer my question now since I shared my soft side with you that most people have never seen.”

“Um could we maybe talk about that another time? It’s kind of a long story.” 

It was clear to Carli that this had to be a tough topic for the younger girl so she let it go.   
“Yeah of course, we should get down to dinner anyway”

 

“ELLA.”

“ALI.” 

“Ahhhh how’s my favourite roomie?” Ali squealed as she jumped on the younger girl.

“Well now that you’re here I’m doing great obviously.” 

“You flirting with my girl again Masar?”

“Well duh, who wouldn’t flirt with this pink princess.” Ella gushed, putting an arm around both Ash and Ali’s shoulders.

“Ooh speaking of flirting, how's Erinnnnn?” Ali asked excitedly. 

“Al you ask like you haven’t been texting her and stalking her social media since the end of last camp.” Ash shook her head, taking a seat in the conference room next to whitney.

“Erin is good, her recovery is going pretty well, she is in Vancouver with the Canadian team right now. 

“Do you think she will be okay for the World Cup?” Ash asked.

“If her progress continues as it has been she’ll definitely be ready, I’m just trying to keep her as positive as I can, she has her doubtful moments which is perfectly normal but for the most part it’s been good.” 

“Well good, she’s gotta be prepared for us to kick her ass right?” Whit chimed in. “Do you two talk about it much? Like playing against each other?” 

“Honestly we usually only talk about it when other people bring it up, we’ll say something occasionally and kind of joke about it but honestly I think we both know that if we were to play each other that we both just have to respect whatever happens.” 

“Are you sure you guys are seventeen because I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as mature as you. Like if this was Ash and Al in that situation at your age, they would be going after each other’s throats and whoever won would never hear the end of it.” 

“Hey! We would not!” Ali pouted, crossing her arms.

“Babe, I think Whit got that one pretty spot on…” 

“Ugh whatever, I’m going to sit with HAO.”

“Awe come on princess.” 

Ali glared at her girlfriend before walking over to where Heather was sitting.

“Someone’s not getting any tonight.” Whit winked at Ashlyn who just rolled her eyes. 

“At least I have someone to get it from Whit.” 

Ella just laughed, shaking her head at the two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?  
> Anything you want to see?  
> Hmu with comments or suggestions here or on tumblr -> ellamasar-mcleod


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO FINALLY UPDATED  
> Sorry for the wait to anyone that enjoys this story but here ya go:)   
> Let me know what you think here or on tumblr -> ellamasar-mcleod

The next morning at training Ella was so focused on the new skill she was trying to perfect, she didn’t notice Carli walk up behind her.

“Boo.”

“AH.” Ella’s ball went flying across the field as she turned to face her teammate with a scowl on her face.

“I almost had it.” 

“Sorry kid, Coach wanted me to talk to you about some attacking things, something about getting insider info on a certain goalkeeper who you know a little more about than the rest of us.” 

“Oh um well I haven’t seen her play with the national team yet obviously but I think from what I’ve heard that we’ll need to use her defense against her, they aren’t as strong on the backline as they’d like so we’ve got to use that to our advantage. She’s really good one on one so just simply breaking them down isn’t going to cut it. Obviously she isn’t the tallest person so top corners is the weakest spot, but also we’ll need to pressure early because with each save she makes she gains confidence and her game improves with each positive thing she does.”

“Got it, wanna come set up some drills with me to work on with the other forwards?” 

“Yeah of course!” 

 

\--------

 

“Carli asked me about you today, she asked me about how to score on you and I felt weird telling her but like at the same time this is the world cup we’re talking about and I had to and then I felt guilty… It’s dumb I know but-”

“Ella, babe take a breath please. Look, you know there is nothing wrong with that right? I know you’re my girlfriend but I can’t expect you to not tell your teammates information about me, especially considering the position I play, scoring is a pretty important part of the game so I would expect them to want information, and if we’re being honest the whole defensive line has been badgering me for details on the US’s new star striker so I may have told them a thing or two about how to stop you.” Erin finished with a smirk.

“Pff I can’t be stopped so there can’t be too much to tell.” Ella quipped, her competitive side kicking in. 

“Whatever you say babe.” Erin laughed as she peeled off her training top leaving her in just her nike sports bra.

“E Stop stripping for your girlfriend!” 

“Hey sorry I don’t like to wear the same stinky shirt for all of camp like someone I know.” 

“Mhmm because you just had to change right this second didn’t ya?”

“I mean I’m not complaining.” Ella chimed with a smirk on her face, admiring her girlfriend. 

Sinc made a gagging noise and walked out of the room.

“LOVE YOU SINC.” Erin shouted.

“HATE YOU ERIN.” The captain yelled back, earning her a few dirty looks from other residents of the hotel.

“Erin stop scaring your roommate's away.”

“Maybe that was my plan.” The keeper said mischievously with a big grin.

“You’re a dork, but how’s your knee feeling?” Ella asked with a yawn as she collapsed on her bed. 

“It’s a little sore right now because I just finished a workout but overall it's been good, still making progress. I did a pretty good paced run today and it actually felt really good.” Erin smiled proudly, she couldn’t wait to get back on the field in real game situations. 

“That’s awesome Erin, I’m so proud of you for working so hard.” 

“I couldn’t do it without your support babe.”

“You’ll always have my support.” Ella spoke through a yawn and the keeper could tell her girlfriend wouldn’t be up much longer. 

“You should get some sleep El, you look exhausted.” 

“I’m fine really.”

“Babe it’s almost 11:30 there you’ve gotta get some sleep, take care of yourself.” 

“Alright… I don’t like having the time difference.” The forward pouted. 

“Me either but it’s not for long, and don’t pretend you aren’t enjoying practically living on the beach.” 

“Yeah I guess that part is pretty great. It’d be better if you were here with me though.” 

“Of course it would, I’m awesome.” Erin winked, getting a laugh out of the striker.   
“But seriously, go to sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Okay, night baby, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

 

Erin signed off and plugged her phone in for the night. 

 

\----- 

“Hey Erin you want to watch some old footage with me?” Christine asked from her side of the room.   
Even with the large age gap between the two players, the pair had gotten along really well and Sincy had become a great mentor for the young keeper; who even though she would never admit it, was still very starstruck with the captain.

“Yeah sure! When’s it from?” 

“The last time we played the US, I was hoping to point out some things to you about their most threatening attackers. Of course, you know all about their newest threat up front, who is missing from these videos.” 

“Yeah that’s true, I know how to stop her, but she know’s how to beat me just as well. It’s going to be a hell of a game if we end up in the final with them that’s for sure.”

“It always is with the Americans. I’m excited for you to get to experience that rivalry, and just being at a world cup in general.” 

“I’m excited too, I still can’t believe I’m going.” 

“You deserve it kid, you’re something special.” Christine smiled, patting Erin’s shoulder as she started the video. 

The two watched old footage for almost two hours, every couple minutes or so, Sincy would pause it and point something out to the keeper, who took it all in with open ears. 

 

Erin laid in bed that night even more excited than before to represent her country that summer. She was getting the chance of a lifetime at the age of seventeen and she knew this would be something that she would never forget.

 

\------

 

“Nice work McLeod thats knee is looking great! How do you feel about getting on the field tomorrow?” The team's movement specialist Damian asked with a big smile. 

“Really?!” 

“I think so, just some light range of motion stuff to start off but I see no problem with getting you out there, you can go with the team on their jog in the morning and if you feel up to it after that we’ll get you out on the pitch.”

“Awesome! Thanks Damian.” The young keeper was practically bouncing on her feet as her trainer walked away. She jogged over to her bag and grabbed her cellphone to call Ella. 

 

“Hey babe.”

“Hey you, what’s up?” 

“I’m just heading over to Morgan’s room, most of the team is going out tonight so we’re just hanging out since neither of us can get into a bar.” 

“Oh that sounds like fun! So guess who get’s to actually take part in drills on an actual field tomorrow?” 

“No way! That’s awesome Erin, just be careful alright?”

“I will babe don’t worry, and Damian knows what he’s doing, he wouldn’t let me out there if he didn’t think I was ready.” 

“I know I know I just worry. I’m sure you’ll kick ass though.” Ella spoke reassuringly, she could hear the excitement in Erin’s voice and she couldn’t help but smile at how happy her girlfriend sounded.

“Well thank you, I’m excited to finally get my cleats on.” 

“I bet, I’m so proud of you Erin.” 

“I wouldn’t have gotten this far without you babe, thank you for helping me keep my head up through this.” 

“I mean, I really just need you to be better so I can have someone to score on all the time for practice.” Ella joked.

“Oh is that right?” The keeper challenged.

“Mhmm”

“Whatever you say, just remember that when we get home and you want to score with me because that won’t be happening anytime soon.” 

“Hey! Don’t act like you can resist me.” Ella shot back.

“Someone is sure full of themselves tonight.” 

“Gotta keep you on your toes right?”

Erin just laughed at her girlfriend, shaking her head. “I miss you dork.” 

The forward sighed lightly, “I miss you too Erin, just five more days.” 

“I know, I can’t wait. But I’ve got to get to a meeting in a few minutes so I’ll talk to you later babe, have a good night with Morgan.” 

“Well since I’ve already been in her room for ten minutes and she’s been listening to this whole conversation I think she’d appreciate a break from listening to us so that’s okay.”

“Ella! Why didn’t you tell me, I would’ve let you go sooner.” 

“Hey don’t even worry about it, this is nothing compared to rooming with Ash or Ali so you’re good.” Morgan spoke loud enough for Erin to hear, getting a laugh out of the Canadian. 

“See it’s all good, have fun at your meeting, love you.” 

“Love you too El bye.” 

 

“So are you ever not on the phone with your girlfriend?” Morgan joked.

“I mean, not really no.” Ella laughed. 

“It’s cute, and I get it, I was the same way last year with my boy- well ex boyfriend.” 

 

“How long were you two together? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Almost three years, we met in our senior year of high school, it was hard when we both left for different colleges but we made it work for a while. I don’t think it was ever really gonna last though, he was kind of uncomfortable about me labelling myself as bisexual and being around girls all the time, which really meant he never trusted me I guess, but we’re okay now. And it’s fine really, I’ll probably ask you like a million questions so you can ask anything, since we haven’t really had a chance to get to know each other yet.” 

Ella smiled, “Sounds good.” 

The two girls spent most of the night watching movies and staying true to her word Morgan asked many questions and both girls learned a lot about one another.

 

Erin wiped her forehead with her sleeve as she collapsed on the field after her first pitch training in months. 

“How ya doing McLeod?” 

Erin looked up to see KK standing over her with a big smile on her face. 

“I mean, I’m dead but pretty damn happy about being back on the field so I’m not gonna complain too much.” Erin gave a thumbs up as she sat up and began to stretch. 

“Well you looked great out there kid, Steph and I were gonna head to the ice baths if you wanna join.”

“That sounds terrible and heavenly at the same time, I’m in.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this isn't as long as I was planning but then I decided to end it early just because the spot made sense  
> It's kinda choppy but I hope you enjoy and lemme know what you think as always  
> Also PSA for the sake of the story any schools i mentioned are top 10 schools in womens soccer (not necessarily true)

The next few months passed quickly, Erin was back to her normal self, fully recovered from her injury and playing better than ever. Their school team had made it to the State Championship game once again and were preparing to win back to back championships.

At the same time Erin and Ella both had scholarship offers coming at them both from all angles. 

The letters were piling up and both girls were becoming overwhelmed at the decisions they were faced with. 

“How are we supposed to pick between these schools? They all have such amazing programs!” Ella threw herself on their bed sighing loudly. 

After a moment of silence Ella spoke up again. 

“Erin?”

“Yeah babe?” The keeper put down the Penn State pamphlet she had been reading and sat next to her girlfriend. 

“What happens if we chose different schools?” Ella voiced the question that neither girl had built up the courage to ask yet.

The forward flipped over with a sad expression on her face and Erin knew this wasn’t a conversation they could put off any longer. It had come up a few times but the two girls had never had a serious talk about their future in regards to school. 

Erin nervously drew patterns up and down Ella’s arm as she began. 

“Ella you know that wherever we end up, this,” she gestured between the two of them. “we aren’t going to change right? I don’t care if you are across the hall or a thousand miles away, you are always going to be my person and no amount of distance will change that. Obviously it would be amazing to go to the same school and share that experience with you but in the end both of us have to chose the school that is best for us personally. I love you so much and no matter what school you or I chose I will never stop.” 

Ella had tears in her eyes listening to Erin. “How do you always know exactly what to say?” 

Erin shrugged with a little chuckle.  
“Have you narrowed your choices at all?”

Ella nodded and reached over to grab a few pamphlets.  
She spread three out on the bed. 

“UNC, Penn State, and UCLA. How about you?”

Erin did the same, laying out her top choices next to Ella. 

“Penn State, Stanford, Florida State. They have the best business programs as well as all being top 10 schools for women’s soccer.” 

“Do you think we should decide on our own and tell each other after we’ve committed? Ella asked, pulling Erin closer and wrapping her arms around the taller girl. 

“I think that would be the best choice, I don’t want you or myself to make our decision based on us and I think that it would be smart to make this decision by ourselves. What do you think?” 

“I think that as much as I wish we could both say right now that we will choose Penn State, that you’re right and we should make the choice on our own, because I don’t ever want to feel like you made your choice because of me.” 

“I love you so much Ella. Never forget that okay?” 

“I love you too Erin. You promise we’ll be okay?” 

“I promise baby.” Erin turned to place a sweet kiss on Ella’s lips. 

\---------

 

On the day of the championship Ella and Erin took their usual spots beside each other in the locker room as they prepared for their last high school game. 

 

Everything was the same except the mood in the room had changed from last year. The seniors were confident and ready to go out with a bang, but the younger players were nervous, sad about the departure of those who had been the core of this group for so long. 

“Hey!” Kling shouted suddenly as everyone was getting ready.  
“I don’t want to see another sad face starting now! This is a happy day, we’re gonna go out there and kick some ass okay? So cheer up got it?”  
The whole team looked around the room not knowing what to think as the smallest player on the team tried to take control with her sweet voice that couldn’t frighten a fly.  
“You heard the girl!” Ella stepped in. “Look alive ladies!”  
This got everyone moving again and looking a lot more optimistic about the final game. 

“Why don’t they listen to me?” Kling pouted pulling on her warmup jersey.

“Ella’s voice is just a wee bit bigger Kling, sorry bud.” 

“Hmph whatever.” 

 

Ella and Erin both had their own music playing but they were still connected as they prepared for the game beside one another. 

Ella finished with a prayer just as she had before each and every game she had played on this field over the last four years, sitting down beside Erin and placing her hand over the keepers. They sat there for a few minutes, still with their headphones on until their last song on their pregame playlists ended.

Both girls removed their headphones, placing them in their lockers and looked up at each other at the same time, they gave one another a small smile and nod; Erin pressing a quick kiss to the strikers forehead before they lead their team out of the locker room; hands still intertwined.

Ella looked into the crowd as she walked out to the field, a big smile coming to her face as she saw her mom sitting in the stands beside Erin’s. 

Thing’s weren’t perfect between the two, and they never would be, but Ella was happy with where she stood with her mom. She left rehab a little while ago and was doing good on her own. They talked a few times a week and had coffee occasionally and Ella was beyond proud of how far she would come, though the scars from that relationship would never fully disappear. Both girls waved at their moms before jogging out to begin warm ups. 

 

The team huddled around Ella, prepared for her to give her usual inspiring speech.

“Okay ladies, this is the game we’ve been playing for all season, I’m proud of each and every one of you for the heart you’ve put into every game you’ve played, now honestly I think that I’ve said pretty much everything there is to say over these past few years about how we need to play. Sure the team has changed, players have come and gone, but the goal has remained the same. We reached that goal last year but now it’s time to go get this new goal, no team at this school has won back to back state championships before and I’ll be damned if this group right here isn’t the one to change that. There is one person I think deserves a round of applause right now and that is Bianca…”  
The freshman keeper’s eyes went wide as the whole team turned to her, clapping and cheering. 

“B you came into this season not expecting to see a minute, but when Erin went down you didn’t waste a single second stepping up and being ready to fight for this team. You played incredibly while Erin was rehabbing and are a huge reason we are in this game today. But most of all that permanent smile of yours never left your face after Erin returned and became the starter again. You were a key player in this group this year and I know you’re going to do amazing things during your next three years with this team.” 

Bianca was speechless and had no words, she tackled the captain in a crushing hug before regaining her composure and jumping around like her usual cheery self. 

“Alright ladies, that’s all I’ve got left in me so I guess that’s that… LET’S KICK SOME ASS.”  
The team cheered louder than ever and took the field. 

 

\----------

 

“El you ready? We’re running late the girls will be waiting.” Erin called from the bottom of the steps. 

“Coming!” Ella yelled as she came jogging down the stairs. 

“Damn.” Erin breathed out as she took in her girlfriend. Ella was wearing a tight blue dress that left little to the imagination. 

Ella smirked as she walked towards the keeper. 

“How did I manage to get so lucky?” Erin spoke as she pulled to forward closer into a kiss that quickly became heated. When the keeper pulled away slowly she spoke up again. “I am so proud of how you played today El, you showed everyone exactly why you deserve to be going to the world cup.”

 

Flashback  
// It was in the third and final minute of extra time when Ella looked up to see Kealia intercept a pass around center, Ella started her run up the right side as the ball was switched to the left where it connected with Kling who used her quick small frame to get around the opposing left back and swung the ball across the field towards to net. As Ella cut inside she could tell she wouldn’t get there fast enough for her foot to connect with the ball. The cross swept low into the six yard box and just as the keeper took a step to collect the ball, Ella dove and her head connected with the ball pushing it past the keeper’s hands into the corner of the net, scoring what would be the winning goal in the match.//

 

Ella blushed at the keepers words. “Thank you Erin, and I’m proud of you too, after how hard you fought to get healthy and get back on the field, you played incredibly and no one deserves this more than you.” 

Erin smiled wide, giving Ella another quick kiss.  
“Come on babe, let's get that big ass trophy to dinner.” 

\---------

“Ella are you ready?” Erin asked from the kitchen.

“Yup.” Ella answered as she pulled on her new hoodie sent to her by the school she’d chosen. She decided that’s how she would share with Erin where she was going, as Erin hadn’t received her’s yet. 

“Ready.”

Erin walked around the corner to the living room and looked at Ella’s hoodie.  
She didn’t say anything for a moment and Ella got nervous as she watched her girlfriend who looked like she was deep in thought. 

“Erin?...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predictions on schoops for E&E???  
> Ellamasar-mcleod on tumblr


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaack, sorry for the wait for like the hundredth time, my bad  
> Ps, you gotta listen to “A Day With You” by Will Gittens when you get to that part okay? Okay. And lemme know if you can listen to it without getting emotional bc I sure can’t.  
> Also another ps, found this song in a playlist erin made on spotify so ya it’s about the wifey.

_//Erin walked around the corner to the living room and looked at Ella’s hoodie._

_She didn’t say anything for a moment and Ella got nervous as she watched her girlfriend who looked like she was deep in thought._

 

_“Erin?...”//_

  


“Three hundred and fifty three…” She spoke just above a whisper.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Three hundred and fifty three miles. That’s how far you’ll be from me, and I’ll take that any day over the two thousand seven hundred and fifty six miles that it could have been.”

 

Realization hit the striker and Ella’s hands flew to her mouth. “Stanford?”

 

“Stanford.” Erin crossed the room to her girlfriend and picked her up spinning her around in a bone crushing hug.

 

“I love you so much Ella, what changed your mind though? I thought for sure you had decided on Penn State? Not that I’m complaining obviously.”

 

“Honestly? The night before I needed to make the call, I was praying, and searching for some type of sign I guess and I just got this gut feeling that for some reason UCLA was where I needed to go, and I guess now I know why.” Ella smiled leaning in to place a kiss on the keeper’s lips.

 

“But more importantly did you seriously figure out the exact distance between all of the schools?”

 

Erin finally set down her girlfriend and shrugged her shoulders. “I needed to know how much gas I’d be spending money on over the next four years driving to see you.”

 

“I can’t believe of all the schools in all the states across the country that we could have chosen, we both chose one in California.”

 

“I was gonna say something super cheesy about fate and all that but I’m gonna spare you that today and just say I love you so much and I can’t wait to start this new journey with you Ella.”

 

“I love you too Erin, so, so much.”

  
  
\------------------

 

 

“Ella are you ready? We are going to be late.” Erin loved her girlfriend but she was never one to be quick to get ready.

 

“I’ll be down in a minute!”

 

“Which really means ten minutes.” Erin mumbled, causing her mom to roll her eyes.

 

“You won’t be annoyed when you see how gorgeous she looks in that dress.”

 

“I still can’t believe you guys wouldn’t let me see her in the dress, this isn’t our wedding you know.” Erin’s lips turned up in a smile as she pictured Ella in a wedding dress.

 

“I think it’s cute! And I just know your reaction will be priceless because that’s just the kind of mushy person you are. Just keep the comments appropriate while I am in the room taking pictures.”

 

“Mom!”

 

The keeper was shaking her head when she heard Ella start to walk down the stairs. Just as her mom predicted Erin’s jaw dropped as she took in Ella in her dress.

 

The dress was bright red, and the soft fabric flowed down the strikers toned body perfectly. It had a deep v cut in the front and dipped even lower in the back leaving almost her entire back exposed.  

 

When she finally gained control of her body, Erin met her girlfriend halfway to walk her down the stairs because as coordinated of an athlete as she was, heels were not the strikers friend.

 

“You look so gorgeous Ella.” The keeper whispered in her ear as she connected their arms.

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, I love the bowtie.” Ella blushed. Erin was wearing fitted black pants, with a dark grey button down, and a bright red bowtie with intricate grey designs on it that matched Ella’s dress perfectly.

 

“Oh my goodness you two look amazing!” Erin’s mom gushed, tears forming in her eyes. “My little girl is all grown up!”

 

“Okay okay take it easy mom, you can cry after you get some pictures, we are running late already.”

“Erin Katrina be nice to your mother.” Ella swatted the keeper’s shoulder. “After all, she is the one who picked out this dress so you should be thankful for her that I look this good tonight.”

“Alright, I’m sorry mom, thank you for making my gorgeous girlfriend look so amazing tonight. Better?” The keeper winked at Ella, wrapping her arms around her.

“You’re such a little shit.”

“I know but you looveee me.”

 

“Alright calm down Romeo and smile for the camera.” Erin’s mom shook her head at her daughters antics and bean taking dozens of photos of the two girls.

 

The couple let Erin’s mom take far too many pictures before they finally left for the dance.

 

“I’m going to post this one now, it’s my favourite already.” Ella smiled as she opened her Instagram to post the photo of her and Erin. In the photo the couple are facing each other, Erin had her arms wrapped around the striker’s waist; her hands slipping down a little low for her mom’s approval; while Ella’s head is flung back laughing with her hands strung around Erin’s neck, while the keeper is just admiring the smaller girl with a love struck smile on her face.

 

“I love it, and I love you.”

 

“I love you too babe.”

\-----------

 

 

It was nearing the end of the night when Erin made her way over to Ella who was talking to Kealia, as she heard the music to one of her favourite songs start.

 

“May I have this dance?” Erin asked cheekily, reaching her hand out for Ella.

 

“I suppose you may.” Ella replied with a smirk, taking Erin’s hand and leading her into the crowd on the dancefloor.

 

Kealia just shook her head smiling as her two friends walked into the crowd. She grabbed her phone out of her purse, ready to take pictures of the couple that she knew they would appreciate later.

 

 

The couple began swaying together as A Day With You began to play.

 

 ** _I board a plane and fly to you  
I take a train if I had to  
I'd ride a bus for hours  
Just to get back to your love  
To get back to your love  
I'd hop in the car and drive to you  
Don't care how far as long as I get to you  
I'd even crawl on my knees  
Just to get back to your love  
To get back to your love_** **** __  
  


“You look so beautiful tonight Ella.” The keeper whispered, lips grazing over Ella’s ear as she gently ran her hands down the striker’s exposed back until she reached her waist.

 

 

A shiver ran down the striker’s spine at the touch. “Thank you baby, you look amazing too.” Ella looked into Erin’s eyes as she played with a few baby hairs at the base of her neck that had fallen astray from the keeper’s low bun.

****

Erin started singing along softly in Ella’s ear.

 

 **** _And I know it gets hard distance is the worst part_  
And I hate that your far from me now  
I would travel the world  
Just to see you smile girl  
And I would swim across the ocean  
To feel one touch of your skin  
And you may call me a fool  
But there's nothing I won't do  
To spend a day with you  
A day with you

 

Before Erin could start along with the next verse Ella pulled on the keeper’s neck and connected their lips.

 

 **** _Everyday it gets harder_  
To see your face afar from the helicopter  
Don't care what it costs cause it will be worth it  
When you're in my arms  
In my arms

 

Their lips stayed connected until both girl’s lungs were begging for air.

 

 **** _And I know it gets hard distance is the worst part_  
And I hate that your far from me now  
I would travel the world  
Just to see you smile girl  
And I would swim across the ocean  
To feel one touch of your skin  
And you may call me a fool  
But there's nothing I won't do  
To spend a day with you  
A day with you

 **** _I know it gets dark_  
And we both get lonely  
They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder  
I can't help but wonder  
If you still got love for me girl

****

****_I would travel the world_  
Just to see you smile girl  
And I would swim across the ocean  
To feel one touch of your skin  
And you may call me a fool  
But there's nothing I won't do  
There's nothing I won't do  
There's nothing I won't do  
To spend a day with you  
A day with you  
Ohhh a day with you  
Ahaaa a day with you

 

 

\---------------

 

 

After dancing the night away, together and with their friends, both girls collapsed in bed after a very long night.

 

“I’m so tired.” Ella puffed out, as she grabbed her phone only to be bombarded by notifications from earlier. Many of Ella’s US teammates as well as some of Erin’s Canadian teammates had commented on the photo of the two girls.

 

 

 

@akriger11: AWE Looking good babes:*

 

@stephlabbe1: loving that canada red on you Ella;)

 

@meganrapinoe: I am genuinely concerned / offended by this comment^ but either way, make good choices kids!!

 

@kelleyohara: cutest. couple. ever.!!!

 

@christierampone: I don’t think any of you understand how old I feel right now

 

@joseebelanger: tellement belles les filles!

 

@ashlynharris24: @erinmcleod1 dude where did you get your bowtie?

 

@sydneyleroux: hot damn!

 

@christierampone: seriously, I’m ancient you guys don’t even want to know what I wore to my prom

 

@karinaleblanc: BABY CANADA DONE GROWN UP ON US

 

@christenpress: Does anyone else feel obligated to call Ella baby USA now?^

 

@christierampone: but anyway, this is cute, you two look great

 

@sophieschmidt13: looking fresh ladies

 

@cmoscato4: atta girl McStud!

 

 

All these comments did not go unnoticed by fans who closely follow every move National team members make on social media, which gained Ella as well as Erin hundreds of new followers when people made the connection that they were both new members of their respective National teams.

 

“We’ve got some crazy teammates.” Ella shook her head laughing as she read through other comments left by fans on her photo’s. “And apparently some crazy fans now too.”

 

A lot of the young fans had commented on the photo as well as other photo’s the couple had posted with each other. “OMG they are so cute” “I think I’m in love” “I ship this so hard” “Couple goals”

 

After looking through all the instagram notifications, Ella opened a string of texts she had gotten from Kealia with pictures from throughout the night.

 

One caught the striker’s eye from their last dance. The couple had just pulled away from a kiss, their foreheads still pressed together, and Ella was looking up at Erin’s through her eyelashes with a look that held more love than she knew to be possible. Erin’s eye’s were still closed, lips parted slightly; with one hand caressing Ella’s cheek.

 

Ella bit her lip admiring the photo, thinking about how lucky she was to have met the love of her life so young.

 

“Whatcha lookin at babe?” Erin asked as she rolled over on to her stomach to face Ella.

 

“Just this picture K took of us.” Ella turned the screen towards Erin so she could see,

 

“I love it, send it to me? I wanna make it my background.”

 

“Okay.” Ella smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

\-----------------

 

Ella had just finished packing when she heard her phone go off.

“Are you excited rooms???” Ali squealed over facetime before the striker could even get in a hello.

“Excited for what?” Ella asked seriously, causing the defender’s jaw to drop.

 

“I’m joking Als! Are you kidding? I don’t think I’ve slept in the last week I can’t stop thinking about it. Do you think we’ll get to room together?”

“I hope so; you complain the least of anyone when I gush about Ash.” Ali winked, getting a laugh out of the younger girl.

“That’s just because you don’t complain when I won’t stop talking about Erin.”

“Exactly! We’ve got a good thing going! Hopefully the roommate gods are in our favor.”

 

Erin walked into the room as Ella was about to respond when Ali shouted out.

 

“Enemy! Ella how dare you converse with the competition this close to the world cup! I’m disappointed in you rooms.” Ali pursed her lips, shaking her head at her teammate.

 

Ella laughed shaking her head. “Oh I’m sorry Ali, please let me just grab my things and I’ll go sleep in the streets since apparently living with a Canadian is illegal.”

 

“Okay okay fine, I’ll make an exception just this once.”

“Gee thanks.” Ella shook her head.

 

“Hey I’m just looking out for you room’s wouldn’t want your cute little American brain to be corrupted by a Canadian.”

 

“Hey now, I resent that statement, no corruption going on here. At least not until we get married and I make her an official Canadian.” Erin smirked

 

“Woah woah woah, back up there honey I-”

 

“Sorry Ali, Ella’s gotta go pack bye.”

“What I’m done packi-”

 

“Byeee.” The keeper repeated before clicking end on the facetime call over Ella’s shoulder.”

 

“Erin Katrina that was rude, and I’m done packing unlike someone I know.”

 

“I know.” Erin smirked, pulling Ella into a heated kiss which she deepened immediately, dipping her tongue into the striker’s mouth.

Ella leaned back on their bed, throwing her phone aside and pulling the keeper on top of her.

 

After a few minutes of greedy kisses and wandering hands, Ella pulled away slightly, but that just encouraged Erin to kiss a path down her neck.

 

“Mm Erin what’s this all about, I mean I’m not complaining but-

“We leave in three days and even though we are going to the same place we aren’t exactly going to see each other much, if at all.”

“Good point.” Ella got out before Erin’s lips were on hers again, and that was the last word spoken between the two for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!! Also ella’s dress I described in my head is a red version of the dress she wore to erin’s sister’s wedding bc she looked hot af in that dress am I right?  
> Next chapter they are off to the world cup!!!


	34. Update.

Hey guys,   
First off I am SO sorry that I've been gone forever from both here and tumblr, life got crazy and I just didn't have it in me to be writing at all.  
I promise I haven't given up on this story for anyone still interested and I am working on getting back into writing. It will however still probably be a couple weeks before I can get a new chapter up as I want to try and get ahead a bit before posting amything.  
I appreciate any of you who still plan on following this story and again I'm sorry!!!  
Keep your eyes peeled for an update sometime next month!!  
Also if you ever has questions or suggestions for this story you can hmu on her or on tumblr: @ellamasar-mcleod


End file.
